Leaving the Past, Onto a Future
by VDStar
Summary: Jax and Tara developed a love so strong in high school that it withstood ten years of separation. This story will follow them as they move from strangers to lovers, and what led to Tara's departure from Charming.
1. Prologue

**Leaving the Past, Onto a Future**

**Disclaimers:** "Sons of Anarchy" the show as well as all the creators within belong to the insane/genius man Kurt Sutter and the actors and writers that portray and create them.

**Special thanks:** First to Ellechillin, whose story "To Lose My Life or Lose My Love" inspired me to also try my hand at the younger Jax and Tara we all would love to have seen. Also to the ladies at the Jax/Tara thread at FanForum for all of their help in figuring out time lines and making sense of proper motorcycle club terms.

* * *

**Prologue**

As her hands were handcuffed behind her back once again, Tara sighed. She glanced towards the crowd of onlookers, her eyes immediately meeting the blue stare of her boyfriend, Jax. Jax shot her a cocky, proud smirk and nodded. Tara's gaze continued down and fell on the cut that he wore with pride. She looked away from him without responding, her eyes darkening, before her gaze fell on the crow-eater that sat on the curb at the edge of the crowd holding a towel to her cut lip. Even in her present state, Tara couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face as the crow eater looked up and saw her. The other woman quickly scrambled to her feet, getting the hell out of there as if Tara was in a position to inflict more damage. Tara's smile fell, her face closing off as she watched the other woman hurry away.

Tara sat down on the curb just vacated by the crow-eater and looked up as the loud sigh in front of her caught her attention. Chief Unser stared at the young woman with a resigned air.

"Fighting again Tara?" He asked in a sober voice.

"Bitch needed to be reminded of her place." Tara replied, loud enough for the guys to hear. Clay, Otto, Tig, and Opie laughed, Bobby carried a reserved air and Jax watched his girlfriend with pride. He loved when she showed her true colors, showed how much of an old lady she was. Her shirt rode up her back as she sat on the curb, the crow that rode along her lower back, exposed. Jax grinned to see his mark, visible proof of her connection to him, out there for anyone to see. His grin fell, his eyes showing his concern, as he continued to watch Tara, finally noting the slump in her shoulders, the dark look in her eyes.

Unser shot a look at the men, obviously telling them to stay out of it, then turned back to Tara.

"Can't keep meeting this way honey." He said quietly, leaning down to help Tara to her feet. "One day it isn't going to be some crow-eater who knows to keep her mouth shut, that you're up against."

Tara remained silent as Unser's words sunk in. She knew he was right. In high school, Jax and the club held such sway that anytime she got into it with one of the girls, no charges were ever brought up because everyone and their families feared the Sons. Now a year beyond high school, the crow-eaters were the enemy, and they knew better than to say anything against a member of the club or their old ladies, at least as long as they wanted to continue to pretend they had a place in the club's circle. Tara thought back to how many times she had been in this position over the years. Hands cuffed behind her back, the bright lights of a police cruiser growing brighter as she was brought closer. She knew things had escalated over the last year or so, it felt like she'd been spending more time in jail than out of it. She could count at least three arrests that were put on her record, public drunkenness or disorderly conduct, always with Jax at her side, but she had lost count of how many times she had been cuffed and brought in for fighting. Since charges were never filed, and the fights happened so frequently, she didn't even bother trying to keep track.

Unser led Tara over to his squad car and gently helped her inside. He had Tara lean forward so he could move the cuffs from behind her back to the front. Tara gave him a small smile in thanks and saw the look of sympathy that crossed Unser's face. She knew what he was thinking, he didn't have to say a word; his thoughts were clearly written on his face, that he thought she was better than this. Tara sat alone in the back, her head resting against the top of the seat, her eyes closed, grateful for the quiet. As the car rolled forward, Tara opened her eyes and caught sight of Gemma walking over to her car, purse thrown over her shoulder, keys in hand and Jax climbing onto his bike, with Opie right behind. The motorcycles' engines roar were a constant companion as Unser drove slowly through the streets of Charming.

As Unser pulled up outside of Charming PD, Tara leaned forward in her seat to talk quietly to Unser.

"Don't let him in." She said softly, before leaning back. Unser's eyes shot to the rearview mirror in question and saw the resolve that crossed Tara's face. He nodded without a word and pulled the car to a stop. He ignored the two bikes and car that pulled in behind him as he shut the engine down

Unser held the door open for Tara, reaching out to steady her as she got out of the car. Tara didn't look back as Unser led her inside the station. Unser bypassed the registration desk and led Tara straight back to the cage. There was no need to waste time, booking her; nothing would go into a report anyway.

Tara remained silent as Unser removed her cuffs and then sat down heavily on the cot. She kept her hands clenched in front of her, head down, her mind miles away.

Unser watched the young woman for a moment, before returning to the front of the station.

Jax and Opie leaned against the main desk, Gemma waiting impatiently behind them. When Jax saw Unser he shot a cocky grin and moved towards the back. Unser held out a hand, stopping the younger man.

"Not tonight Jax." He said sternly, his gaze meeting Jax's. Jax continued to stare at him, not sure what to make of the change to the routine. Whenever he or Tara were brought in separately, the other would head back to keep them company in the cage while Clay or Gemma filled out the paperwork and shit.

Jax turned his questioning gaze to Gemma, who shrugged, then to Opie who looked back towards him with the same confused expression. Jax backed away from Unser, his gaze turning and staying on the doorway that led to the back, to Tara.

"Well let's get this over with." Gemma said briskly, her gaze darting to her son before pulling her wallet out of the bag and picking up the sheets of paper one of the deputies smartly already had ready and waiting.

Opie moved to stand next to Jax whose gaze hadn't left the doorway while Gemma moved quickly through the release papers, having been through this often enough that she practically had them memorized.

"She's probably just pissed about getting brought in again." Opie said quietly. "I wouldn't worry about it brother." He continued noting the concerned look on Jax's face.

Jax tried to hold on to Opie's words, tried to believe that something as simple as annoyance of being taken away from the party over some crow-eater would make Tara want to take it out on him and keep him from seeing her. But he couldn't shake the feeling of unease that settled over him when Tara was cuffed and led to the cruiser without barley a glance towards him. Usually she'd toss him a sarcastic grin or blow a kiss as one of them were led away. The shadow that had crossed over her face was new, and it worried him.

Gemma finished up the paperwork behind them and turned to speak with Unser in low tones. As the deputy moved towards the back of the station, disappearing into the cage, Jax's eyes didn't leave the doorway, waiting for his first glimpse of Tara.

The deputy preceded Tara out of the back, who followed slowly; she was subdued, her gaze down at her feet. Tara felt Jax's concerned gaze on her, but couldn't bring herself to look up and meet the blue eyes that she knew so well, the eyes that would be full of questions.

Jax moved to stand in front of Tara, stopping her from moving forward. When she still refused to meet his gaze, he reached out with a finger to tip her chin up so her eyes could meet his.

"Babe?" He asked in a low voice, so quiet only Tara could hear him. "What is it?" He continued.

"Nothing." Tara said, her gaze already dropping. "Just tired." She leaned up to kiss Jax on the cheek, and ducked away before he could turn and deepen the kiss.

Jax watched as she walked passed Opie without a word and stopped before Gemma and Unser.

"Can I catch a ride with you?" Tara asked Gemma.

"Sure baby." Gemma replied, the question obvious in her tone. She looked back towards Jax, hesitating a moment before following Tara towards the car.

Tara waited impatiently by the passenger side door while Gemma unlocked the car and climbed silently inside.

"Where we going baby?" Gemma asked.

"Home." Tara replied, pulling the seatbelt around her and clicking it into place. "To dad's." She clarified.

Gemma kept her silence, an action that was unusual in itself, but given the unusual course the night had taken she knew she wouldn't get a straight answer out of the young woman.

Jax tried not to let Tara's decision to catch a ride with his mother to get to him. He waved Opie off as he watched the car turn out of the lot. Instead of turning and heading back to the clubhouse like they normally would, Gemma's car headed in the opposite direction. Jax frowned as he put the bike in motion and followed behind the car. He didn't stray too close, still unsure of what to make of the nights events.

He parked the bike in the street in front of Tara's dad's house and watched Tara climb out of the car. He stood next to the bike, his gaze catching his mother's look as she drove past. Jax followed Tara to the front porch as she fumbled with the keys in her pocket. Jax reached over to steady her hands.

"Let me." He said quietly, before reaching in and extracting the tangled keys. He quickly selected the house key and silently inserted it into the lock. As the door swung open, Tara stepped through the doorway, turned and stopped, preventing Jax from following her in.

"What's going on with you?" Jax asked, his voice a mixture of hurt, confusion, and a bit of anger.

"Nothing." Tara replied quietly. "I'm off tonight, just tired I guess. I just want to be alone."

Jax's eyes searched her face for any sign of the thoughts that he knew were churning inside her head.

"Okay." He replied slowly, surprising Tara that he didn't have more to say. Jax studied her face for a moment, surprised by what he saw there. Instead of the usual triumph that would gleam in her eyes after winning a fight, he saw defeat and it scared him. Jax stepped closer, so only inches separated him from Tara. He leaned forward, cupping her face, pulling them closer so her lips met his. He kept the kiss light, his tongue tangling slowly with hers. He kept his hands cupped around her face, keeping them from straying. That restraint, in of itself was a huge sign of his discomfort with Tara's mood. Usually when the two of them were alone, they ended up naked with him inside her within minutes.

Jax felt Tara respond to his kiss, her tongue meeting his lightly, but without any of the fire that would normally consume them both. They slowly pulled apart, eyes meeting, dozens of words and questions remaining unspoken.

"I'll see you in the morning." Jax stated, but the question was evident in his tone.

"Yea." Tara replied quietly, before stepping inside the house and shutting the door behind her. Jax flinched at the click of the lock being slid into place. He leaned against the door, listening as Tara moved to the back of the house. He decided against sneaking around back and climbing through her window. Whatever mood she was in, it wasn't one he was familiar with; it shocked him to realize that even after years together and sharing so much there were still parts of Tara hidden from him. Jax leaned against the door until he couldn't hear her footsteps any longer, before moving down the driveway. As was his habit, his gaze moved across the empty driveway, making note of the fact that her father's Cutlass wasn't in its spot, before returning to the street.

Tara heard the roar of the motorcycle's engine as she leaned forward against the sink in the hall bathroom. She flicked on the light and flinched at the sudden brightness that filled the small room. Tara looked up and cringed at the sight of herself in the mirror. Her face was covered in scratches from the crow-eaters nails as she tried to fight the younger woman off of her. The scratches continued down Tara's neck and arms. Between the adrenaline wearing off and seeing the damage left behind, Tara finally became aware of the throbbing sensation emanating from the scratches and bruising. Tara noted the cut in the left hand corner of her lower lip, and the bruise that was just beginning to form across her cheekbone.

She turned on the water and splashed her face, hiss at the sting as the water moved across the cuts. She patted her face dry with a nearby towel, and brought her eyes up to the mirror. For the first time in a long time, she had trouble meeting her own gaze, didn't like the person she saw standing before her.

Tara threw the towel down onto the edge of the sink and flipped the light off before making her way down the hall to her bedroom. She moved easily through the dark house, having years of practice moving silently through the shadows in her father's house, her steps were steady and sure as she continued towards the small desk in her bedroom. She rummaged among the papers that littered the top, the moonlight streaming through her window giving her just enough light to see by. She stopped and stared when she finally came across what she was looking for, a plain white envelope. Tara picked up the envelope and moved back out of her bedroom. She continued down the hall to the kitchen, flipped on the light and sat down at the table. She took a deep breath, her hands trembling slightly as she pulled out the letter.

It had arrived a few days before. At the time Tara just brushed it off, deciding she didn't need anyone butting in her business. Let alone her drunk of a father and some cousin she barely knew. Now, as her eyes moved along the page rereading each line, she saw the fear in each sentence. The worry of what her life would become if she continued on this path. She reread her cousin's words as she explained the phone call she received from Tara's father. How in one of his few sober moments, he called the only family he had left, looking for someway to help his only daughter. Tara was surprised to hear about her father's concern. Surprised that he had even noticed what had been going on. His moments of being sober had become fewer and farther between over the years since her mother's death. Now reading the words, Tara saw not a stranger trying to butt in where they weren't wanted, but one of her few remaining family members, concerned about her, about her life, her future. Tara reread the sentences inviting her to move in with their family, mentioning the room they would have made up for her, how she could decorate it anyway she wanted. She read over the promises for a different future, the application to the University of California with its strong biology program.

Tara sat back in her chair, her mind moving a mile a minute. She remembered her science classes in school, classes she always enjoyed and did well in. She was surprised her father cared enough to notice, let alone mention her class preference when he spoke to his cousin. Tara tried to imagine what leaving Charming would feel like, what it would do to her. She'd never left the small town she grew up in. Had little idea of the world outside of it. The idea of leaving, on her own, to live with family members she barely knew was daunting. On the other hand, she looked down at her arms, where the scratches from the crow-eater's fake nails dug into her skin. She understood the chief's words. If she continued on the path she was on, she would end up in jail or worse. Her father's cousin was offering a solution, a better one; one that included an education and a future, one that she would never have imagined for herself.

Tara shook her head at her last thought. She had once imagined a different future for herself. One that included becoming a doctor, marrying a good man and having children who were loved. But that all changed when Jax became a part of her life, hell if she was honest with herself he practically became her whole life. Instead of focusing on school and her studies, she lost herself in him. And Tara couldn't blame Jax. She knew that more than once he'd gotten into trouble with the club while prospecting because he was as wrapped up in her as she was in him.

Tara's memories of Jax suddenly turned her heart cold as the reality of leaving sunk in. If she agreed to her cousin's offer, left home and moved in with her family, she wouldn't just be leaving the town and her father, she'd be leaving Jax. Tara knew without question that Jax wouldn't, couldn't leave Charming, even if he wanted to. Too much of his past, present, and future was tied to the town and its motorcycle club. She knew there was no way Clay or Gemma would let Jax leave. Tara wouldn't even consider asking Jax for a long-distance relationship. She had enough trust issues regarding him and other girls already; she couldn't imagine what would happen if the crow-eaters knew she wasn't around. She'd never be able to handle it if Jax cheated and she knew that eventually Jax would give in to baser instincts. She knew he wouldn't think of it as cheating, he would say it was just sex and didn't mean anything, but to her, it would mean everything. She would never be able to focus if she was constantly worried about what he was doing or who he was with.

Tara's thoughts came to a halt as she heard the motorcycle moving towards her street. Her eyes shot to the window and noted the lightening sky. She heard the engine cut off down the street and couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face. It was his way of trying to protect her. Years before she'd told him not to worry about coming down the street, her father would never notice the noise, but Jax still parked the bike a few blocks over, not wanting to tempt fate.

Tara snatched up the letter and carefully folded it before putting it into her pocket. She moved quickly through the house, stripping down to her bra and underwear, placing her jeans and shirt carefully on her desk chair before crawling into bed. Only moments passed before the light scrape of the window sliding open and the soft thud of sneakers landing on her floor announced Jax's arrival.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'll try not to leave these every chapter (I'm a big fan of the notes) and will instead try to respond to reviews as I always love to discuss the story, the show it's about or just give insight to what I was trying to accomplish and hints to future chapters. As I'm sure is common with anyone willing to publish their story for others to read, I love to get reviews and feedback from readers, it keeps me going and helps inspire me to continue on. So thank you everyone who's followed me all the way down here to this note and I hope you've enjoyed this taste of the story to come.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Sophomore Year**

The second half of the school year was just beginning as fifteen year old Tara Knowles made her way into her first class of the new semester. She quickly chose her seat; a few rows back from the front, and a couple of places away from the middle. Her choice of seat characterized Tara perfectly. She wasn't a teacher's pet, sitting up front and center ready to answer any and all questions, nor was she a slacker, goofing off in the back of the room doing anything but work, to make the school day go by quicker. Tara was just Tara, she didn't go around with any groups and didn't consider anyone a close friend, she was an average girl. But in a town as small as Charming, everyone knew she wasn't just the normal girl she tried to come off as in school, Tara was the only daughter of the town drunk, Samuel Knowles. Sam had never been able to get over his wife's death six years before, and an angry, cursing and stumbling drunk had replaced the smiling, kind father Tara grew up with. It was common knowledge around town that the local police often scoped out the town bars, prepared to escort Sam home at closing. Yet even with this difficult home life, Tara was a good student, she made good grades and had hoped that if she continued to do well her grades would lead to a college scholarship, which would be the only way she could even consider going to college.

As the classroom began to fill up, the seats around Tara remained empty. She was used to this, with every new class the other students tried to keep their distance, as if getting to close to her would infect them with some of her bad history. David Hale was one of the few people who ignored the gossip; he smiled kindly at Tara as he took the seat on her right. Tara smiled at him in return; it was always nice to have a friendly face nearby. As the bell rang only three seats remained in the class. Two in the back left corner and one to Tara's left. Just as everyone in the town and school knew Tara's history, they also knew that the two seats in the far corner were reserved.

The teacher, a newcomer to the school, was Mr. Michaels. He came to Charming during the break last summer and this was the first class any of the students in Tara's grade had with him. Mr. Michaels took his place at the front of the room, the attendance list held in front of him. Just as he was about to take roll, the door to the classroom opened. Mr. Michaels frowned at the interruption, his frown deepening as he took in the two late arrivals.

"Mr. Teller and Mr. Winston I presume." He said without needing to look down. It was obvious Mr. Michaels had already been briefed on the town's local celebrities. It was also obvious that he wasn't impressed.

Tara looked up from her notebook as Jax Teller sauntered into the room, Opie Winston just a step behind. Tara tried hard not to stare; even though she'd been in classes with Jax for almost as long as she could remember, the first look of him after a long absence always was a shock to her system. Jax's blonde hair hung just above his shoulders, gleaming under the harsh school lights. He seemed to have grown even taller since she last saw him and filled out with muscles that no one else in their year had yet to achieve. As Tara darted a quick glance around the room she could see that she wasn't the only one who appreciated the image Jax set before them. His jeans were loose, the top of his boxers showing when his blue t-shirt with it's white long-sleeved undershirt lifted clear as he stretched. She shook her head, focusing her attention back onto the important things, like school. When she didn't notice any movement towards the seats in the back, Tara glanced back up to the front of the room and caught the staring contest between Mr. Michaels and the two boys. Finally Jax shot him a cocky grin and began to move towards the rows of seats. Tara watched Jax move slowly across the room, the smirk on his face showing that not only did he know every eye (especially the female eyes) were on him, but that he enjoyed the attention.

"In the future boys, be aware that tardiness is unacceptable. Come to my class late again and you will become intimately familiar with afternoon detention. Which I'm sure would put a damper on any and all afternoon activities." Mr. Michaels said causing the two boys to stop in their tracks.

Tara saw Jax frown at the teacher's words and could see the hard glint in his eye as he looked at the older man. Tara knew Mr. Michaels' words didn't scare Jax; he seemed more annoyed at having his entrance interrupted. Jax made no other acknowledgment of the teacher's threat as he continued to his seat. He looked from one side of the room to the other. He shot a grin at a group of girls on the opposite side of the room causing them to erupt in giggles and whisper excitedly and begin to argue over who was the one he meant the smile for.

Her initial reaction having passed, Tara watched all of this with a detached air. Being the same age and in a small town, meant that more often than not she had the same classes as Jax, so many that she was quite familiar with his beginning of the semester routine. And even though they weren't friends, they were friendly acquaintances. She knew Jax didn't have many close friends. It wasn't that he couldn't make friends; it was just that he wasn't interested in expanding his circle. He attended parties thrown by the other students, went out casually with the girls, but when it came to anything beyond the superficial, Jax wasn't interested. His best and probably only close friend was Opie Winston, the only son of another founding member of Samcro; it was rare that one could be found without the other.

The attention Jax garnered was different than the kind Tara received. Tara was the subject of whispers because of her mother's death, father's latest antics and how odd it was that she didn't socialize with anyone at school. Jax was the subject of whispers because, quite frankly, the student body at Charming High thought he was cool. Jax seemed so above everyone else. He could talk his way out of trouble with almost all the teachers. Jax skipped more classes then anyone in the school, ignored assignments and refused to participate in class, but never seemed to get disciplined for it. Jax had a magnetism to him that was impossible to ignore, and most of the other girls at Charming didn't even try. Even at fifteen he was already a force to be reckoned with.

As Jax passed by Tara's desk, he shot her a quick grin. Tara didn't return his smile, aware of the group of girls from earlier watching closely. She saw David's frown out of the corner of her eye, knew that he didn't approve of Jax's actions. As Jax settled into his seat Tara couldn't help herself from remembering the first time she was on the receiving end of one of Jax Teller's smiles. Not the cocksure grin he sent towards the girls today, but a true smile.

_Eight-year-old Tara was atop her father's shoulders as her mother led them into the field housing the Sons of Anarchy's yearly charity event. Tara could remember attending these events for as long as she could remember, usually her parents would bring her and let her play a few games before returning home. Her father and mother had grown up in Charming, and while they were neither members nor friends of the club (at least not officially, but Tara's father would do a favor or two for the club when needed), a certain respect existed between them and the club. That mutual respect is what brought the Knowles out to the event each year. _

"_Samuel, Melinda, good to see you." John Teller said, coming up to greet the new arrivals. His leather cut caught the sunlight, the presidents patch gleaming in it's light. "And Tara." He continued, waving at the young girl and smiled when it was innocently returned. "A young lady now."_

"_She's growing up fast." Melinda said proudly._

"_Don't I know it." John replied, angling his head to where a blonde boy ran with a water gun, chasing a second boy. Nearby at the picnic table, a toddler sat with his mother, solemnly watching his older brother play._

"_Jax, Harry come here." John called over._

_Sam swung Tara over his head and placed her on the ground. Tara stuck close to her parents as she warily watched the group approach her; the two older boys at the front, the toddler being carried by his mother, who came to stand beside John._

"_My sons, Jackson and Thomas." John said proudly indicating the blonde boy at the front and the younger boy in Gemma's arms "And Harry, Piney's son." He finished, indicating the third boy standing next to Jax. _

"_Jax, Harry, why don't you boys show Tara around? Play some of the games your mom set up." Jax and Harry groaned, obviously not liking the idea of a girl tagging along with them, they weren't interested in the games, the new water guns Clay had just given Jax held more appeal. Gemma shot a look at Jax and Harry, instantly silencing them. The boys looked down at their feet, shuffling their toes into the grass to avoid Gemma's hard gaze. Thomas smiled innocently at Tara from the safety of his mother's arms, which Tara shyly returned._

_Tara moved closer to her parents, clasping her mother's hand and felt her father's arm rest along her shoulders. _

"_Do you want to go and play with the boys?" Sam asked Tara kindly. _

_Tara nervously took in the two boys in front of her. She had seen them before in school and at the other events, but never talked to them. She watched another man with sunglasses, gray hair, and a beard come up and talk quietly to John. John nodded, slapping the other man on the back, before gesturing for Tara's father to follow him. John squeezed his wife's hand and walked over to the other side of the field where more men wearing more of the leather vests waited. Tara watched in confusion as her father followed the other men, she turned and saw the gleam in Jax and Harry's eyes as they watched the men's progress._

"_Don't worry sweetie. I'll be with you, someone's got to keep those boys in line." Gemma said kindly, drawing Tara's attention back to her._

"_Okay." Tara said softly, releasing her mother's hand. Tara moved towards Gemma and Thomas, and smiled back at her mother before walking beside Gemma. Jax and Harry, obviously not the most patient boys had already turned and were walking over to their water guns as soon as Tara agreed to join in. The field remained empty except for the two boys playing chase with the water guns. Other children had begun to arrive at the festival, but it was obvious they were keeping their distance from the two princes of Samcro. Tara kept glancing over at the area where the different games were set up as she followed Gemma to the picnic table. She felt uncomfortable being away from the other children, felt isolated from the rest as she settled on the table to watch Jax and Harry play._

_While Tara sat on the picnic table with Thomas and Gemma, watching as Jax and Harry chased each other around with the water guns, even as a young girl she couldn't help but notice Gemma's protectiveness over Thomas. While he was very young, Tara was familiar enough with other young children in town that she was surprised he wasn't toddling along after his brother, even though it was obvious he wanted to join in. Tara heard Gemma ask if Thomas was too hot, or tired, or if he wanted to rest. Thomas always said no, his eyes sad, a slight tremble moving along his body as he watched his brother. Tara looked at the water gun Thomas held in his hand, Gemma said it was so he could plan a sneak attack on the other boys, but neither acted like Thomas would ever get the chance to join in._

"_Could I see that?" Tara asked quietly, gesturing at the gun. _

_Thomas looked down at the water gun in his hand, then at his mother. At her nod, he handed the plastic toy to Tara. _

"_Who do you want me to get?" Tara asked, loud enough that Thomas could hear, but not enough to grab the other boys' attention._

"_Jax." Thomas instantly responded, his eyes shining, a wide grin moving across his face. Tara saw Gemma smile as she looked from Tara to her young son, the approval and maybe even some appreciation evident on her face. Tara moved out into the field and watched the other boys for a minute, waiting until the right moment. After Jax soaked Harry with a shot to the face, the other boy called time out to refill his gun. Tara hurried along the edge of the field to where Jax stood alone, moved in closer behind him, took aim and fired._

"_Hey!" Jax yelled as the back of his neck was flooded with cold water. "What was that for?" He asked, his angry blue eyes landing on Tara._

_Tara said nothing, her eyes wide with worry, the gun held loosely at her side. She didn't know what to do next, she didn't expect him to be so mad. She didn't think beyond trying to make Thomas smile. As Jax stepped closer to her, his eyes moved to look beyond her. Loud laughter filled the area and Tara turned to see Thomas laughing uproariously, pointing at his brother. Tara felt Jax move to stand next to her and looked over at him. His face had softened as he watched his brother, the anger gone. Jax made his way over to the table and Tara followed at a safe distance behind him._

"_Thought that was funny huh?" He asked his younger brother affectionately, ruffling his hair. Tara stopped a few steps away, watching the two brothers interact._

"_Yea." Thomas replied with a grin._

"_So you sent her?" _

"_Yup." Thomas replied, his grin growing wider, obviously not at all remorseful that he was the cause of his big brother being soaked by a girl._

"_Think we should get Harry next?" Jax asked, looking at Tara quickly before returning his attention to Thomas._

"_Yes!" Thomas said happily._

"_Ok then. Keep a close eye out." Jax said to his co-conspirator. He moved away from the table, looking from one side to other as if checking to see if it was clear, before gesturing to Tara. Thomas' continued giggles at his brother's antics alerted Tara to the game Jax was playing. She moved slowly over to Jax, exaggerating each step as if trying to remain silent. Thomas tried to muffle his giggles with his fingers as he watched the two older children. Jax held up a finger to his lips, his eyes darting for any sign of Harry before leading Tara to the other side of the picnic table. _

_Tara stayed quiet as Jax silently watched his brother crane his head from one side to the other, keeping watch for Harry. Jax turned his gaze to Tara and smiled at her. Tara smiled back, awed by the brightness of his smile, the happiness within it._

"_He's coming!" Thomas' loud whisper came from the other side of the table, barely able to conceal his giggles. Tara heard footsteps moving closer and heard the other boy call out Jax's name in question._

_Jax peeked around the table, then pointed for Tara to go around the other side. _

"_Watch this Tommy." Jax said quietly, a moment before he and Tara leapt out from behind the table and soaked the unsuspecting Harry._

_Thomas' laughter covered the field as the three chased each other with the guns. Tara could never remember having such a fun time at the party._

"I think it's time we break up the dream team." Mr. Michaels said, his voice interrupting Tara's musings. Tara looked up and turned with the rest of the class as their eyes moved from the forms of Jax and Opie lounging in the back to Mr. Michaels in the front. Jax lifted his head to meet the teacher's eyes, the challenge evident in his own. Jax smirked when Mr. Michaels broke the staring contest and turned his attention to Tara.

"I think a seat here next to…" He began, obviously waiting for Tara to supply her name.

"Tara. Tara Knowles." Tara said quietly, blushing as she felt the collective gaze of the class rest on her.

"Yes, I think a seat here next to Miss. Knowles would be suitable for you Mr. Teller." Mr. Michaels continued, his gaze hard as he looked towards Jax. Jax slowly stood up from his seat, slapping hands with Opie as he swaggered down the aisle, obviously not at all put out by the change in seating arrangements. He met the teacher's gaze, holding it as he took his new seat next to Tara. Jax grinned when David Hale glared at him from Tara's other side. Jax raised an eyebrow and settled down in his seat, inching it closer to Tara's, his grin widening when David's eyes narrowed.

When Mr. Michaels turned to begin the class, and most of the other students' attention had returned to the front, Jax leaned back in his seat and looked at Tara.

"Hello darling." He drawled with a grin.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay I know I'm already breaking the promise of no author notes, so I apologize but I just had a couple of things I wanted to cover. I am aiming for weekly updates, hopefully on Sundays depending on the work schedule. More importantly, I just want to thank you all for the reviews! I've never had so many for the beginning of a story and truly appreciate that you guys are enjoying the start of the story and took the time to review.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tara blushed as she felt the full affect of Jax's grin land on her. When she looked over towards him, she was startled to see that the smile didn't reach his eyes. Tara watched Jax silently for a moment trying to understand and make sense of the shadows that lurked in his gaze. Jax's grin dissolved as Tara's silence continued and he began to grow uncomfortable under her scrutiny. She wasn't looking at him the way the other girls did, with hunger in their eyes, but as if she was trying look past the surface, to see inside him.

"I'm sorry about your dad." She said softly, as she remembered his father's death in November. Her words were said so softly that Jax had to lean closer to hear them. Tara didn't say anything more; she knew from experience that no words could bring comfort after losing a parent so young, so suddenly. As she said the words Tara remembered the rumble of motorcycles that filled Charming in the weeks before Thanksgiving. Many different charters from the Sons had made the trip out to keep vigil for the fallen president of the original charter. And once John Teller passed, the funeral that followed was one whose likes had never before been seen in Charming. The funeral procession was huge. Motorcycles from all over, crowded the streets of Charming. Businesses had closed for the day as the locals stood out in the streets watching the procession in awe.

Tara felt doubly bad for Jax. She remembered how lost she was after her mother died. How her father drowned himself in booze so she had no one to turn to. But not only did Jax just lose his father, he had lost his younger brother Thomas, three years before. Tara's only clear memory of Thomas was from the last charity festival she had attended with her parents. She remembered his sweet smile and loud laugh. She felt tears spring to her eyes at the thought of how young Thomas must have been when he died. She hated that at such young age she and Jax were so familiar with an adult's pain. Tara mentally shook herself, reminding herself that losing herself in those kinds of thoughts would get her no where.

"Thank you." Jax returned just as quietly, in all seriousness, his eyes meeting Tara's as he searched her eyes. He saw the sympathy and understanding there, but also the sorrow that he knew must be mirrored in his own. Jax realized that out of everyone, Tara was the only person who truly knew what he was feeling. She had lost her mother when she was very young, and while Melinda Knowles didn't receive the type of send-off that John Teller had, Jax knew she was deeply loved and missed by her only daughter.

Neither spoke anymore during the rest of the class period. David tried to get Tara's attention during the lulls, but to no avail. When the bell rang, Tara gathered up her books and moved towards the door quickly, eager to get out of the classroom before she became the center of attention again.

The rest of the day passed normally. Tara saw Jax and Opie in two of her other classes, but the teachers in those classes had been in Charming for as long as anyone remembered, so no scenes from first period were repeated.

When then final bell rang Tara made her way over to her locker, she gathered the books she would need to do her homework and stuffed them in her bag. She shut the locker with a bang and followed the mass of students outside into the afternoon sunshine. Tara bypassed the rows of buses, preferring to walk home instead of squeezing into the big yellow cylinder with the other students. It only took her about twenty minutes to make the trip from school to home. Tara sighed when she saw her father's car parked in the driveway. It hadn't been there in the morning, meaning her father finally stumbled home sometime after dawn. Tara shook her head as she climbed the porch steps and noticed the open door. Loud snores greeted her from the living room and Tara saw her father sprawled out on the floor in front of the couch, sleeping off his latest binge. Tara closed the door behind her, stepping over the empty bottles and piles of trash. She dropped her backpack onto a kitchen chair and pulled out a trash bag. She returned to the living room and quickly picked up all remnants of her fathers latest mess. Tara froze when her father grunted and moved, his arm reaching out. Tara released the breath she was holding when he settled back down and slept on.

Tara returned to the kitchen and began putting things together for dinner. She began pulling her books out of her bag while dinner was cooking and looked through her assignment book to see which would be the quickest to finish and set to work.

After finishing dinner, Tara set aside a plate for her father and moved her schoolbooks from the kitchen into her bedroom. She closed the door quietly and slid the lock firmly into place. Tara meticulously worked through her assignments and reading, trying to ignore the shouts and bangs from outside her door that heralded her father's awakening.

* * *

The first few weeks of school went by without any major troubles. Jax and Opie had taken to arriving to Mr. Michaels' class just as the last bell signaling the beginning of first period ended. Tara would watch the vein in Mr. Michaels neck throb and get larger each time Jax and Opie sauntered into the room just as the bell rang, preventing them from being officially late. With the change in seating arrangements for this class, Tara quickly learned that being around Jax Teller could be a lot of fun. Jax often spent the class whispering disparaging comments about Mr. Michaels and their fellow classmates in Tara's ear. Tara would often have to clap her hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter after one of Jax's more scathing, but accurate comments.

On a Friday a little over a month after the semester began, Jax arrived to first period alone and well ahead of the bell. Tara raised her eyebrow in question as Jax dropped into the seat next to hers and moved his desk a few inches closer. He angled himself so he was able to face her.

"What's going on?" Tara asked, looking up at the clock. Jax was so early that half of the class still hadn't arrived.

"So when are we going to hang out?" Jax asked without preamble.

"Excuse me?" Tara asked, stunned by his words.

"You heard me." Jax replied.

"I know what I heard, but it couldn't have possibly been what you said." Tara retorted.

"Why?" Jax asked in confusion.

"Why what?"

"Why couldn't that have been what I said?"

"Because, we don't hang out. I'm not your type." Tara reasoned.

"What makes you think you're not my type?" He asked puzzled. Outside of the joking comments they would exchange during class, Jax didn't remember mentioning or doing anything that would give her that idea.

Tara turned in her chair and scoped out the classroom. Her gaze fell on two of the girls behind her who had been in the group Jax smirked at the first day. Amy White and Katie Daniels had already hooked up with and been discarded by Jax. The two girls could be sisters; blonde hair, big tits, and no brains between the pair of them. Tara studied the two girls for a moment, sure that Jax's eyes followed her gaze. When she turned back to him Jax appeared sheepish.

"Aww come on babe. It was just some fun. Doesn't mean they're my type." He drawled.

"I could continue." Tara teased, nodding to Brandi Dixon, another blonde bombshell who Jax hooked up with in the fall.

Jax just shrugged unapologetically and shot her a smile.

"So I guess you're not interested in hanging out then?" He finally asked, his tone deceptively light. It didn't take long for him to figure Tara out. She wouldn't be like the other girls, tossing her panties at him when he deigned to send her a wink and grin. No Tara would require a different approach.

"I'm not one of those girls Jax." Tara said quietly as the bell rang for the start of class. Jax moved his desk back into place as he mulled over Tara's words. She was smart, so much smarter than any of the girls he usually hooked up with. Jax enjoyed the class they had together, liked talking with her and being near her. Even though he tried to keep his tone casual when he asked her out earlier, Jax did feel an uncommon nervousness in the pit of his stomach. He already knew, if anything every happened with him and Tara it wouldn't be simple like the rest of his hookups, he already felt a deeper connection with her than he had with any other girl. He wasn't sure if he was ready for what they could become if they did get together, but his wasn't willing to sit back and watch her slip past him. His eyes narrowed as he watched her reply to David's comments during class, obviously trying to ignore him. Being ignored was definitely not something Jax Teller would accept.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Tara found herself at a loss. After turning him down, Jax seemed to make it his sole mission to change her mind about them going out. It started off simply enough. Jax switched seats in the classes he and Tara shared so they were always seated together. In their biology class he and Opie came over and hijacked her lab table, scaring off the students who she usually worked with. Every time Jax would make one of these moves he would shoot Tara a glance with a raised eyebrow, obviously looking for some kind of response. Tara would just smile back blandly, and return to her work. Unfortunately, paying attention in class with Jax at her side proved to be difficult. While his comments in Mr. Michaels English class were amusing, trying to pay attention in her other classes with Jax whispering in her ear was not as easy.

Even with the inconveniences they caused, like trying to pay attention to the teachers or the new attention she was garnering, Tara enjoyed the easy camaraderie that Jax and Opie provided. The two usually didn't arrive to classes on time, but in the few minutes between periods Jax and Opie kept up a running commentary on the other students and classes, or telling dirty jokes trying to make Tara blush. She began to look forward to the times when they were in class together and as difficult as he made it for her to pay attention in class, Tara missed Jax's company when he and Opie would decide to ditch school.

As their friendship grew, Tara became privy to a side of Jax that she was sure no one else saw. On the days when Opie ditched alone, usually to haul his father Piney back from the Samcro cabin, Jax would take his seat beside her without his usual quips. He would remain quiet throughout the class, his mind a million miles away. Tara saw the sorrow he still carried in him after the death of his father, how the loss weighed on him. She saw the true Jax, not just the overly confident playboy who brushed everything serious off, but a young man who had already been through so much and was trying to make sense of it all.

And while he hadn't made any additional comments or gestures regarding them hanging out, Tara knew that Jax was actively pursuing her. Not only that, the other students at Charming knew this as well. Boys kept stopping to look her over, finding her more interesting now that Jax seemed to be after her, while the girls glared at her jealously, wondering what she had that they didn't. Tara could feel the girls' judgmental eyes as they looked over her, obviously comparing her to themselves, and more often than not deciding she was lacking. Tara couldn't help the grin that would cross over her face after passing the girls in the hall. She knew that many of them had already been used and discarded by Jax, that they had meant nothing to him.

In addition to the new attention directed her way, Tara was annoyed to see that even though Jax had been pursuing her, he was also still seeing other girls. She would pass by him in the hall flirting or kissing one girl or another. She ignored him when she caught him in those embraces, swearing to herself that if, and it was a big if, if she and Jax ever got together she would not stand for him flirting or doing anything with other girls. She would never be okay with being just another notch on Jackson Teller's belt, sitting on the sidelines while he continued his promiscuous ways. She'd managed just fine on her own all this time. And as strong as her convictions were, she couldn't help the jealousy she'd feel when she saw him with the other girls. So whenever she felt the tide of jealously surge through her, she consoled herself with the reminder that all those affairs lasted less time then he was spending trying to get into _her_ pants.

After the change of seating didn't get him anything beyond having more time to talk with Tara in class, Jax apparently decided to take things to the next level. When their biology teacher Ms. Adams reminded the class that the second exam of the semester would be the following Thursday at the end of the period, Jax turned in his seat to Tara.

Tara looked at him curiously, noting the smirk on Opie's face as he watched them from the other side of the lab table.

"So you're pretty good with this stuff right?" Jax asked leaning close.

"Pretty good, yea." Tara answered modestly.

"So I was thinking." Jax began, the rest of his sentence cut off at Opie's snort. Jax glared at his friend before turning his attention back to Tara. "I was thinking, we should study together." He continued with a grin. "This stuff is way beyond me and while normally I wouldn't care, Ma is on a rampage about doing well, trying to make everything go smooth after the old man and all. Make him proud." He finished with a nonchalance Tara knew he didn't feel. She wanted to call him out on making up half-assed excuses, but bringing his dad into it was a low-blow, and she couldn't be sure if he was full of it or sincere.

"Okay." She said after a moment's hesitation having decided that there must have been a shred of truth in there somewhere. Jax didn't bring his father up lightly.

"Yea?" Jax asked, surprised that Tara agreed so easily.

"It'll be good for me too, having someone to study with." Tara said with a shrug. She tried to play it off cool, but she felt her heart racing at the thought of spending more time with Jax, time alone, outside of school. Tara hid her blush by busying herself with her books and gathering up the rest of her stuff.

Jax's eyes narrowed at Tara's words, intent on her face. He smiled when he saw the telltale blush across her cheeks that belied her blasé words. "Cool. How about tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night?" Tara repeated. "Sure."

"I'll meet you at your place after school? Around 4?"

"We can just meet in the library. It'll be easier to study there." Tara replied quickly.

"Nah, I can't study in libraries, too quiet." And not private, he thought.

"Okay." Tara replied reluctantly, hoping that tomorrow would be a day her father would head out for drinks straight after work.

"Alright, see you then." Jax said getting up from the table. Tara watched him and Opie head out of the room, Opie slapping Jax's back as they maneuvered out into the hall.

Tara spent the next morning before school cleaning the house and hiding her father's liquor bottles. She heard him come in relatively early the night before and hoped it was a sign that today would be a good day. She checked the house one last time to make sure everything was in order before heading off to school. In first period, Tara was surprised when Jax and Opie didn't slip into the room just as the final bell rang. She was sure Jax would've been in school, at least to make sure she didn't flake on their study date.

As the day continued on, the seat next to hers remained empty. David Hale used Jax's absence to his advantage and chatted with Tara throughout the day. He talked about the upcoming football game and asked if she was going. Tara shook her head, she wasn't into school sports. David pressed, saying he'd love to have her come out sometime, that it'd be great if she'd come see him play. Tara answered noncommittally, trying to be polite as David had always been kind to her, but did not want to give him any false hope.

After classes ended, Tara made her way home slowly, sure that Jax wasn't going to show up. She didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed. Probably a little of both. She knew that meeting up with Jax outside of school would just lead to things that she wasn't sure she was ready for. When she arrived home she frowned as she saw her father's car parked haphazardly in the driveway a sure sign that he never went to work, instead headed out to the bars then returned home. She took a deep breath as she opened the door and peered inside. She didn't see her father in the living room and took a few cautious steps inside as she closed the door quietly behind her. She felt a flush of anger as she looked at the mess before her. Empty bottles littered the floor, a pillow had been ripped open, it's feathers scattered throughout the room. She put her backpack on the floor by the door as she moved deeper into the house. She continued towards the kitchen and saw the refrigerator door standing open, food lying on the floor. Tara looked down the hall at her father's closed bedroom door and tiptoed to her own room, closing the door silently behind her. She slid the lock into place and leaned against the door, frustrated, a moment before her father's bedroom door slammed open. Tara jumped as his fists pounded against her door. She slid down to the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest as her father's muffled voice came through the door.

Tara waited a few minutes for her father to tire himself out before she opened her door. He stood in front of her, fists clenched, tears streaming down his face.

"You're nothing like her." He spat. "You'll never be good like her."

Tara closed her eyes at the rush of pain his words brought, trying to tell herself that he didn't mean it, didn't know what he was saying. She understood that looking at her hurt him. She looked so much like her mother.

"There's no food in this fucking house!" He yelled after she didn't reply.

"I'll have to go to the store and get something." Tara said quietly, stamping down the urge to point out that there would have been food if he didn't toss it all over the floor and let it go to waste. "Then I'll make dinner."

As Tara moved past him, he reached out and grabbed her arm. Tara cried out as he squeezed painfully, each finger digging into her skin. She could smell the alcohol fumes on his breath.

"You're an ungrateful bitch!" He yelled. "It should have been you! Not her!"

Her father squeezed her arm tighter, causing tears to spring to her eyes, when she heard a knock at the front door.

"Who is that?" Her father yelled, his head turning towards the sound. Tara wrenched her arm out of his grasp and hurried past him.

"Coming!" She called out, grabbing a sweatshirt from the closet and pulling it over her.

"Where the hell are you going?" Sam yelled, following her. "Come back here you bitch! You need to fucking make me dinner!"

Tara ignored her father, and brushed the tears away as she picked up her backpack and pulled open the door.

Jax stood just outside the door, the surprised and concerned look on his face telling her that he had overheard her father's last words. Jax craned his neck, trying to peer into the room behind her as Tara quickly shut the door. Jax turned his gaze to Tara's face, noting the dried tear tracks that lined her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly as Tara moved past him and off the porch. Jax followed close behind as Tara moved up the street.

"We should study in the park. It's too nice of a day to be inside." Tara said quickly, turning down a corner towards the park.

"Tara!" Jax called, bringing her to a stop.

Tara turned at looked at him. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She turned and continued walking. Jax kept pace with her, walking silently by her side, deciding not to push her.

As they got closer to the park, Tara broke the silence.

"He loved her so much." She said quietly, trying to explain away what he'd heard and seen. She hated seeing the pity in his eyes whenever he glanced at her. "And I look a lot like her. So it makes it hard for him. He doesn't even realize what he's saying."

Jax remained silent, not knowing what to say. He didn't have any experience with things like this. Even growing up in the shadow of a motorcycle club, he'd never witnessed a member verbally or physically abuse a woman.

"He usually just sleeps it off." She continued, trying to downplay the scene earlier. She looked to where Jax walked next to her, trying to read what he was thinking.

"All he does is say things?" He finally asked, studying her face, his blue gaze serious.

"Yea." Tara lied. "And not very often. Today was just a bad day."

Jax nodded, resignedly accepting her response, even though he hated doing so. But he didn't know what else he could do at the moment. He wasn't her boyfriend, he didn't have any say in what happened in her life, wasn't in a position to step in if she didn't want him to. And it was obvious by the way she tried to make excuses for her old man that she didn't want him to get involved.

When they reached the park, Jax led Tara over to a table off to the side away from where the other townspeople were relaxing in the afternoon sun. Tara sat down at the table and began pulling books from her bag setting them out with her school notes on top. She was surprised when Jax sat opposite her, without any books, his gaze turning distant.

"You okay?" She asked quietly, worried he was going to bring up her father again. "You weren't in school today." She continued hoping to change the subject.

"No I didn't feel like going." He replied, his gaze meeting hers.

"How come?" Tara asked, expecting a shrug and sarcastic retort along the lines of 'felt like taking the day off', his usual response.

"My mom's getting remarried." He said in a low tone.

Tara remained silent for a moment, as she took in his words. It had only been four months since Jax's father died. She saw the angry flush that moved across his face and understood his anger. If her father had remarried so soon after her mother died she didn't know if she could forgive him. Then again maybe if he had found someone else she would still have the father she remembered from before her mother died.

"Do you like the guy? The one your mom's marrying."

"It's Clay, she's marrying Clay. He was my dad's best friend. Helped start the club."

"At least you know him right? And if he was your dad's friend he must be a good person." Tara said trying to make him feel better.

"I guess. He's VP for the club, well president now. He wants me to be his best man. I know he's just doing that for the club. Show of strength and unity and all." Jax leaned back, closing his eyes as he lifted his face to the sky. "It just fucking sucks."

"It's too soon." Tara replied, instantly understanding Jax's discomfort.

"It's only been a few months. And she's already moving on. Everyone is. The club voted Clay in as prez and now he's marrying mom. My dad started the club, was it's first president." Jax said trailing off.

"And he deserves respect." Tara continued as Jax opened his eyes to look at her.

"Yea he does."

"Have you talked to your mom about this?"

"No. I want her to be happy."

"And Clay makes her happy?"

"Yea."

Tara didn't know how she'd react if her father had told her he was going to get married again, let alone only months after her mother died. But from what Jax said it sounded like everything was already moving forward and Jax was stuck with having to keep his feelings about it inside. She hoped that the thought of his mom's happiness would help Jax swallow this bitter pill a bit better and take away some of the anger she felt him. Tara felt herself blush when Jax finally turned his eyes to her and began to study her face.

"You have green eyes." He said softly, almost reverently as he leaned closer.

Tara's eyes closed and she stopped breathing when Jax's lips brushed hers.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for all of the reviews! It's great to hear you guys are enjoying the story. I've decided to stick with the author's notes and it will probably be my main form of communication. The work schedule is increasing, which is good for the real world, not so good for going online. So back to the author's notes I go. Thanks again, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm sure we're all looking forward to this weeks episode.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jax's heart skipped a beat when he felt Tara's lips open beneath his as she returned his kiss. He held himself in check, keeping the kiss light so as not to frighten her away. He clenched his fists on the tabletop to stop from burying them in her hair and pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Unable to help himself, he lightly touched his tongue to hers, reveling in Tara's gasp of surprise.

All too soon they pulled apart, Tara leaned back looking dazed. Jax tried to keep the shit-eating grin off his face, knowing that it would just make Tara uncomfortable, or mad, most likely both. He hadn't planned on kissing her, was going to wait until he got her alone a few more times before plotting his next move.

"Whoa." Tara said, lifting her fingers to her lips.

"Yea." Jax said grinning.

His grin disappeared when Tara raised her eyes to his and he saw the confusion there. He stayed quiet, waiting for her to make the first move.

"Jax." Tara began, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Jax interrupted, his patience already gone because he knew he wasn't going to like what she said next. "I didn't mean to do that."

"You didn't?" Tara asked her eyes meeting his uncertain.

"I mean I didn't plan it. It just kind of happened you know?" He searched Tara's eyes, his gaze holding hers as he asked. "Are you mad?"

"No. Just surprised I guess." Tara replied. Jax released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "But we can't do this." Tara continued.

Jax stiffened at her words, at a loss. He'd never kissed a girl and spent half the time during the kiss worrying about pushing her too far or making her uncomfortable. And he'd sure as hell never apologized for kissing a girl. But Tara, she was different, and she managed to throw him for a loop whenever he least expected it. This time she was pushing him away, again.

"I mean I'm glad we're friends and all." She said, looking at him for confirmation that she was classifying them as friends. "And I wouldn't want to jeopardize that."

Jax remained quiet, not yet willing to accept defeat when it came to Tara, however he knew a strategic retreat was needed at the moment.

"You're right." He said, his mind already whirling as he tried to figure out his next move. "Guess we better hit those books huh?"

* * *

Jax and Tara continued to meet after school two to three times a week to study. They met at the park, Tara didn't want a repeat of Jax's last visit to her house and Jax wasn't willing to throw her to the wolves (also known as Gemma and Clay) at his house just yet. They didn't get much studying accomplished, not that Jax planned to get any done as he never brought his books, but instead talked about anything and everything. They talked about superficial things, school, the town, they debated over each other's taste in movies and music, discussed how they spent their free time when they weren't together. Over time, when they'd exhausted the lighter subjects, their conversations turned more serious. They talked about their dreams for the future, about their parents, how their lives changed after the deaths of their loved ones. Jax felt a deeper connection to Tara than he had with anyone else before her. He could see she felt something for him too. It was in her eyes and her blushes when she looked at him, but she wouldn't let him move them past friendship.

Three weeks after his and Tara's first study date, Jax stood up next to Clay as he married his mother. Jax hung around the clubhouse afterwards; watching members of the Sons from all different charters get wasted. His mother and Clay had disappeared into one of the back rooms a few hours before and the party had taken a turn as the crow-eaters moved into position to grab the attention of the club members. While everyone was distracted Jax swiped a bottle of whiskey from behind the bar and shoved it under his jacket. He moved outside and sat on one of the tables, fire running down his throat as he gulped the whiskey. Opie came and sat beside him, silently offering support. Jax took a few more sips and was feeling pleasantly buzzed. He hopped off the table, looking out towards the road in front of Teller-Morrow.

"You okay brother?" Opie asked, coming to stand behind him.

"Just fine." Jax said, handing him the bottle. "See you later."

"I'll come with you."

"I'm good. Just gonna head home." Jax smiled his thanks and slapped Opie on the back as he moved out into the road. Opie frowned as he watched Jax make his way towards the road. As Jax had planned on crashing at his house that night, so Opie wasn't surprised to see when Jax reached the road, instead of turning in the direction of his house, he went the opposite way.

Jax walked along the quiet streets of Charming, with no destination consciously planned, but wasn't surprised when he found himself standing outside Tara's house. He didn't see her father's car in the driveway, so he circled around the house, quickly peeking in windows trying to figure out which one was hers. As he came around the back of the house he saw a faint light in one window. Jax tapped one finger lightly against the window, then harder when she didn't respond. His patience was rewarded, when the curtains were pulled aside and Tara stood in front of him, her mouth open in shock.

"Jax!" She said, throwing the window open. "What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Wanted to see you." He slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Tara asked, a suspicious look in her eyes.

"No." Jax said, though the fog in his head would indicate different. "Clay and my mom got married today." He continued.

Tara studied him for a minute, her gaze softening. "I'll be right out." She said finally. She left the window open as she crossed her bedroom and moved beyond the door.

Jax grinned and slowly made his way back to the front of the house. He kept tripping over his feet and cursing. Tara's laughter alerted him to her presence.

"Not drunk at all huh?" She asked, moving to his side to steady him.

"Nope."

Jax shifted so instead of Tara being at his side, they stood facing each other. He gazed down at her as Tara watched him. He moved his hands so they circled her waist, and shifted his feet as if trying to steady himself, standing wide so Tara fit in between in his legs. Tara laid her hands on his arms to help him. Jax's gaze moved lower and he felt the heat rush to his groin as he took in the white top and light-blue pajama pants she was wearing. He studied how her breasts pushed against the soft material of her top, his fingers twisting the bottom of the shirt as he imagined the size and shape of her.

"How are you feeling?" Her words snatched his attention back up to her face.

"Perfect. Have a new dad already." He replied, feeling the low simmer of anger that been a part of him ever since his mother told him of their plans.

"Jax." Tara began.

Jax cut off her words as he leaned down to kiss her hungrily. The only thought in his head, to keep her quiet, because she was always thinking and when she was thinking, she talked and then he'd have to think. Tara gasped in surprise and Jax took advantage deepening their kiss as he tangled his tongue with hers. He backed Tara up until her back came into contact with the house. Jax thrust his tongue in and out of her mouth, imitating the act he desperately wished to perform with her. Tara moaned low in her throat, her tongue tangling with his, meeting his every thrust. Jax slid his right hand up her waist until he cupped her full breast. Tara gasped again as Jax rubbed his hand over her breast, gently kneading the soft flesh. Tara leaned her head back as Jax trailed his lips down her neck, sucking gently. His clever fingers found her nipple through her top and rolled it, relishing her gasp as the tip hardened. His lips descended on the place between her neck and collarbone, causing Tara to cry out. He sucked harder at the sensitive skin, her mewling moans egging him on. Jax lifted his lips from her neck, noting the red mark against her skin with satisfaction. He returned his lips to hers, tongue meeting hers in deep kiss as his hand moved up to the tiny strap at her shoulder. He pulled the material down until her breast sprung free. Tara gasped as the cool night air came into contact with her exposed skin. Jax broke free from her neck, cursing the darkness that kept the details of her breast from his gaze. Jax groaned in frustration before returning his lips to her neck and moved down until they closed around her hardened nipple. Tara screamed as Jax sucked at the engorged peak, her fingers twisting in his hair. He felt her hips arch against his and shifted so he could fit between her legs. His left hand kneaded her covered breast as he continued to suckle the exposed one. Every time he swirled his tongue around her nipple or increased the pressure, Tara's hips would arch against his. Jax met her thrusts, rubbing himself against her, gasping when she moved against his dick. Jax released her breast, his hand moving back down to clasp her thigh, pulling it up to rest against his hip, bringing their lower bodies into closer contact, causing Tara's breath to hitch when his hardness came into contact with her center. Jax soothed his tongue across her nipple before releasing it and leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes open to watch her face. Tara felt the heat of his gaze and lifted her eyes to meet his, their gazes locked as he pressed against her. Tara would scream, her eyes falling closed each time his jean covered length thrust hard against her center, her pajama bottoms offering little in terms of a clothing barrier. Jax softened his movements, wanting Tara's gaze to meet his, wanting to see what she was feeling reflected in her eyes. He pressed lightly against her, his movements slow and measured, one hand on her thigh, the other tangled in her hair, as he and Tara stared at each other, their open mouths inches apart, their breaths mingling with each gasp.

Jax was so lost in the girl before him that he didn't hear the car coming up the driveway until the light moved across them. Tara gasped, her panic evident. Jax released her thigh as Tara pulled up her top to cover her breasts.

"My dad's home!" She whispered, looking around desperately.

"He didn't see us. Just the headlights reflecting." Jax said hurriedly, trying to reassure her. He quickly glanced around and decided they were pretty well hidden from the driveway.

He slid an arm around Tara's waist, his tipsiness from before gone in the haze of lust and concern of discovery. He wasn't concerned for himself, hell his family would congratulate him, but he felt fear for Tara, of what her dad would do to her if he caught them. Jax directed her back to her bedroom window, swiftly pulling the screen off. He tossed it aside, before boosting Tara up and helping her scramble through the window.

Tara moved quickly across her room, closing the door and locking it before returning back to the window where Jax waited.

"Meet me in the park tomorrow morning." He whispered, hating the desperation he heard in his voice, clenching his hands on the windowsill. Tara had wrapped her arms around herself and looked at him wide-eyed. Finally she nodded, moving closer to the window. Jax wanted to climb into the room and hold her, calm the wild look in her eyes. Tara whispered good night as she pulled the window shut. Jax stood outside her window, watching Tara's light go out. He glanced over at the discarded screen and shrugged, no point in putting it back. If he got his way, he'd need the access to Tara's window clear.

He moved around the house, ears perked for any sign of a disturbance inside. Figuring it was all clear he continued down the street, heading for Opie's house. His mom and Clay planned to go to the cabin for a few days for their honeymoon and Jax didn't feel like spending that time in the house alone or at the clubhouse.

Jax quietly slipped into the Winston's house, an effort he shouldn't have bothered with. Opie lounged on the couch flipping through the channels; obviously waiting up for him and Piney was nowhere to be seen.

"The old man still at the clubhouse?" Jax asked nonchalantly.

"Yea, we'd be lucky to see him before the end of the week." Opie retorted, shutting the TV off and shifting into a sitting position. "Have a nice walk home?" Opie asked sarcastically, nodding his head towards Jax's hair.

Jax reached up and felt the wild locks that Tara had been pulling on. He put on his best grin and shrugged.

"Well you know me, can't go home without some company." He joked, hoping Opie would let it go. He wasn't in the mood for a talk with his best friend.

"Yea sure." Opie replied, obviously not convinced.

Jax moved passed him to head down the hall towards Opie's room. He hoped Ope would take the hint and not push further. Jax stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the cot that was set up next to Opie's bed. He lay on his back; his eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling, his mind running over the last few hours. He heard Opie slip into the room a few minutes after him, but his best friend wisely didn't ask any more questions. Jax had lost track of how much time had passed before he finally slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Jax woke up the next morning, his head pounding and heart heavy. He had managed to flip around onto his stomach in his sleep and leaned up on his elbows to see the clock that sat on the table next to Opie's bed and groaned as the bright red seven mocked him. Jax lay back down, burying his head in the pillow trying to fall back asleep, but thoughts of his mom and stepfather and Tara kept him from being able to relax. Recognizing that it would be a futile attempt to get more sleep Jax pushed himself up from the cot and stretched. He rummaged around the floor for his clothes and took the pile out with him to the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later and figured Piney must have crashed at the clubhouse, as the house was empty of his usual loud snores.

Deciding he needed to get out of the house and walk off some of his moodiness, Jax threw on his hoodie and headed outside. He walked along the quiet streets, the hour so early that most of the people in town were still home in bed. The farther he got away from Opie's and the clubhouse, the more Jax's thoughts turned to Tara. He wished they weren't interrupted so quickly last night. Not because he wished they'd been able to finish what they started (well if he was honest with himself, that was part of it), but because they didn't have a chance to talk about what happened and he knew Tara well enough to know that after something like that, her mind would already be going. Jax continued thinking as he walked on. He enjoyed women, was proud of his reputation with them, how he could just look at one and know he'd be able to have her. He'd been sexually active since he was fourteen and an afternoon experimenting with Pam Davis went way beyond what it should have. Since then he'd been exposed to a wide variety of women, girls his age, crow-eaters, cougars. Jax enjoyed them all, learning everything he could from his older conquests and using the knowledge on the younger ones. But Tara was different. He recognized it from the moment he sat down next to her and instead of flirting she gave her condolences for his father. They were the only two people he knew who had gone through the loss of a parent. Opie's mom had walked out, so in a way Opie was in the same boat, but his mom was at least still alive (which Jax respected in a way could be worse, knowing your parent was alive, but didn't want you), but no one but Tara could understand what he was going through. She was the only girl who didn't fawn all over him, or practically jump out of her panties when he smiled at her. Jax knew Tara would have been up half the night, her mind going, dissecting every word and action from the minute he showed up outside her window. Jax worried that she wouldn't show up in the park this morning, or even if she did he'd see regret across her face. He knew he shouldn't have gone over there last night, given the place his head was in, especially with the booze running through his system making him bold, pushing all coherent thoughts out of his mind.

Jax entered the park as he tried to figure out what to say to Tara this morning. He knew he was walking a fine line. He couldn't just blow it off as another hookup, that wouldn't be fair to either of them, but he couldn't push her into something he knew she wasn't ready for, hell he wasn't even sure he was ready for what they could become.

* * *

Tara watched as the sun moved higher in the sky from the safety behind her bedroom window. She glanced at the clock and grimaced. Eight o'clock was way too early to be awake on a Sunday morning, especially after a sleepless night. Tara sighed in embarrassment as she thought of last night. She couldn't believe how far she had let things go. She knew Jax was drunk and probably didn't know what he was doing, it should have been up to her to keep things in check, but the minute she felt his mouth on hers, their tongues meeting, all sense fled and all she could do was feel.

She slipped out of her room and into the hall bathroom. She sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her lips were still full and tender from Jax's kisses last night. She noted the hickey low on her neck, already able to see the proud smirk that would cross his face when he saw it. Tara splashed some water on her face and brushed her teeth before returning back to her bedroom. In the light of day she felt guilty for her actions last night. Jax was in a vulnerable place, his whole home life changing, she should have been a friendly ear, someone he could talk to, not another girl who threw herself at Jax Teller. Tara prided herself on being better than that, of being able to keep herself from falling under Jax's spell. Tara glanced at the clock again, knowing it was too early to head over to the park, but unable to remain in the house. She threw on a sweatshirt and jeans and looked back towards the window. Tara opened the window and crawled out, lightly dropping to the ground. As she stood on her tiptoes to pull the window back down she thought at least one good thing came from last night, she'd found an easier way to get out of the house without having to worry about waking her father.

As she was walking Tara tried to figure out what she wanted. She liked Jax; he was funny, charming, kind and to top it off, drop dead gorgeous. He made her laugh and made her feel safe. She was attracted to him, physically and emotionally and did want more than friendship with him, but worried that she would end up just another notch on his belt, another girl that Jax dated and discarded. Tara valued the friendship they'd developed, looked forward to their classes together and their study dates after school and she didn't want to lose that. But she also knew where things were heading. Neither one of them just wanted to be friends, and it was obvious that eventually their attraction would lead them beyond platonic friendship, what happened last night was just a preview of the things to come.

As she entered the park she was surprised to see Jax's bright blonde hair as he sat at their table. His back was to her, his head down staring at his hands as they rested on the table.

"Hey." Tara said softly as she came up next to him.

"Hey." Jax replied just as quietly, his head turning so his eyes met hers. He noted the shadows under her eyes from her sleepless night and the confusion that still lurked beneath her green gaze. He couldn't help the entirely male satisfaction he felt when he saw the edge of a bruise on her neck, unable to stop the smirk that spread across his face; especially once he caught sight of Tara's annoyed expression. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She replied, sitting across from him. "The window came in handy at least, don't have to worry about crossing the whole house when I leave." She added jokingly.

Jax gave her a small smile in acknowledgement, but filed her words away for later thought.

The two gazed at each other silently for a few minutes, neither wanting to be the one to bring up what had happened the night before. Jax was not going to blame his actions on the booze. Yea he was tipsy, but he sure as hell knew what he was doing as well. He didn't want Tara to think the only reason he was there and started everything was because of booze. He wanted to make sure she knew it was what he wanted.

"About last night." Jax said finally, deciding to take the bull by the horns and get this over with. "I'm sorry for taking things so far."

"It's not your fault, you were in a tough place. Vulnerable. "

"I was pissed for sure, but I knew what I was doing." Jax leaned forward and reached across the table to hold Tara's hand. "The minute I left the clubhouse I knew what coming to your place could lead to. I knew what I wanted and had just enough booze to silence my conscience, to turn off everything that would remind me to wait."

"Oh." Tara said quietly, her back straightening.

"Shit." Jax cursed, running his free hand through his hair in frustration. "That came out wrong. I didn't go to your place planning on something happening. I just, I just wanted to be with you." He said. "You're the only one who could make it all go away, the only one who could make all the different thoughts and feelings that were running through me find some sense."

"You were drinking, it should have been up to me keep things in line." Tara said taking the blame on herself.

"I wasn't drunk Tara. I knew what I was doing, I should have stopped it, but I didn't."

"I've never done anything like that before." Tara said quietly, her gaze dropping to the table in front of her.

"I know." Jax replied.

"No I mean, I've never done anything like that, _ever_." She said with more force.

"I know." Jax said again, dropping his head. He felt guilty. Tara didn't deserve to have her first sexual experience be a heated mess up against the wall of her father's house.

"I'm not going to be like those other girls Jax."

Jax looked up and met Tara's gaze. He felt hopeful and waited for her to continue.

"I won't just be a number. If we do this, it has to be more." Tara squeezed his hand and Jax nodded, afraid to say anything and scare her off. "It has to be just us." She said, staring at him. Tara was not only familiar with Jax's habit of moving through girls quickly, but also of juggling multiple girls at once.

"It will be." Jax promised.

"Can we take it slow?" Tara asked in a soft voice. "See what happens, where it goes?"

Jax, happy that Tara wanted to give them a try, readily agreed. He knew she was still nervous, her family situation having made her wary of having to depend on someone else.

"It'll be casual." Jax said, squeezing her hand. At his words Tara visibly relaxed and smiled. Jax's heart stopped as he saw and felt for the first time the full effect of Tara's smile.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the lateness of the update as I had promised to update every Sunday, but am grateful that I had written and edited this chapter in advance. I'm posting this chapter with a heavy heart. You may have heard of the accident that occurred at the Indycar race in Las Vegas yesterday. Tragically a beloved driver, Dan Wheldon was killed in the wreck. As a lifelong fan of Indycar racing, I had the privilege of meeting Dan in 2007 and was awed by his kindness and graciousness towards his fans. He made anyone who met him feel like they were a friend, and not just a fan. I became a fan of his the moment I met him and am heartbroken at this loss of a man who had such enthusiasm for this sport and was poised to become a fantastic ambassador for Indycar. He had such a brilliant future ahead of him. My thoughts are with his beloved family, his wife and two boys, as well as everyone in the Indycar community.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jax returned to Opie's in a much better mood then he had left. After their talk in the park Jax and Tara headed over to the diner and had breakfast. They quickly fell back into their normal routine, all the awkwardness of earlier gone. Jax resisted the urge to lean over and kiss her, willing to take things back a few steps, let Tara grow comfortable again.

Jax walked through the door and found Opie much in the same position as he found him last night. Sprawled on the couch, watching TV, an empty cereal bowl on the floor next to him. Jax dropped down into Piney's easy chair and waited expectantly for Opie.

"You were out of here early this morning." Opie said, not disappointing.

"Went for a walk." Jax replied with a grin.

"Did this walk happen to include an early morning meeting in the park with a lovely brunette?"

"It might have." Jax's grin grew wider.

"And based on the shit-eating grin you're wearing it must have gone well." Opie sat up and looked over at Jax. "She finally let you in her pants?"

"In the park this morning?" Jax said laughing.

"That does seem to be a lot, even for you. But the prospect of getting closer to her panties seems to have gotten brighter."

"We're going to keep it casual. See how it goes."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I've been okay with waiting months to get this far."

"True, that in of itself is unlike you."

* * *

The next two weeks passed without much of a change. Jax and Tara still met after school, but Tara had finally given up on pretending their dates were for studying. Jax was able to sneak in innocent kisses at the end of these dates, but never pushed further.

About a week before his sixteenth birthday, Jax came downstairs for dinner with his mother and Clay. Gemma was stirring something on the stove, while Clay read through some papers at the table.

"I wanted to talk to you guys." He said, drawing their attention.

"Sure baby." Gemma replied, turning from the stove. "What is it?"

"My birthday."

"A big one. Sixteen." Clay said proudly.

"I know Samcro's gonna want to do something big, after dad and all." Jax began. "But on Friday, can we keep things more low key? Words already getting around school about the party so I know a lot of kids are going to show up, and I want Friday to be just about that. How about saving the Samcro bash for Saturday?"

"Most of the charters will be coming in for Friday, make a whole weekend of it." Clay said slowly.

Jax nodded. "Do you think you could keep them in check, don't let it turn into a nuthouse?"

Clay and Gemma exchanged a glance.

"I think so." Clay said finally. "Keep the good booze locked up, the pussy at a minimal, that should keep most of them in line."

"I'll get the girls to keep an eye out too." Gemma said, her mind already moving into the changes she'll need to make to the menu for the weekend.

"Thanks." Jax said, sitting down next to Clay.

The next morning, Jax met Opie at the end of the driveway. Opie had turned sixteen a month before, and pretty much had full access to Piney's car. Made skipping school so much easier.

Jax looked up at the darkening sky with a frown.

"Up for a detour?"

"Where to?" Opie asked, sending him a sidelong glance.

"Tara walks to school. She's gonna get soaked."

"So now I'm the chauffeur for you and your girlfriend?" Opie asked good-naturedly.

"At least until I get a hold of my own ride. Hopefully after this weekend you'll be relieved of your duties."

Opie laughed, putting the car in drive. "Okay, lead the way."

As Jax directed Opie towards Tara's street he brought up the party this weekend.

"I'm gonna ask Tara to stop by the lot Friday." Jax said with forced casualness.

Opie shot a glance his way. "Is that a good idea?"

"Mom and Clay agreed to keep Samcro out of Friday. Save all that stuff for Saturday. I figure it gives Tara a chance to see this side of my life, before things go further. "

"So you want her there as your date?"

"Hell no. That'd be throwing her to the wolves. Could you imagine Hurricane Gemma if I brought Tara to something this important as my date? No, half the school's planning on showing up at this thing, I'll just tell her I wanted to make sure she was going to be there."

"It could work. But you're living a pipe dream if you really think the guys are going to behave themselves on Friday."

"I'll make sure to get her home before anything real crazy begins."

Opie snorted. "Good luck with that one brother."

Jax sat back, knowing it would be tough to have Tara come to Teller-Morrow and still protect her from seeing the club in full party form. But, when it all came down, he wanted her there. Wanted to share this with her.

Opie pulled up slowly in front of Tara's house and Jax leaned forward to check the time on the dashboard.

"She's probably already on her way." He said as Opie put the car in motion again and continued down the street.

* * *

Tara walked slowly along the sidewalk, glancing up at the black clouds that circled above her. She kicked herself for not grabbing an umbrella on the way out of the house, but she had to move quickly as she heard her father already moving around in his bedroom.

She groaned as she felt the first raindrop hit the top of her head and began to walk faster.

"Looks like it's gonna get pretty bad out there in a minute. Want a ride?"

Tara turned around to see a grinning Jax hanging out of the passenger side window of an old station wagon. Opie waved from the drivers seat.

"I don't know." Tara began with a smile. "Can I trust you to behave yourselves?"

"No promises babe."

Tara laughed and pulled the door open climbing into the spacious backseat. As soon as Jax finished rolling up his windows the skies opened.

"Looks like we found you just in time." Opie said from the front.

"Yea thanks. It would've sucked showing up today looking like a drowned rat." Tara replied.

"I don't know, I'm seeing some wet t-shirt fantasies coming true if we left you out there." Jax said noting Tara's white shirt. He was rewarded by a swat to the back of the head from the petite brunette sitting behind him.

"Behave Teller." Tara shot back.

"Yea behave Teller." Opie intoned.

Tara remained silent a moment, then giving into a devilish impulse she smiled.

"Hmm," She began in a mulling tone. "A wet t-shirt fantasy huh? I guess if you have them, then the other guys in school do too. Would make for an interesting morning."

Jax growled low in his throat causing Tara to grin as she glanced up into the rearview mirror to see the telltale crinkle around Opie's eyes as he grinned back at her.

When they got to school, Tara ignored the curious glances sent her way from the other students as they watched her emerge from a car with Jax and Opie. Jax sent his trademark smirk towards a group of cheerleaders that were glaring at Tara. Tara moved quickly through the lot, not only eager to be away from the watchful eyes of her classmates, but slightly annoyed at Jax's attentions towards the other girls. She ignored Jax as he caught up to her, annoyed that his longer stride allowed him to pull even with her as she hurried along without even looking like he was trying. She knew he was just trying to get a rise out of her after her comment in the car, but she was still annoyed at how easily seeing him even glance at other girls annoyed her.

The school day went quickly, and by the time classes ended the storm from the morning was a distant memory as the sun shined brightly.

"Want to head over to the park?" Jax asked.

"Sure." Tara replied, figuring she could get her homework done later. She and Jax waved goodbye to Opie as they made their way towards the park. They dropped their bags onto the picnic table and made themselves comfortable in the soft grass. Jax shifted around so he could lay down with his head in Tara's lap. He closed his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"So you planning on coming this Friday?" He asked, eyes still closed.

"Coming where on Friday?" Tara asked curiously.

"My birthday party." Jax responded simply, as if it was common knowledge. Which for most of those in town it was.

"I didn't know it was your birthday." Tara said. "On Friday? Happy early birthday." She continued with a smile.

"So will you come?"

"To your party?" She asked.

"Yea. We're having it down at the garage, you really haven't heard about it?"

"Nope. But I don't usually pay attention to the gossip." Jax waited impatiently, his eyes opening to glare at her, his glare hardening when Tara smiled at him with false innocence, not saying a word.

"Of course I'll come." Tara said finally, deciding to put Jax out of his misery, grinning when she saw the smile spread across Jax's face.

"Good." He said simply, laying back and enjoying the feel of Tara's fingers in his hair.

* * *

Tara groaned as she held up another shirt before tossing it onto the growing pile of clothes on her bed. She'd never had so much trouble picking out clothes. Then again, she was usually just throwing on something for school instead of attending a party at Teller-Morrow. And even though she had never been to the garage before, she knew that a party at Teller-Morrow was different then any house party the other kids at school would throw. She moved back over to her closet, sorting through the different shirts. She pushed aside any long-sleeved shirts and focused on t-shirts and tank tops. She glanced behind her to check the time and groaned again. Jax told her the party started at nine and it was already ten after. Tara settled on a white tank top layered underneath a navy blue t-shirt. She pulled on her jeans, ran a quick brush through her hair and checked her makeup. Taking one last look at the outfit, Tara was happy with the result. The jeans hugged her hips, showing off her ass, and she knew once she put on the heels they would make her legs look longer. The shirt was tight, especially with the tank underneath and it hugged her curves, making her boobs look bigger as they peaked out from beneath the top of the tank.

Tara picked up her heels, carrying them in one hand as she moved towards the window. She took one last look around the room to make sure nothing was out of place, her calculating gaze moved over the lump of pillows in the center of her bed, deciding they were a pretty good representation of her as if she was lying in bed. She grabbed her purse from her desk and slipped it over her shoulders and across her body. She slid the window open and quickly climbed out. She left it open a crack to make it easier to get back in and slipped on her shoes. Tara walked quickly towards the front of the house and was surprised when headlights flashed at her from down the street. She blinked to clear her vision and moved cautiously towards the car. As her eyes became accustomed to the darkness she recognized the station wagon Opie had driven a few days before. As she got closer, she saw Opie standing next to the driver's side door.

"And here I thought you were prompt." He kidded.

"Wardrobe issues." Tara replied. "Shouldn't you be at the party?"

"Jax wanted to pick you up, but couldn't get away, so here I am."

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that." Tara said gratefully, pulling open the door and settling into the passenger seat. "Were you waiting long?" At Opie's sarcastic look, she laughed. "Usually I'm on time." She added, only slightly defensive.

"Sure." Opie replied.

Opie entertained Tara on the ride back to Teller-Morrow by telling embarrassing stories about Jax from their childhood. Tara was laughing so hard that her ribs ached and she had tears running down her face.

When they pulled up to Teller-Morrow the party was in full swing. Opie parked the car towards the back and grinned when he saw his best friend make a beeline for the car. Jax opened Tara's door for her and after one look at her face he sent a dirty look towards his best friend.

"What did you tell her?" He asked, already regretting asking Opie to pick up Tara.

"Nothing." Opie said innocently with a shrug. "Just some stories from our youth."

Tara tried to stifle a giggle and when Jax glared down at her she couldn't help the full-blown laugh.

"Thanks man." Jax said sardonically having a pretty good idea of which stories Opie decided to share.

Opie just shrugged and moved ahead of the couple towards the center of the lot.

Jax threw his arm around Tara's shoulders and grinned when she reached up a hand to clasp his. They walked towards the center of the lot, ignoring the looks they were garnering from the other kids and the adults scattered around.

"Come on, I want you to meet some people."

Jax released his hold on Tara as he brought her inside the clubhouse where his mother and Clay were holding court. Most of the members of Redwood Original were there, while the other charters who had come into town were spread out between the bar and outside on the lot.

Clay stood up as Jax came over to him with Tara. Gemma eyed the young woman suspiciously and remained in her seat. Jax shared a look with his mother and sighed when he saw that she wasn't going to budge.

"Clay, mom, this is my friend Tara." He said finally, gesturing Tara forward. "Tara this is my mom and Clay."

"Nice to meet you." Tara said, smiling nervously.

"Having a good time?" Clay asked conversationally.

"I am, thank you." Tara replied, intimidated by the older couple in front of her. Gemma remained silent, studying Tara. She ignored her son's glare as he placed a hand on Tara's lower back and guided her towards where some other members of Samcro sat.

"Tara, this is Piney, Opie's dad, Bobby, Otto, and Tig." Jax said pointing out each guy. He knew introducing Tara to the guys just after meeting his mom and Clay would be a lot for her to take in, especially Tig, but he wanted the guys to know exactly who she was hoping it would be enough to keep them the hell away, or at the very least to keep them in check if they came close to her.

Tara exchanged hellos with the four men, more than a little intimidated, before Jax led her back outside. They joined Opie at one of the tables placed around the perimeter of the lot. He had a bottle of whiskey next to him, two beers in front of him, and a third held loosely in his hand. Jax slapped him on the back as he sat on the table top, Tara climbing up beside him.

Jax took one of the beers and handed the other towards Tara. Tara took the bottle without a word and took a small sip at Jax's encouraging smile. While Jax and Opie talked next to her, she reached into her purse and pulled out the card she had picked up earlier in the week for him.

"Happy birthday. " She said blushing as she handed Jax the card.

"Thanks babe." Jax replied with a smile, setting aside his beer to open the card. Tara watched anxiously as Jax's eyes move across the words she'd written. Jax laughingly shoved off Opie's attempts to grab the card, stuffed it back in the envelope and put it in his pocket. Jax leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek in thanks, ignoring Opie's ribbing from behind them.

The moment quickly ended as Jax turned back to Opie and gave him a quick punch on the shoulder. He picked his beer back up and took a drink, watching the other kids out in the lot. A moment later a hand reached over from behind Jax and pulled the beer out of his hand.

"Ah ah, can't have any of that." Tig said, wagging a finger at Jax as he took a swig of the beer.

Jax glared at him, but his attention was diverted when Clay's voice boomed across the lot.

"Before this party gets too out of hand, we have some business to take care of. Now where's my stepson?" Clay said moving to stand in the center of the lot.

Jax groaned as all attention focused on him, not happy being the center of attention when he just wanted to chill with Tara and Opie, but got to his feet and moved towards his stepfather, stopping a few steps in front of him. Tig followed slowly behind, before coming to stand next to Clay.

"Your father would be so proud of you." He said. "Sixteen's an important birthday and since John couldn't be here to help you celebrate, we wanted to get you something special."

Clay gestured to the corner of the lot, where Bobby and Otto were pushing out a rally off-road bike.

"It's not a top rocker, but it's something to get you started." Clay said, smiling at the gleam in Jax's eyes as the bike moved closer. "And it's still a hell of a lot better than that street bike shit." He added.

Jax moved towards the bike, the light reflecting off its black paint. He circled around it, taking note of every facet. A cheer came from around the lot from the members of Samcro as Jax threw his leg over the seat and settled down to get a feel for the bike. Jax sat still for a moment, enjoying the feel of his first bike, before hopping back off and moving towards Clay, exchanging a quick hug.

"Thank you Clay." He said.

Clay slapped Jax on the back. "Wasn't just me kid. The club wanted to make this extra special."

Jax turned to where Tig, Otto, Piney, and Bobby stood next to the bike.

"Thanks guys."

The four grinned back and Jax saw Gemma moving forward from the corner of his eye. Tears glistened in Gemma's eyes as she watched the joy the moved across her sons face as he looked over the bike.

"Happy birthday Jackson." She said, pulling Jax in for a hug.

"Thanks ma." Jax replied.

"Well test her out." Clay encouraged, tossing Jax the keys. Jax caught them easily and turned his gaze towards the table where Opie and Tara still sat. They smiled at him encouragingly, Opie tipping his beer towards his friend. Jax looked towards the bike and then moved towards the table. He stopped in front of Tara and reached out to tuck the whiskey bottle into his hoodie. He ignored Tara's incredulous gaze and turned his attention to Opie.

"You okay with this bro?" He asked Opie, worried that Ope would be upset that Jax got a bike when he didn't.

"I'm good brother." Opie reassured him, not at all upset that Jax ended up with a bike before him. Jax had been groomed from birth to take over Samcro. Opie knew his dad had his own issues with Samcro, so he tried to keep his family and his club as separate as possible. Getting Opie a bike would be tantamount to announcing his approval of Opie joining the club as soon as he was able, and Piney had trouble swallowing that.

"Want to go for a ride?" Jax asked Tara turning to face her.

Tara stared at him in wide-eyed surprise, her gaze shifting from him to the bike and back again. Even Opie felt his jaw drop in surprise at Jax's words, surprised that he would make such a bold move.

"Sure." Tara said, hopping down from the table. Tonight was her first Samcro party, her first time sneaking out of the house and she felt bold.

Jax guided Tara over to the bike with his hand on the small of her back. He showed Tara how to get onto the bike safely and where to put her feet once she was on then he swung his leg over the bike and settled down, holding the bike steady as he reached out to clasp Tara's hand and help her climb on behind him. Jax handed her the helmet and watched as Tara slipped it on and tightened the strap. Jax smiled when Tara's arms slipped around his waist to hold on tightly to him. He turned the key and the engine roared to life. Jax grinned when Tara's arms tightened around him as the bike vibrated beneath them. Jax kept the bike idling for a few moments, basking in the feeling of the bike beneath him and the girl behind him.

Around them members of Samcro were exchanging looks as they took in the scene in front of them, surprised by the statement Jax was making, his claim on the girl that he pulled up behind him on the bike. Members of the other charters watched with interest, checking out the girl Teller had with him.

Tara glanced around the lot as Jax let the bike idle. She saw the members of the club eyeing her with interest, their surprise at Jax's actions evident. The girls from school glared at her, simmering in a jealous haze. Opie sat back at the table a grin across his face, holding up his beer in salute. Tara shivered as her gaze moved over to where Jax's parents stood, separate from the others, their eyes narrowed as they regarded her. Tara leaned closer against Jax, closing her eyes as she rested her head against him, breathing in his scent.

Jax felt Tara against his back, her head leaning in to fit perfectly between his shoulder blades. He pulled the throttle, loving the sound of the engine's roar.

"Ready?" He called back to Tara. He grinned again when he felt her small nod against his back. "Alright." He said a moment before he put the bike in gear and peeled out of the lot.

Jax was so focused on his new bike that he didn't see the looks exchanged between Clay and Gemma when he brought Tara over to the bike. The two stood side by side, Gemma's gaze concerned and suspicious, while Clay pushed aside all worry or concern knowing the boy was young and didn't realize the implications of his actions, was just focused on impressing the pussy he pulled up on the bike behind him.

Gemma on the other hand could not brush off Jax's actions the way Clay did. She knew her son, how like his father he was. She'd felt a frisson of unease move down her spine when she watched her son grin at the girl just before pulling out of the lot.

"That bitch is going to be trouble." She said in a low tone.

"She's just a piece of ass. He's just showing off." Clay said shrugging off her concerns.

"No, she's not." Gemma said, only her eyes showing her worry as the roar of Jax's bike faded into the distance.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just wanted to thank you all again for the amazing reviews! I'm sorry once again this was late, it was a tough week, but things will start falling back to normal soon. I appreciate all the reviews you guys leave, they mean so much. Plus the day was brightened as the newest storyboard on the app was released today! Hope you all have a great week, and I'll do my best to get back with a new update Sunday.


	6. Chapter 5

**Rating warning: This is a chapter that garnered the fic an M rating. Please be warned.  
**

**Chapter 5**

Tara held onto Jax's waist tightly as he maneuvered them through the streets of Charming. She'd scream and clutch him tighter when Jax pushed the bike faster (his grin getting wider each time he did it) and relax when he'd return to a more normal speed. He drove with purpose through the town, making his way towards the park where he and Tara spent their afternoons.

He cut the engine on the bike and planted his feet as Tara climbed off. She stood in front of him unhooking the helmet and shaking her hair out. Jax smiled at how natural she was on the bike. Tara handed him the helmet and smiled excitedly.

"That was amazing." She said breathlessly.

"Yea it was." Jax answered, hooking the helmet on the handle bar and getting off the bike. He moved the few steps to where Tara stood, hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, adrenaline rushing through his veins. He felt Tara's excitement coming off her in waves and the combination made him bold. He grinned down at her before leaning in for a kiss.

The air sizzled as their lips meet, Tara stood up on her tiptoes, her arms around Jax's neck for balance. Their lips met over and over, Jax groaned when Tara's tongue swept into his mouth, rubbing along his. He slid one hand down to cup her ass, pulling her tighter against him, he tangled his other hand in her hair, angling her head to deepen the kiss further as he took control of their kiss back.

Tara broke the kiss with a gasp, needing air as Jax moved his lips across her jaw in light, nipping kisses, before continuing down her neck.

"You made some kind of statement back there, didn't you?" Tara asked, her mind unable to fully relax until she made sense of what happened at the lot. However, she still arched her neck so Jax could have better access.

Jax murmured something against her neck, his teeth grazing her sensitive skin.

"I saw how everyone was looking at us." Tara continued, and then moaned when Jax's lips latched onto the skin between her neck and collarbone. "What did it mean?" She continued a few moments later, finding it difficult to concentrate when Jax was feasting on her neck. "Does it mean we're together?" She asked on a gasp as Jax bit down on her neck, then soothed the abused skin with his tongue.

"I'm trying to kiss you here babe." He finally answered, his words vibrating against her skin.

"I just need to know." Tara said, dropping her arms from around his neck.

Jax sensed Tara pulling away, not only physically, but emotionally, so he reluctantly released his hold on her neck and ass and met her worried gaze.

"We were already together." He said with a sigh.

"Casually." Tara retorted.

"Yea." He replied simply.

"This seemed like more than a casual statement." She said matter of factly, part of her already knowing the answer, but still needing her suspicions to be confirmed.

Jax shrugged his shoulders and pulled Tara close, his hands circling her waist.

"It was a big deal." Jax said seriously. He took Tara's hand and led her over to their table. He sat on the tabletop and scooted back so Tara could sit in front of him cradled against him. He pulled out the whiskey and took a long swallow. He offered the bottle to Tara and was surprised when she took a large gulp. Tara coughed as the alcohol burned its way down her throat and passed the bottle back. "The bike was a gift from the club. In the club, your bike is your most prized possession." Jax explained. "Usually people don't even think about being involved with a club until their older, like twenties, but with dad founding Samcro, my interest began a hell of a lot earlier. The club giving me the bike tonight, that means that they approve and support my interest."

"Even though you're so young?" Tara asked.

"I'm not a member, no where close, I'm not old enough yet. But by doing this, they're making sure that I know, that when I'm eighteen, I'll be able to prospect and I know I'll have a spot in the club."

Tara was silent for a few moments making sense of what Jax was saying. "The club means so much to you." She said softly.

"Yea. It does." He replied. "They're my family Tara. Dad, Clay, Bobby, Piney, Otto, even Tig, they've all been in my life for as long as I can remember. Dad, Clay, and Piney all were there when the club started, I can't think of anything I want more than having a bike and a cut. A real bike." Jax said glancing over at his gift as he had another swallow of whiskey.

"And taking me along for your first ride? What statement does that make exactly?" Tara asked as she accepted the bottle and took a sip.

"That you're mine." Jax stated confidently. "Showing you off in front of everyone, the club, giving you the honor of the first ride, it's telling everyone that we're together." Jax angled his head so he could see Tara's face as she contemplated his words.

"Wow." She breathed, falling even deeper for him as she truly realized the depth of his actions. "What a way to announce your relationship." She took another drink, shaking her head at the burn.

"Yea." Jax replied, smiling when Tara leaned back against him. He hugged her closer, his chin resting on the top of her head. He and Tara sat silently for a little while, passing the bottle back and forth.

"No other girls." Tara said suddenly, turning her head to stare up at him. "You want to claim me as yours? Then no other girls. I don't share what's mine."

Jax grinned at her possessive tone and leaned down for a kiss.

"No other girls." He promised taking the bottle from Tara's hand and setting it aside.

Tara yelped with surprise as Jax pulled her around so they sat facing each other. She blushed at their intimate position, her legs around his waist, their lower bodies pressing together. She reached up a hand and cupped his cheek, smiling when Jax kissed her palm. She giggled as the fine whiskers on his face brushed against her palm.

"Are you drunk?" Jax asked suddenly, leaning back to take in her whole face.

"No." Tara said, only slightly lying. She wasn't drunk, she'd seen drunk, it was a raging, emotional mess, no she was tipsy, and that was a fun feeling, her worries fading away, replaced by a lightness, as if she was floating.

"Good." Jax groaned pulling her tighter against him, his lips hard against hers.

Tara moaned loudly against his lips, feeling as if her every nerve ending was firing, setting her skin aflame. Jax shifted their positions and never breaking their kiss, guided Tara so she lay flat upon the table as he followed her down.

"I want to see you." Tara, emboldened by the alcohol, whispered, breaking their kiss. Her hands tugged at his shirt, making her meaning clear. Jax sat up and in one fluid movement, pulled his hoodie and shirt over his head, tossing them to the ground beside him. He leaned back down to kiss Tara again and groaned when he felt her small hand on his chest. "I want to feel you." She said softly, sitting up, her hand resting against his chest.

Tara was amazed by the man sitting before her. His skin held a golden sheen, the muscles in his stomach contracting and relaxing with his every breath. She followed the light trail of blonde hair with her eyes from where it spread out across his pecs and narrowed down his stomach until it disappeared beneath the top of his jeans. Tara felt the fast beat of Jax's heart against her hand as he sat still in front of her, she could feel strength of the man before her, was amazed how he reigned it in and submitted to her exploration.

Jax sucked in a breath when Tara's fingers brushed across his flat nipples, causing her to hesitate. Jax smiled at her encouragingly as she resumed her exploration and trailed her hand down his chest and across his abs. He bit down a groan when Tara's hand accidentally brushed the bulge in his jeans. She froze, her startled gaze going to his face.

"It's okay." Jax said, though he was practically dying from the need to be inside her. "Don't worry about it." His fingers played with the edge of her shirt his eyes meeting hers in question. At Tara's small nod, he pulled the shirt over her head and felt his heart stop. Her skin glowed pale in the moonlight, like porcelain, like a fragile doll. Her full breasts were concealed by the white bra she wore and with a quick glance for approval from Tara, Jax reached around her to release the hooks. His breath stopped as her breasts spilled free from the confines of her bra and into his hands. Tara leaned back on her elbows as Jax kneaded her breasts, her heavy lidded eyes closing. She frowned when he released her and opened her eyes to see him leaning over and gathering up the clothes they'd just tossed. She couldn't deny the rush of warmth she felt run through her as he shifted around her to spread out their clothes behind her.

"My turn." Jax said, with a grin, climbing over her as she fell back onto the table. His lips met Tara's as he balanced himself on his elbows to keep his full weight off her. Tara disagreed with this chivalrous behavior and impatiently pulled at his waist, bringing him closer to her, never breaking their kiss. Jax gave in to her demands and sunk down between her legs, causing both of them to gasp at the sensation. Jax moved his lips down Tara's neck quickly, wanting to waste no time as he moved towards his goal. He felt Tara's hands tangled in his hair, holding on tightly as he moved lower. He stared at the bounty before him, the moonlight bright enough for him to see the pale pink of her nipples as they crested atop her pale breasts. He leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth, feeling himself harden even more as Tara screamed and pulled at his hair. Jax reached up and rolled Tara's free nipple between his fingers, then soothed it with the palm of his hand as he pulled her other nipple deep into his mouth.

Tara's eyes fell closed, her breath coming in short gasps, her body a mass of trembling nerves that concentrated in two places, Jax's mouth on her breast and where their lower bodies rested against each other. She groaned as he released her nipple, his grin wide, before he switched to the other, running his tongue over the sensitive peak, before sucking it deeper into his mouth. Tara trembled as the cool night air brushed across her breast only a moment before Jax's hand returned to the abandoned peak. She forced her eyes open to look down at the golden head bent over her breast, wishing she was sober so she'd be sure she'd never forget the sight before her. Tara arched her hips up against Jax's, remembering their movements from a few weeks ago. She ground against him, her actions rewarded when he groaned around her nipple, sending delicious sensations shooting through her, but it still wasn't enough. She spread her legs wider, her hands dropping to Jax's hips to pull him closer to her, tightening her thighs around him to hold him in place.

She rubbed against him, moaning at the friction between their bodies, and grinned when Jax released her nipple and groaned against her breast, his head resting against her chest. Tara wrapped her arms around him, her nails digging into his back as she arched her hips again, groaning in frustration when it still wasn't enough. She leaned forward to look down to where their bodies rested against each other, as if seeing their position would grant her the knowledge she needed to satisfy the ache she was feeling. Letting the alcohol take control she reached her hands down and felt for Jax's belt buckle. She groaned with disappointment when Jax grabbed her hands and pulled them above her head.

Jax's eyes shot open when he felt Tara's hands around his belt. Barely recognizing himself he reached down to take her hands in his and pull them above her head. He regretted his actions an instant later as her current position lifted her breasts towards him, begging to be kissed.

"Not tonight babe." He said softly, bringing one of her hands to his mouth to kiss.

"I want you." Tara breathed. "I want you inside me."

Jax closed his eyes as her words sent a rush of blood to his groin, it took all the strength he had not to rip off the rest of their clothes and plunge inside her.

"Not tonight babe." He repeated regretfully. Tara groaned, frustrated to have come so far only to be left unfulfilled. Jax studied her for a moment, and then reached down for the button on her jeans. Tara's eyes snapped open as she silently watched him pull her zipper down. She lifted her hips willingly when Jax pulled her jeans down to midthigh then looked at him questioningly when Jax sat back and breathed into his hands. "When we do that, we'll both be sober, and be able to take the time to enjoy it." He continued, not wanting the first time they have sex to be when Tara was half drunk, but unwilling to leave her unfulfilled. "I'll make you feel good, babe." He promised, resting his hand on her lower stomach, his fingers walking along her panty line.

"What about you?" She breathed, her stomach going taut as he moved his fingers across her.

"I'll be fine." He answered, slipping his hand under her panties. Tara gasped, her stomach trembling as Jax cupped his hand against her. He slowly rubbed his hand over her, clenching his jaw when he slipped a finger passed her entrance and felt how wet she was for him. He played with her body, his fingers circling around her opening, teasing her into a frenzy, her breath coming quickly in mewling gasps. Jax shifted closer, giving himself a better angle as he slipped one finger inside her, delighting in Tara's scream as her hips bucked against his hand. Jax closed his eyes at the feel of her hot, tight, flesh against his finger, her juices coating him, easing his way as he moved his finger in and out of her. Tara moved her hips against him mindlessly; small gasps and moans escaping from her throat as she tried desperately to reach the end. Jax slipped a second finger into her delighted by the hitch in her breathing. He felt her inner muscles clench around his fingers as her body adjusted to his invasion. He returned his gaze to her face, watching the different expressions move across, her eyes were closed, her total self focused on what he was making her feel. Jax leaned over her, wanting some connection as he flicked his thumb across her clit. Tara cried out, her eyes opening, her gaze clashing with his.

"Watch." He said in a low tone, using his free hand to pull her panties down, exposing her lower body to both their gazes. Jax regretted not being able to take the time to study Tara in more detail, but he could feel she was getting close. Tara looked down her body and watched in fascination as Jax's fingers moved in and out of her. Jax increased his pace, pumping his fingers in and out, in and out, his thumb rubbing against her clit. Jax wished he could take her in his mouth but knew he didn't have the time tonight, let alone the fact it might be too much for her to handle all at once. He felt her muscles tighten around him and leaned over to kiss her, their tongues meeting over and over again as his fingers pumped into her. He caught Tara's moans in his mouth, wishing he had thought this through ahead of time, so they could've been somewhere more private, where he could enjoy Tara's cries to the fullest. As it was, the last thing they needed was to be arrested for indecent exposure, so Jax did the best he could to muffle her moans. He heard her breath hitch, felt her muscles spasming around his fingers as she climaxed and covered her mouth with his, catching her scream. He rode out Tara's climax with her, slowing his fingers to soothe her as the spasms drifted away. Tara sighed and opened her eyes, meeting Jax's heated gaze. She lifted her head to kiss him, not surprised when his tongue surged into her mouth, his kiss one of a starving man.

Jax pulled his fingers out of her and put her panties back into place while he and Tara kissed. They broke apart and worked together to pull Tara's jeans back up, before sorting through their discarded clothes. Jax sat up and unable to help himself, put his fingers against his mouth, tasting her on his skin. Tara sat up next to him and ran her fingers through his hair, turning his face towards hers. She kissed him gently; surprised that she wasn't bothered by the taste of herself on his lips.

"Thank you." She said softly as Jax wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, cuddling up against his side, kissing the back of his shoulder.

* * *

"Did you want to head back to the party?" Jax asked a short while later. Tara leaned her head on his shoulder, drifting off to sleep.

"Do you want me to come back with you?" She asked, not lifting her head.

"You don't have too." He said watching her eyes drift close again. He grinned, Tara had obviously moved on from being a giddy drunk to a sleepy one. Their activities certainly had something to do with that shift as well, he thought with pride.

"How about I take you home?"

Tara nodded against his shoulder and pulled herself upright. Jax hopped off the table and helped Tara step down. Tara swayed on her feet as soon as Jax released her and laughed. She tried to take a step forward but pitched to the side instead. She giggled when Jax caught her against him and shook his head at her.

"Nope you weren't drunk at all." He said, holding her close to his side as they made their way over to the bike.

"Nope." Tara agreed.

Jax made sure she was settled on the bike, pulling his hoodie over her to keep her warm in the cool night air, before climbing on himself. He drove slowly through the silent streets, not trusting Tara to hold on tightly, and wondered how much time had passed since they had left the party. He stopped the bike a few blocks away from Tara's house, not wanting to alert her father to anything suspicious.

"You don't have to do that you know." Tara said quietly a few moments later as she walked alongside him, the buzz from earlier having faded away.

"Do what?"

"Park down the street." She replied, shrugging her shoulders, the movement almost lost in the oversized clothing. "He's probably out, and if he's actually home, he'd be oblivious to the world." She said bitterly.

Sure enough when they reached the front of the Knowles residence, the driveway was empty. Tara pulled the small key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She stepped across the threshold and turned to watch Jax.

"Happy birthday Jax." Tara said quietly, leaning forward to give him a kiss.

"I'll call you in the morning." He promised, unable to help himself as he leaned in for a second kiss.

"Goodnight." He said, stepping back from the door, watching as Tara closed it slowly behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you all again so much for the reviews! Thank you to all of you who have been with me from the start and thank you to all of the new readers that have reviewed over the last week. Welcome, hope you enjoy the fic and I hope you'll continue to leave feedback! Hopefully everyone is staying warm. We got hit with a nice preview of winter here yesterday (well not really nice considering it's October, but you get the idea), thankfully no power lost, but the rest of the east coast wasn't so lucky. Wishing you all a Happy early Halloween and a great week. Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jax resisted the urge to circle around the house, sneak in Tara's window and climb in her bed. He turned away from her house and started back down the street. The time alone gave him the chance to reflect on everything that had been happening over the last few weeks. His thoughts turned to Tara, as they had so often in recent months. He was surprised by the depth of emotion he felt towards her, how he knew so quickly and so strongly that she was different than other girls, and their relationship wouldn't compare to any he'd been in previously. He was even more surprised that this realization hadn't scared him off, just made him want to have that with her all the more. What happened between them earlier in the night was the perfect example. Jax had planned on hanging out with her at the party, but keep it platonic, so their friends and family wouldn't pay her any closer attention, not that he wasn't proud to be with Tara, but that he didn't want her to have to deal with his crazy family and the club just yet. Instead, when he saw the bike, all he could think about was how much he wanted to go for his first ride, and how he wanted Tara to experience that first ride with him. He knew exactly how the club would look at what he did. Most of the guys, while surprised that he'd show that much interest in a girl, they would blow it off, thinking he was just trying to impress Tara, use the new bike to get into her pants. But his mother was a different story. Gemma wouldn't take his actions lightly. She knew him better than anyone, knew that he understood the deeper meaning of his actions tonight. She knew he was more like JT than she'd cared to admit, knew that making big gestures with regards to his woman were ingrained in his DNA.

Normally Jax would shrug off these thoughts, explaining away his feelings for Tara by thinking it was because he was in a weird place after his dad died and she was the only one who would understand. But Jax wasn't willing to lessen what they had by saying they were connected because of the losses they'd experienced, he knew it went deeper than that. He felt whole when he was with Tara, like he'd had a piece of him missing and she put him back together.

Jax shook his head at himself, bemused. _She__'__s__even__got__me__thinking__like__a__chick.__Analyzing__everything._ He thought to himself.

He reached his bike and took off back to Teller-Morrow, where he and Opie planned on crashing for the night, knowing the club would want the birthday boy to stay close by as they continued the party.

* * *

Jax groaned into his pillow the next morning when bright light flooded the room. He turned over to glare at the window whose blinds had been pulled open then froze when he saw his mother sitting on the edge of the bed.

Jax had avoided Gemma the night before after he returned to Teller-Morrow, he knew she would want to grill him about Tara, lecture him on getting too attached to some girl and he just wasn't in the mood to deal with that shit.

"Morning ma." He said with a yawn and pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Morning baby." She said, getting up and moving around his room, picking up the clothes he had tossed the night before. Jax watched her silently as she tidied up the room, knowing she was biding her time, trying to put him on edge as he waited for what was to come.

"So Sam Knowles' daughter." Gemma finally said, standing in front of his bed, her arms across her chest.

Jax kept his eyes on her face, not at all surprised by his mother's tactics.

"You think getting involved with her is a good idea?" She asked, her impatience growing at her son's silence. She waited a few moments then tried a different tact. "You should bring her by for dinner one night. Give us a chance to meet her."

"Yea. Sometime." Jax said simply. He rolled out of bed; glad he'd thought to leave his boxers on the night before and reached for his pants. "Clay and the guys up yet?" He asked changing the subject.

"Clay and I came over this morning, the rest are still out." Gemma answered, her eyes narrowing as she saw the fingernail marks across her son's back as he leaned over to pick up his shirt. She wasn't happy with Jax's nonchalance, but decided the discussion would keep; she'd talk to him again later, when he had more time away from the girl and his mind was clearer.

Jax watched Gemma leave the room, trash bag in hand, surprised that the conversation ended so quickly. He knew he had only gained a respite; Gemma would be after him about Tara again as soon as she saw the right opening.

Jax made his way through the clubhouse, stepping around sleeping club members and crow-eaters alike. He checked the clock hanging over the wall and moved behind the bar looking for the phone. He didn't want to call Tara too early, well familiar with the morning after effects of alcohol, but knew Clay had something up his sleeve and wasn't sure when he'd get another chance.

He smiled, when her sleepy, hoarse voice answered the phone. He felt a surge of pride, knowing that he had something to do with the hoarseness in her voice.

"Morning." He said quietly, aware of the lack of privacy in the clubhouse.

"Hey." Tara said quietly, and then groaned.

"Headache." Jax asked, the grin evident in his voice.

"Screw you Teller." Tara grumbled. He heard her footsteps as she moved down the hall and the sound of running water as she filled a glass.

"One can hope." He responded. He looked up as the door to the clubhouse opened and Clay entered. "Look I have to run, can I stop by your place later?" He asked hurriedly.

"Sure." Tara replied just before Jax hung up the phone.

"Morning Clay." He greeted, coming from behind the bar to lean against it.

"Hot date?" Clay asked, gesturing to the phone.

"Just hanging out." Jax replied lightly.

Clay nodded. "Did you have a good birthday son?"

"I did Clay. Thanks again for the bike and the party, it means a lot."

"The least I could do." Clay looked around the room and shook his head. He moved over to where Tig was passed out on the couch, a crow-eater in his lap. He reached out his boot and nudged Tig in the hip.

Tig groaned and flung out his arm as he groaned.

"Come on, get up!" Clay said with another kick. Tig groaned again and rolled over, knocking the crow-eater to the ground. Jax felt bad for the woman when she cried out at the rude awakening, but really, what did she expect hooking up with Tig? A romantic breakfast? Not gonna happen.

Jax turned and greet Opie who came up and leaned against the bar next to him. They watched, smirking as Clay and Tig moved around the room waking up the members of Samcro and the other charter presidents. Tig and Clay's idea of morning wake ups were not the most gentle, and soon enough the room was filled with groaning, hung over bikers.

"Church. Ten minutes." Clay said when he had all the necessary people's attentions.

* * *

As the last man filed into the room for the meeting, Tig closed the door and resumed his place next to Clay. Clay sat at the head of the table for a moment in silence, then turned his blue gaze to the men around him, studying each of them one by one. Piney sat at the opposite end of the table, his gaze wary, knowing what Clay wanted to do, and not at all approving.

"John Teller was a great man." Clay began. "Sons of Anarchy was his club, his vision." Around the room the men nodded, some sending quick glances up towards the ceiling at the thought of the club's founder and first president. "We lost John, but we will not lose this club." Clay said forcefully. "John loved this club, supported it's growth and would want to ensure it's future." Piney's eyes narrowed at Clay's interpretation of John's feelings for the club. John may have felt that way in the beginning, but as the club sunk deeper into guns, his feelings had changed. "We have in front of us the way to ensure the club's continued survival." The men glanced around at each other, seeing if anyone else knew what Clay meant. "John's son, Jax." Clay continued, pausing for effect, ever the showman, giving his words time to sink in. "Jax is John's only son, his heir. He has grown up in the club, lives and breathes the life. We bring him in now as a prospect, patch him in at eighteen and the club's future is secured. Just as John would have wanted."

Piney, snapped his cigarette and threw it down on the table while he glared across at Clay. He wasn't a fool, this wasn't about the club, or something John would have wanted, this was about securing his position, Clay's, as president. By bringing in the beloved prince, showing how close they were, showing Clay's connection to the boy, cemented Clay's power. Prospecting Jax at sixteen was insanity; something John would never have wanted for his son. John would have wanted to make sure that Jax had an education, had something else in his life, so he wasn't as dependant on the club as his father was.

The different charter presidents looked at each other, surprised by Clay's suggestion.

"The kid spends almost all of his time here anyway, knows a hell of a lot more about the club than anyone else who isn't a member." Tig said.

"I don't know Clay." Bobby commented, shaking his head. "Jax just turned sixteen, it's only been a few months since his old man died. Should we really put this kind of pressure on the kid?"

"Jax can handle it." Clay said assuredly.

Otto sat in silence, taking in all the different conversations around him. He knew Clay would get his way on this. There was too much love and respect for John Teller for anyone to deny bringing in his son as a prospect. And too much fear of Clay to truly act against him, in the end nothing good would come out of raising any concerns of his own.

"What's wrong with waiting for the kid to finish school?" The president from Tacoma asked.

"By bringing Jax in now and patching him fully at eighteen John's legacy will be assured." Clay replied, playing to their sympathies over John's death. "If we don't bring him into the club now, we run the risk of losing him." Clay added, reminding the men of Jax's behavior with the young brunette the night before. Even though most of the guys took full advantage of the booze and girls offered to them as the night went on, they weren't so wasted that they didn't note the young prince's disappearing act.

"Sixteen is a little young Clay." The president from Nevada said, still not convinced.

"Jax is an old soul. We'll keep him away from the heavier stuff, stick with normal prospecting, the shit jobs around the lot and all."

"It would mean a lot to the club as a whole to see a Teller with a cut." Seattle's president said thoughtfully.

The vote was put in quickly, with only Bobby and Piney hesitating. Under Clay's stare, Bobby put up his hand, while Piney met Clay glare for glare, making his displeasure known to the other man before finally lifting his hand.

* * *

As the guys were inside meeting, Gemma and some of the other women came through the clubhouse, cleaning and getting things ready for breakfast. Jax and Opie moved outside, doing their best to get out of the line of fire and avoid getting put work.

"Tara get home okay last night?" Opie asked.

"Yea."

"That was a pretty serious statement you made."

"Yup." Jax replied, as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes that he swiped from Tig and offered one to Opie.

"What did Tara have to say about that?" Opie asked, having gotten to know Tara well enough to know that she would recognize the impact of the ride with Jax, pulling a cigarette from the pack and lighting up.

"She wanted to know what it meant, confirm what she thought." Jax responded, then grinned. "It's good, we're together."

"That's great brother. About time." Opie said slapping him on the back.

"Come on boys! Breakfast!" Gemma yelled from inside the clubhouse.

The guys had obviously finished church as they wandered around the room, plates and beers in hand. Jax and Opie made their way over to the bar, Jax stopping every few feet to accept birthday wishes from the other charter members. When he reached the bar, he grabbed a plate and piled it high.

Jax took a seat at the bar next to Piney, Opie on his father's other side. Piney sat, his back to the bar, staring out into the clubhouse. His eyes moved over Clay, standing in the corner of the room talking to Gemma in low tones. Piney shook his head in disgust and snorted, twisting to grab the shot glass behind him and down it in a single gulp. He turned in his chair slowly, pouring another drink from the bottle and studied Jax for a moment with hooded eyes. He muttered something under his breath, took another shot and hefted himself to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Clay called from the opposite end of the room when he saw Piney get to his feet. The noise in the clubhouse dropped in volume as all eyes were trained on the two members of the first nine.

"I'm going up to the cabin. I don't need to be here for this shit." He grumbled.

"We need you at the table." Clay argued, moving towards the older man.

"You already got my vote." Piney shot back. He turned around to Jax and rested a hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze. "John was my best friend. Make him proud."

Jax watched Piney leave the clubhouse in confused silence. He looked around for Opie, who shrugged, not knowing what was going on with his father.

Clay stared angrily towards the door Piney just disappeared through until Bobby came up and said something to him in a low voice. Clay pasted on a grin and turned back to the room at large.

"Guess the old man wanted some of that fresh forest air." He cracked, making his way through the room into the church.

The guys laughed and the tenseness from moments before was forgotten as the noise rose once again. Bobby disappeared into the back of the clubhouse, while Tig gathered up the presidents and led them on back to the table where Clay waited.

Jax watched as the men left the room and tried to make sense of everything that had happened in the last few minutes. He was surprised by Piney's words and actions. Piney was one of the first nine, one of his dad's closest friends, hell if Jax was honest he'd bet that John would have wanted Piney to take over as prez over Clay, but didn't have the opportunity to express that to the club. He glanced over at the closed door where church was held, wondering why Clay felt the need to call another meeting. He hoped it wasn't in response to the disagreement with Piney. Samcro needed all it's members, especially the original members right now.

Jax was distracted from his thoughts as some members from the Tacoma charter came over and started ribbing on him about his ride with Tara. Jax grinned as they joked about how great of an idea it was to get lucky, not feeling the need to correct them.

"Jax." Bobby's voice came from behind him and Jax turned to see the older man gesturing him over. "Clay needs you." He said, backing up towards the open door.

Jax looked around the room as the members from the other charters grew quiet and shot him encouraging smiles. He exchanged a glance with Opie before slowly following Bobby. When Jax reached the doorway he paused, he hadn't been inside the room since his father died. Not that he was inside it very often, it was for members only, but Jax was drawn to the room with it's big mahogany table in the center. He looked around the room, taking in everything, thinking about how he couldn't wait until he sat in one of those seats.

"Shut the door son." Clay said from the end of the table, enthused by the want he saw cross Jax's face as he looked around the room.

Jax shut the door and moved a few steps closer to the table, finally noticing the black leather vest lying in front of Clay.

"This club is a family." Clay began. "And this family has been through difficult times recently." Jax looked around the room as the other members nodded. "We have seen the love you have for this club, for this family and we support it."

Jax stared at Clay, his mouth going dry at his stepfather's words, anticipation coursing through his veins. He didn't dare bring his gaze back to the leather cut on the table.

"Sons of Anarchy has never had a prospect under eighteen." Clay said and Jax stopped breathing. "Prospecting is minimal one year, but in this case, it'll be minimal two years." Jax looked at Clay hardly able to believe what he was hearing, he'd always dreamed of being in the club, but figured he'd never get the opportunity until after high school or even college. "You'll spend your time after school in the garage, and be available to do what the club asks, when it asks, is that understood?" Clay said, his thoughts turning to Gemma and her worry over the Knowles girl as he said the words.

When Jax silently nodded, Clay grinned, picked up the cut and walked over to his stepson.

"Welcome son." He said, pulling the leather cut over Jax's shoulders. Jax moved his hands reverently down the leather, his fingers pressing against the prospect patch in awe. Clay pulled him into a tight hug as all the members of Samcro and presidents from other charters cheered and offered their congratulations.

When Clay called an end to the meeting, they all filed out of the room, Jax lingered behind, still in shock. He heard the loud cheer come up from everyone in the clubhouse and looked up to see his mother and Clay standing front and center. Gemma clasped her hands together and had tears in her eyes as she embraced her son.

"Congratulations baby."

* * *

It was late in the evening when Jax finally managed to escape the celebration that followed the announcement of his prospecting. He tried to find Opie, see how his friend was taking things. Ever since they were kids, Jax and Opie had talked about the club, how badly they wanted in, what it would be like prospecting together, things like that. But trying to get Opie alone proved fruitless as Jax never managed to get beyond a word or two before someone else was coming up to grab his attention.

Jax slipped off his bike, hooking his helmet on the handle bars a few blocks from Tara's house. He remembered what she'd said the night before of his not even having to bother, but Jax didn't want to risk her old man passing by and seeing the bike. He moved quickly down the street and made his way around the house to the back. He hesitated outside her dark window a moment, his desire to see her warring with concern for waking her. In the end, desire won out as Jax leaned forward and grinned as the unlocked window slowly slid up. He climbed through her window, landing lightly on the floor and stood still for a moment while he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness in her bedroom.

Tara lay curled up in bed, her back to him. Jax slipped off his shoes and walked around the bed silently, checking to make sure her bedroom door was locked before kneeling down in front of her. He said her name softly, his fingers reaching out to play with a tendril of hair that had slipped over her cheek. Tara mumbled in her sleep, but didn't wake up. Jax gently traced his finger over her cheek and Tara murmured, her hand reaching out to slap away the offending touch. He said her name again a little louder and Tara's eyes slowly opened.

Jax smiled as he watched her blink sleepily at him.

"Jax?" She asked, sitting up in the bed and reaching over to flick on the bedside lamp. They both blinked in the bright light and Jax got back to his feet, waiting impatiently while Tara took in the new leather cut over his chest.

"Is that?" She asked, throwing off the blankets and moving to stand in front of him. "Did they let you in the club?"

"It's my prospect cut." Jax corrected. "They're letting me prospect, and if things go well, I can become a member at eighteen."

"Wow." Tara said, reaching out to run her fingers over the prospect patch that rested on his chest. "I didn't know they let people prospect so young."

"They don't. I'm the youngest. Opie's a few months older and Piney didn't even mention letting him prospect." Jax said proudly, leaning down to give Tara a kiss. "I'm sorry it took so long to get here." He said, leaning his forehead against hers. "That many charters in one place, the party is epic."

"And I'm sure when they're not only celebrating your birthday but becoming a prospect as well, probably sends it beyond epic."

"Hell yea it does." Jax said with a grin, thinking about the state the lot was in when he managed to sneak away.

"No worries. I wasn't much company most of the day anyway." She replied, lifting her hand to her head.

"I'm sure you weren't babe." Jax replied, kissing her forehead. "Getting drunk will do that to you." He said with a grin.

Tara stuck out her tongue at him, and then laughed when Jax swooped in pretending to snap at it with his teeth. She reached up to the edge of his cut and pulled him closer, stretching up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Hmm." She murmured when they separated. "Not only does it add to your allure, that cut comes in handy."

"So you think I'm hot huh?" Jax teased with a grin.

"I don't think I said anything of the sort." She replied in a singsong voice.

Jax growled as Tara stepped back, not getting very far in the small room as the back of her thighs hit the edge of the bed. She yelped as Jax stalked closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. Tara squealed when Jax's mouth latched onto where her neck met her collarbone, an area he had quickly learned drew her wild. He sucked hard; leaving his mark on her white neck while Tara squirmed in his arms.

"Anything coming back to you?" Jax asked teasingly, smiling at the dazed look in her eyes.

Tara shook her head to clear it; annoyed that Jax could have such an effect on her. She became even more annoyed when she realized that he could leave her dazed and heated, while he remained totally cool.

"Nope." She replied with a grin having regained her bearings. "I might need some more reminding." She added, playing with the hem of his shirt. Jax grinned as he took the hint, quickly shrugging out of his cut, and then pulled off his shirt. His grin grew wider when he saw Tara's eyes go wide and her breath hitch.

"Something may be coming back now." She said in a husky tone that made Jax go hard as she ran her hand over his abs.

She leaned up again; wrapping her arms around him their lips and tongues meeting. They kissed slowly, each savoring the taste of the other, stamping down the fire that always seemed to burn between them and enjoy just being together.

Tara looked up at Jax when they separated.

"Do you have to go back to the clubhouse?" She asked tentatively.

Jax's questioning eyes met hers, reading the nervousness there.

"No. If they haven't noticed I'm gone yet, then they won't be looking for me til morning."

"Stay with me?" Tara asked, taking his hand as she climbed onto the bed. Jax watched as her pajama pants pulled tight over her ass and groaned inwardly. Jax knew she didn't mean anything sexual by it, that she was still fighting off the lingering aftereffects of overindulgence, but it was going to be hell to lay down next to her and not touch her, yet he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to spend the night with her.

"Of course." He replied moving around to the other side of the bed. He hesitated a moment, his hands on his belt buckle, not wanting Tara to think he was going to try anything, but jeans weren't the most comfortable thing to sleep in, so he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the bed beside her. Tara shifted around so she could face him and smiled when he gently pulled her closer, leaning over for a kiss.

"Goodnight Jax." Tara whispered, closing her eyes and cuddling against his chest.

"Night Tara." Jax replied, reaching up to turn out her light, then settled back down in the bed, resting his chin against the top of her head.

* * *

**Author's Note:** A big thank you for all of the reviews! Having some Jax and Tara sexy time will do that I guess huh? Just wait, future chapters will explore all different things those two in their young, troubled teenaged years would be willing to do. Hope we can all make it to and then through Tuesday night. I will not even mention the number of times I've watched that preview. It's a show in itself. The highs and the lows. I can't handle it! Either way thank you all again, see ya next week!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jax woke up Sunday morning feeling more rested then he could remember. He didn't know how much time he spent staring down at Tara's sleeping face, loving the peacefulness he saw there. He reluctantly disentangled himself from Tara, who had nudged her leg in between his at some point in the night, and glanced over at the clock. It was early, for him at least, but he knew he'd better head out before Clay and Gemma returned to the clubhouse and didn't find him there. Jax glanced at Tara's bedroom door to make sure it was still locked as he pulled on his clothes from the night before. He rummaged through Tara's desk looking for some paper to leave a note, not wanting to wake her. He jotted a quick message and moved back over to the bed, gently brushing her hair out of her face and kissing her on the cheek. He left the note on her bedside table and climbed back out through her window.

He checked around Tara's house to make sure the coast was clear before heading down the street and back towards Teller-Morrow.

* * *

Absolute silence greeted Tara Monday morning when she walked into her first period class. She looked around the room, surprised to see every eye pointed towards her. She hurried to her seat trying to ignore the jealous glares from the girls and the searching looks from the boys. Tara ignored the girls grouped together nearby as they whispered hurriedly to themselves.

"So Tara, how did you do it?"

Tara turned at the sound of Katie Daniel's resentful voice.

"Excuse me?" She asked quietly, trying not to cringe when she saw the jealousy and animosity aimed towards her from the girls.

"How did _you_manage to land Jax Teller? I mean it can't just be you were willing to put out, half the girls in school would offer that. And really, he has so many better options." She taunted. "So what did you do? Promise him some of daddy's booze in exchange for some dates? Agree to some kind of kinky sex?"

Tara shocked and a little hurt at the insults opened her mouth to find a suitable retort when Jax's voice came from behind her.

"Now really Katie, do you have to air our dirty laundry for everyone to hear?" He quipped, a hard glint in his eyes and he took the seat next to Tara. Katie's and the others girls eyes widened as they took in the leather cut he wore proudly. "As much fun as it was, the needy desperate, willing to say or do anything act, gets old pretty quick." Katie flushed in embarrassment, shot a glare at Tara and moved back to her seat with a huff.

"You shouldn't have done that." Tara said quietly once Jax turned back in his seat.

"Why not? They shouldn't talk to you like that."

"You should have let me handle it." She replied looking at her boyfriend. She hadn't been surprised when she woke up Sunday morning to find Jax gone. It was such a big weekend that his absence would have been easily noticed. She wished they would have had the chance to get together at some point the day before, but the club had kept Jax busy at the clubhouse, between the party and starting his prospecting duties.

"I was waiting for you to handle it. You just sat there and let her spew her venom." He said, interrupting her thoughts.

"I was surprised that's all." Tara said blushing. "I can take care of myself." She said a little harshly.

Jax sighed, as he noted Tara's stiff shoulders.

"I know you can." He said gently, reaching out to hold her hand. He tried to ignore the anger that rose in him when Tara's snatched hers back and glanced nervously around the room. "But you don't have to anymore, let me help you."

"You're here early." Tara said, not wanting to talk about the girls anymore.

Jax raised his brow at her, making it clear he knew that she was purposely changing the subject, but didn't comment.

"I had this great idea of picking up my girlfriend on the way to school." He said teasingly. "Got up nice and early, so early in fact that I beat Gemma downstairs. Unfortunately all that effort was wasted when I pulled up to my girl's house to find no sign of her."

"Wanted some fresh air. Left early and took the long way." Tara said with a forced light tone. In reality, her father had been up and waiting for her. Apparently word had spread to the local bar crowd about the stunt that Jax pulled on Friday with his bike. It hadn't been clear to the other men who the girl was, but Sam Knowles wasn't so drunk that he didn't recognize a description of his own daughter. When he grabbed her arm and shook as he started asking what the hell she thought she was doing, Tara pulled away and rushed back into her room, grabbed her bag and went out the window.

"Let me give you a ride home this afternoon then? Make it up to me?" Jax said with the same tone, his bright blue gaze moving across her form, noting the long sleeved shirt she wore with a frown.

"Sure. But let's go somewhere after school. I spent all day Sunday at home, need to get out."

"Sounds like a plan to me babe." Jax replied, more than happy to keep her out of her dad's house.

Tara smiled at Jax and turned her attention to the front of the room. She watched Opie slip into the room just as the bell rang and greet Jax as he made his way back to his seat. Tara had trouble focusing on Mr. Michaels as she felt the glares from the other girls on her back all period. She tried to ignore them, tried to enjoy the fact that it was because Jax had wanted her over all of them that she was getting this notice, but she hated it. She hated being the center of so much negative attention. She didn't blame Jax, the statement he made at the party meant so much to her, but at the same time he didn't have to deal with the consequences of his actions the way she did.

She glanced to her right, where David sat and noted the stiff set of his shoulders. David pointedly focused on the front of the room and Tara sighed. David hadn't been at the party, but he'd obviously heard about what had happened. If the tense set of his jaw was any indication, he wasn't very happy. She tried not to feel guilty, even though David had always been nice to her, and when she was willing to admit it to herself, might even be interested in her, he had no hold over her and had no right to have a say in what she did or who she did it with. She wasn't surprised to see that when the bell rang, David was out of his seat in an instant, without a glance towards Tara.

"So it seems liked I missed the show." Opie said as he came up from the back of the room, sliding into David's vacated chair.

"And what would make you think that?" Jax asked, tipping his chair back.

"I think it had something to do with the female half of the class looking like they were trying to figure out a way to slit your girl's throat."

Jax grinned, letting his chair fall back onto all fours as Tara zipped up her bag and hurriedly got to her feet, not saying a word. Opie looked at Jax questioning, who just shrugged and followed quickly behind Tara. He caught up with his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her waist possessively.

"Don't worry about it babe." He said, leaning down to speak low in her ear. He glanced surreptitiously around the hall and noted all the eyes turned their way. "Once the next big gossip comes around, no one will look twice at us."

As the day went on, Tara found it difficult to have faith that she would return to her previous quiet existence. As she walked through the halls she would feel eyes on her, Jax made an extra effort to be at her side as they made their way from one class to another, but all that accomplished was adding fuel to the gossip fire. In classes silence would reign when she walked into the room. No one made comments outright to her, especially in the classes she shared with Jax, but in the classes she had alone, Tara could overhear the girls calling her names under their breath. The news of her and Jax had seemingly even reached the teachers as Tara noted more than once, a teacher would pause in class, their gaze resting on her thoughtful and more often than not, a touch concerned.

Tara was glad when the final bell rang. Jax and Opie followed her down the hall, ignoring the looks they were getting. Opie held her bag; while Tara sorted her books as Jax leaned against her locker his gaze moving from the other students walking the walls then back to Tara. When they reached the parking lot, Tara wasn't surprised to see Jax's bike sharing a space with Opie's car. The three quickly agreed to meet up at the diner for a quick bite before going their separate ways.

Tara took the helmet Jax offered her, snapping it tightly under her chin. She climbed onto the bike carefully, settling down and wrapping her arms around Jax's waist. She ignored the stares of the other students as the bike roared to life and cuddled up close to Jax's back. As Jax revved the engine and peeled out of the lot, Tara couldn't contain the bubble of laughter that escaped from her, finally feeling free.

They reached the diner well before Opie did and spent the time sitting on the curb; Jax's leg crossed around Tara's, playing rock, paper, scissors. While Tara laughed at Jax's suggestion that they play a strip version, loser for each round loses a piece of clothing, he noticed that while she pointed out the impossibility of playing with those rules while they were sitting in the center of Charming, she didn't really say no.

The boys got some burgers while Tara just stole some fries off their plates. Tara pulled out some of her homework, trying to get something accomplished while Jax and Opie discussed the mechanics of Jax's new bike. When their conversation took on a serious tone and their voices lowered, Tara put down her pen and listened in.

"I had no idea Clay was planning this." Jax said, gesturing to the cut he wore.

"It's cool man." Opie said, recognizing the question under Jax's words. "I'm not mad. Dad wants me to finish school, wait til I'm older, make the decision on my own you know?" He leaned close, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Dad's not happy with the direction the club's going. That's why he's trying to keep me out. He knows it won't last forever; once I'm eighteen, I'll make sure someone sponsors me."

"Hell yea you will." Jax said.

And just like that their voices returned to normal as they considered the top speed Jax's new bike could hit. Tara was amazed by how quickly the two covered what seemed like a touchy subject and then moved back to inane topics. She shook her head, accepting that she didn't and probably would never truly understand this world she was becoming a part of or the boys in it, as she went back to her work.

* * *

By the end of the week the whispers and stares had died down a bit, but Tara still felt like she was the center of attention. As first period began and Jax dropped into his seat beside her, Tara noted the look of satisfaction on Mr. Michaels face. She glanced worriedly at Jax, knowing that the teacher's glee would have something to do with him, something that wouldn't be good. As the class settled into their seats, Mr. Michaels pulled out a slip of paper and walked towards where Tara and Jax sat.

"Your presence is requested in the principals office Mr. Teller." He said, dropping the slip onto Jax's desk.

"For what?" Jax asked defiantly. Tara couldn't understand what Mr. Michaels was able to get Jax sent to the office for. He hadn't skipped any classes recently, so intent on his pursuit of her and the need to be in school to be able to see her, and he'd actually been handing in homework (he'd realized that he got more attention from Tara while they were working together then if she just tried to work alone), he hadn't even said or done anything in class that was out of line.

"Whatever." Jax said snatching up the paper. He ran a hand across Tara's back as he passed by, glaring at Mr. Michaels as he headed out the door.

Tara stared concerned, at the empty doorway that Jax just went through, when David spoke.

"So it's true then." He said quietly, trying not to bring attention to them. "You and Teller."

"Yea." Tara replied, smiling at his words. Her heart gave a little jump when he mentioned her and Jax together.

"I'm surprised."

"Why?" Tara asked, becoming more serious.

"He doesn't seem right for you."

"You don't think I'm good enough for him?" Tara asked hurt. Even with Jax's words and actions over the last few months she was still very self-conscious of herself and a large part of her still couldn't believe he wanted to be with her.

"No. I think you're too good for him." David replied earnestly. "Teller's going to go nowhere in life, he'll follow the family legacy. Join the biker club, and then land in jail. Don't let him bring you down to his level."

Tara felt her cheeks flush, not in embarrassment, but in anger. "You don't know anything about him. You have no right to judge him or me. You don't know anything about our relationship." Just as she geared up to spout off about how smart, and kind, and sweet Jax was to her, David interrupted.

"You're right." David said quickly, his shoulders slumping as he realized the futility of insulting Teller to her right now, it was all too new, she wouldn't be willing to hear or accept anything said against him. "I just don't want to see you get hurt Tara. We're friends."

"Thank you David." Tara said stiffly.

"I think I can see much better from here." Opie said loudly from behind them, a hard look in his eyes as Tara and David jumped, startled by his arrival. Opie settled into Jax's empty seat and shifted his desk close to Tara's glaring at David.

Tara sighed as she sat in the middle of the staring contest between the two boys. She guessed she shouldn't be surprised. Jax was Opie's best friend, and she sure as hell knew Jax had a jealous streak, he would never sit back and let her and David talk privately, so it was no wonder that with Jax not available, Opie would step in to make sure David kept an acceptable distance.

As the day went on, Jax never returned from the principal's office. Opie stayed by her side in the classes they shared, walking with her in the halls. Without Jax's presence they didn't speak much, in general Opie was a quiet guy and Tara was still getting used to being friendly with him, so her shyness won out over any desire to make conversation.

After last period ended, Tara and Opie made their way out to the student lot. Opie had offered to drive Tara home, knowing that Jax had been picking her up on the way in to school, and wouldn't want her to return to her solitary walks home. As they reached the car, both were surprised to see Jax's bike still there, the man himself leaning against Opie's car, a cigarette in hand.

"Long day brother?" Opie asked, noting the angry look in Jax's eyes. He quickly noticed the missing cut from his friend's clothing.

"Fuck. That isn't the half of it." Jax said flipping the cigarette.

"What happened?" Tara asked, coming up to Jax's side, her eyes traveling over him, obviously noticing the missing leather cut that had graced his chest since his birthday.

"The school has 'rules' regarding gang related apparel." Jax sneered. "Mom and Clay came by this morning and picked it up." Jax shook his head, then smirked, his eyes glittering at the memory. "Shit, as much as it sucks that they made up some shit rule that wouldn't let me wear my cut, watching mom flip her lid, almost made it worth it. They were like seconds away from calling the cops to escort her out."

Jax and Opie laughed while Tara remained silent. Opie headed out a few minutes later, leaving Jax and Tara in the rapidly emptying lot.

"So where do you want to go?" Jax asked, wrapping his arms around Tara's waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

"I have to stop at home for a bit." She said when they separated. Jax groaned, already pissed that he let his anger at losing the cut lead him to missing the day with her. He stewed for a moment, then brightened.

"How about date tonight then?" He asked teasingly, inching Tara closer. "Dinner, maybe a movie or something?"

"I'd like that." Tara said quietly, smiling up at him. Jax was momentarily dazzled by the sparkle in her eyes.

"Good." He finally said, swallowing hard.

* * *

Jax stomped down the stairs, pulling on a t-shirt as he headed towards the door.

"Jackson?" Gemma called out.

Jax groaned as he stopped in his tracks, turned, and pasted a smile on his face as he followed his mother's voice into the kitchen.

"Going out?" She asked, noting his change of clothes.

"Yea was going to grab dinner out in town."

"With anyone special?' She asked innocently.

"And if I am?" He asked.

Gemma stirred the sauce in the pot, dragging the moment out.

"I'm having a dinner tomorrow night. You should bring her. Tara." She needlessly clarified. "Introduce her to the family."

Jax closed his eyes, dreading what a dinner with his mom, Clay, the guys, and the girls that hung around the club would look like.

"Wouldn't it be nicer if we just had a dinner with the four of us? Get a chance to get to know each other?" This wouldn't be a much better option, Clay and Gemma would have the chance to try to dissect everything about Tara, but at least he wouldn't have to worry about trying to deal with and worry about Tig and Bobby and what they would say or do.

"The club is your family Jax." Gemma snapped stirring furiously. "If this girl wants to be part of your life, she'd better understand that right away."

"I know that, and so does she." Jax said in a low tone.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem. Dinner's at seven."

Jax left the kitchen, annoyed, but knowing there would be no way around his mother. Instead of heading out the front door, he backtracked to the living room where the phone was.

"Ope." He said into the phone, sitting on the arm of a chair. "You hear anything about my mom having a dinner tomorrow night?"

"Nope." Opie replied. "Let me ask dad."

Jax could hear the rumble of the two Winston men's voices before Opie came back on the line.

"He hasn't heard anything."

"Then mom pulled this dinner out of her ass." Jax said.

"What's up?"

"Mom wants me to bring Tara by for dinner tomorrow. Let her meet the 'family'."

"Talk about bringing a lamb to slaughter."

"Tell me about it." Jax sighed, rubbing his hands over his eyes. "You and the old man have any plans tomorrow? Can you be there? I have a feeling Tara will be needing another friendly face."

"We'll be there brother."

"Thanks man. See you then." Jax replied, hanging up.

Jax glanced up at the clock and cursed to see he was running late. He grabbed his hoodie as he passed the hall closet, debating whether or not to throw on his cut, before deciding against it, a bit annoyed with the club and it's lifestyle, and headed out the door.

When he got to Tara's she was sitting outside on the stoop waiting for him. He stopped short so he could admire her as she got to her feet. He didn't recognize the outfit she had on. She was wearing jeans, but they clung to her legs more than any she usually wore to school. The heels she wore brought her closer to his height, Jax would only have to dip his head down so his lips could reach hers. But the shirt, damn, he'd never felt the split urge to rip it off and have his way with her, all the while wanting to cover her up with a jacket so no one else could see her. The nude colored top was a low cut vee-neck that criss-crossed with a satiny material across her breasts, exposing the tops. Just beneath her breasts it changed into a lacey material, that Jax just itched to reach out and touch.

"Wow." He said when she stopped in front of him, instantly regretting not thinking to grab flowers or something for her.

"You don't clean up so bad yourself." She said, smiling as she leaned up to kiss him. Jax returned the kiss, but his body was split between sneaking glances down her shirt and falling under the spell of her lips.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked when they slowly moved apart.

"Wherever. I didn't have a specific place in mind."

"There's this Italian place near Lodi. I've heard it's pretty good."

Tara quickly agreed and Jax slipped his hand in hers, smiling as she moved closer to his side as they walked down the driveway to where his bike sat.

Jax took his time on the ride towards Lodi, immensely enjoying the feel of Tara's arms around him as she pressed up against his back. The restaurant was a small building, with intimate lighting. Jax kept his hand on the small of Tara's back, lightly playing with the lace of her shirt as he guided their way inside. The interior was crowded, but not overly so as they were able to be seated right away. They shared their dishes of baked ziti and chicken parmesan, though midway through Tara slapped at his fork with her own when Jax seemed intent on stealing all of her ziti. He grinned at her unrepentantly, and offered more of his meal in recompense.

They split a crème brulee, while Jax sent Tara into a fit of giggles as he made comments in a mangled accent, he claimed it was French, in honor of their dessert, but disagreed, deciding it was unlike any accent she'd ever been exposed to. They ended up finishing dinner too late to catch a movie, and decided to head back to Charming.

Jax pulled the bike up into Tara's driveway, cutting the engine and holding the bike steady while she climbed off. He dropped the helmet Tara handed him over the handlebars as he followed her up towards the front door. He stayed a step below her as she unlocked the door, so that when she turned towards him between the step and her heels they were level with each other.

"So do I get a goodnight kiss?" Jax asked.

"I think you've earned one." Tara replied, leaning in to bring her lips to his. She smiled into their kiss as she tangled her fingers in his hair, the added height changed the angle of their kiss, gave Tara the opportunity to take more control of it, instead of having to try to balance on her tiptoes while Jax ravaged her mouth. She felt his hands grip her hips as she pressed her tongue against his lips, sighing when he parted his lips and their tongues met and twined together.

They slowly pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"Are you staying tonight?" Tara asked quietly.

"You want me to?" He asked hopefully.

"Yea." She said nodding, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him towards her.

"I'll meet you inside in a bit." He said, leaning over to give her a quick kiss, before stepping back towards his bike. Tara smiled as she watched the rumbling bike back down the driveway. Knowing he'd come around back when he returned, she slipped inside the house and locked the door behind her.

She moved around the house, tidying some things, before returning to her room and changing into her pajamas. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wasn't surprised when she returned to see Jax lounging on her bed, his shoes lying on the floor next to him.

Tara smiled shyly, before climbing into bed beside him. Jax kissed the top of her head, before he got to his feet to strip down to his boxers. He crawled into bed next to her and pulled her into his arms, loving the feel of her head lying on his chest.

Tara was quiet as she listened to the sound of his breathing, the steady beat of his heart. She loved when he wrapped his arms around her like this, she'd never felt so safe and protected in her life.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" He asked in a cautious tone, breaking the comfortable silence.

Tara leaned up enough so she could look towards him. "Nothing, why?"

Jax sighed, leaning down to kiss her before replying. "My mom wants to have you over for dinner."

Tara remained silent while she studied him, but he could see the nervousness that moved across her face, the sudden tensing of her body in his arms.

"It'll be fine." He said, tightening his arms around her. "It's a family dinner, pretty casual." He continued, deciding against telling her that a family dinner included the non-blood family members as well. There would be time enough for that bit of information tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So in honor of Ms. Maggie Siff's outstanding and heartbreaking performance last night, heck most of the cast was amazing last night, I've decided to post early. In no way can I do justice to the work they do on this show, but this is my small way of offering respect and thanks to the writers, creators, and actors of this fantastic show. Also, work well absolute hell so I needed to take some time and enjoy getting away from it all. I've only watched the episode once, and it requires multiple viewings I think to take it all in. One thing that stands out, outside of that scene, is just all the Jax and Tara love. Spoilers in ahead, you've been warned.

Honestly, what man goes running after a speeding van, let alone, stops, checks on the babies and closes the car door before continuing his run, and manages to stop it? Yes I know it's a TV show, and the kidnappers obviously were not top of the line, but I feel that for the most part, someone would see the distance of the van, believe catching it to be a lost cause and just hope to catch the license plate number. Not Jax, he goes running after the thing like a bat out of hell. And our girl Tara, she's a fighter, she got herself free and got herself out. I also loved how without an instants thought or hesitation, Jax had her totally shielded when the guys turned the gun on them. That's the Jax who has killed for Tara, that's the man who is absolutely, without a doubt is totally devoted and unfathomably in love with Tara. It was brilliant. Also, the singing in the car and relaxing in the park, the cuteness and innocence of those moments together just prior to everything going to hell and the world as they both knew it and had been looking forward to building together comes to an end, makes everything all the more heartbreaking.

I hope to still put a chapter up this Sunday as per the norm. But a one-shot regarding all this might need to be written. We'll see, I don't know if I could do it justice. As always and so importantly, thank you all once again for the reviews. They make writing and sharing the story all the more fun and worthwhile.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day Jax managed to avoid any confrontations with his mother or Clay. His mother was locked away in the kitchen with the girls, getting things prepared for dinner, while Clay headed over to the garage. Jax spent the morning sticking close to his room, trying to be quiet in hopes that in all the activity his mother would forget he was up there. Between his early morning adventure sneaking back into the house and therefore the later than normal rising, he only had to kill a couple of hours before he figured it'd be okay to head back over to Tara's. He knew if anyone found out he was chilling in the house, watching the clock to figure out the perfect time to head over to his girl's house they'd never let him live it down, but he didn't really care. He wanted to spend the afternoon at Tara's, he hated the nervousness he saw in her face since the night before when he told her about the dinner. He wanted to have the time to talk her through what to expect with his family, to reassure her, and in all honesty, he couldn't seem to keep himself away from her.

He threw on his cut and covered it with his hoodie before sneaking down the steps and out of the house, grateful that the dinner had succeeded in keeping his mother occupied and out of his business for a little while.

Jax pulled his bike into the driveway, noting that other than his bike, the driveway was as empty as it was earlier in the morning, when he'd left Tara sleeping as he snuck back out onto the street. He was surprised as he pulled up to see Tara sitting on her stoop, much like she was the night before, obviously waiting for him.

"I heard the bike." She said, after he cut the engine, smiling as she stood up to greet him. The steps she stood on brought her almost level with him and Jax couldn't resist the urge to lean down that little bit and kiss her.

Jax followed Tara inside and noted the clean interior. From what he could see her old man still hadn't returned from wherever he disappeared off to.

Tara saw his expression as he looked around the room.

"He's probably in Lodi. That's usually where he goes on weekends. He'll be back late tomorrow night or early Monday."

Jax lifted his nose and with an exaggerated sniff that made Tara laugh and moved towards the kitchen. He smiled when he saw the silver trays sitting around the kitchen, the freshly baked cookies cooling on top of them.

He looked back at, surprised at this hidden bit of domesticity. He knew she made dinner for her father and cleaned the house, but they were done out of necessity, this was different. Tara shrugged in response. "I can remember my mom telling me that when you're invited to someone's home you bring something." She explained.

Jax moved reached out to snatch one of the cookies, and pouted when Tara slapped at his fingers.

"Aww come on babe. You can't beat fresh out of the oven cookies. I'll be your taste tester."

Tara shot him a look that said she obviously wasn't fooled by his offer but pulled out a spatula and lifted a couple of cookies off the tray and put them on a plate for Jax. Jax grinned boyishly at her, then stole a third when she turned her back to grab a glass.

"I saw that." She said as she pulled open the refrigerator to grab the milk.

Jax blew her a kiss and took his bounty to the table. He smiled his thanks when she placed the glass of milk in front of him, then frowned when she reached out and swiped a cookie off his plate.

"Babe." He mock whined.

"Can it Teller." Tara said, taking an exaggerated bite of her cookie. She leaned over to grab the glass sitting in front of him and took a sip of his milk before handing it back to him. Jax watched the movement of her throat as she swallowed the drink. He reached up and caught the nape of her neck, pulling her down towards him. He tasted the chocolate on her lips as they met his.

"Yum." He said when she pulled back.

Tara grinned at him, before turning back to the trays and starting to move the cookies to a container. When she was finished, she led the way to her room, closing the schoolbooks and organizing the papers she had been working on earlier.

"I'm surprised you're here so early." Tara said lightly, taking a seat in her desk chair. "I thought with the club bringing you in as a prospect they'd have you down at the garage."

"They will and they probably would today too, but I escaped before Clay or Gemma could get their clutches in me." Jax replied grinning.

Tara yelped when she felt his strong arms come around her and carry her over to the bed.

"Now that's better." He said, sitting back down, Tara comfortably in his lap. "Did you miss me?" He teased.

"In the last few hours?" Tara asked, coyly tapping her finger against the corner of her mouth. "Yes." She said, her voice husky as Jax leaned down to kiss her again. Tara twisted around in his lap so she could straddle his waist as the kiss deepened. Tara fidgeted on his lap as their tongues tangled, each warring for control over the kiss. Tara broke away with a gasp, dropping her head into the crook of Jax's neck as she tried to catch her breath.

"We can't do this now."

"I think we can." Jax replied, nudging against her, grinning when Tara gasped as his hardness rubbed against her center.

"We have to go to dinner at your parents house."

Jax frowned, even though he was a horny, hormonal teenager, his lust was effectively cooled by the mention of his parents.

Using his distraction, Tara slipped off his lap and moved back to the safety of her desk chair.

Jax sighed, noting the arms crossed over her chest and the message in her eyes that told him to keep his distance and behave. He sat back on the bed, not happy to have his fun spoiled.

"Dinner with mom." He said quietly a few minutes later, his mind moving back to where it needed to be. He wanted to give Tara as much information as he could before she got to his house. "When she has a family dinner it's not just us, but all the club-members and their old ladies as well."

Tara's eyes widened as she realized what she was imagining as a small dinner was going to be something much larger.

"Some of the other girls will probably be there too. To help mom cook and set up and all." He added.

"Other girls?" Tara asked suspiciously.

"They hang around the clubhouse. Not old ladies, but not crow-eaters either."

"Crow-eaters?"

Jax sighed, knowing this wasn't going to go well. "Crow-eaters hang around the club. Make themselves available to members cause they want to feel like they have some place in the club."

Tara wrinkled her nose as she understood what Jax had hinted at with his words, not understanding why the women were willing to lessen themselves in that way.

"They won't be at the dinner." Jax hurriedly added.

"That's good I guess." Tara said, not looking forward to when she'd come across one of these women in person. "What else should I know?" She asked.

"Stay the hell away from Tig." Jax replied at once.

Tara gave a nervous giggle that subsided when she saw how serious he was.

"He's just a little odd." Jax said simply, no wanting to go into detail about Tig's peculiar issues, when Tara looked at him questioningly.

"And you know Piney is Ope's dad, they'll both be there. Piney can come across as pretty gruff, but he usually means well. Otto is crazy loyal to the club and a real nice guy, and Bobby, he's the thinker. He's loyal to Clay and the club, but he does try to keep everyone honest."

Tara asked a few more pointed questions and Jax answered as honestly as he could. He tried to give her some more information about the club and it's members. She'd already been to one of the parties, so at least she wouldn't be going into dinner totally blind.

"So what should I wear to this?" Tara asked during a lull in the conversation after she glanced at the clock at saw that it was almost five.

"Just something normal." Jax answered shrugging.

Tara sighed at her boyfriend's lack of understanding of the world of women. First impressions, especially the first impressions a girlfriend makes on her boyfriend's family are important.

"I can't just wear jeans and a t-shirt." She replied annoyed.

"Okay." Jax said slowly, not understanding why it was a big deal. A t-shirt and jeans was his planned attire, hell he was already wearing it. "So what do we have to work with?" He asked, trying to be helpful as he moved towards her closet. Tara sat in the chair while Jax rummaged among her clothes. She smiled when his head popped out a minute later a hanger in each hand, each holding a slinky shirt. "Why the hell have I never seen these before?" He asked, gesturing towards her with one of shirts.

Tara looked at the shirts held in his hands and remembered the impulse that had led to their purchase. They were never something she'd wear out normally, but when she gave in to the urge to try them on, she loved how they looked on her. The first was a purple spaghetti strap top, with ruching and sequins running across the bodice and down the front. The second was a very low cut black tank, with ruching all around the waist. Jax dived back in and pulled more shirts out that he'd never seen on Tara before. She was a t-shirt and jean kind of girl, but the clothes in here showed a totally different side of her. He found strappy heels, sexy shirts, low-rise jeans, and dresses. Tara joined Jax as he rummaged through the clothes, and pulled out a black shirt with a sweetheart neckline and material that criss-crossed just under her breasts. The sleeves were small caps made of a see-through material. She held the shirt up for Jax to see, who inhaled a quick breath, obviously picturing her in it, before slowly nodding his approval. Tara smiled at how just seeing a couple sexy shirts could have such an effect on a teenage boy. She quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and then headed over to the dresser to pull out a fresh bra and panty set, swatting Jax away as he tried to peer over her shoulder.

Jax sat impatiently on Tara's bed while she slipped into the bathroom to change. Jax's breath stopped when Tara returned to the room. The top hugged her curves, the low cut of the shirt and it's criss-crossing material pushed her breasts up. The jeans clung to her hips, showing off her ass and Jax clenched his fists in her blanket to keep himself from getting up and ripping the clothes off of her. This whole being celibate thing he was doing while he waited for her to be comfortable with the next step was really wrecking havoc on his self-control.

"What do you think?" Tara asked nervously, turning to give him the full effect.

"You look hot babe." Jax said once he gained control of himself and reached out to grasp her hand and pull her towards him. He tangled his hands in her hair as he stood up and kissed her. "But I don't know how I feel about letting anyone else see you now. I don't like to share." He continued nipping at her neck. Tara laughed and danced away from him, going over to her dresser and brushing out her hair.

She looked herself over in the mirror, deciding she liked the outfit. The shirt was more daring than what she normally wore, but it's fit gave her a confidence boost. She hoped it wasn't too much, but she felt much better going to meet Jax's family wearing something that she felt like she looked good in.

Jax waited watching with interest, while Tara finished her hair and makeup. Tara usually came into school without any makeup, her clear complexion so different than the others so he was amazed how with a few strokes of a brush she could go from innocent girl to a hot woman. He'd never seen a girl do her makeup before. His ex-girlfriends would have died before letting him catch them without their makeup on.

"Ready?" He asked after Tara pulled on her boots and picked up her purse. She glanced around the room to see if she was forgetting anything.

At her nod Jax led the way outside. '_Dinner__with__mom_' he thought. '_Great_.'

* * *

The house blazed with light and the driveway was filled with bikes when Jax and Tara pulled up. Tara got off the bike and stared up at the house silently. Jax stood in front of her, gently unhooking and taking the helmet off her, when it was obvious she wasn't going to do it herself. He wrapped a supportive arm around her waist, his hand riding on her hip and pulled her close to his side as they walked up the drive.

They walked into the noisy house, following the sound towards the kitchen. Jax could see the guys standing around the dining room table talking to each other, while the women moved back and forth from the kitchen putting platters and bowls on the table. Tara clutched an aluminum container in her hand, filled with the cookies she had baked.

"Jax! Tara!" Opie called, spotting his friends and heading over to them. "Bout time you two got here, I've been stuck listening to stories about the good old days for too long."

"You're just complaining cause you're jealous as shit that you weren't able to take part in the good old days." Jax retorted.

"True." Opie replied. He smiled at Tara and leaned over to give her a quick hug. Tara smiled back at him thankfully, glad to be greeted by a friendly face as Jax watched fondly.

"Good you're here." Gemma said brusquely from the doorway leading to the kitchen. "Dinner's about to start." Jax shared a look with Opie as he led Tara towards his mother's retreating back.

"Hey mom." Jax greeted, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "You remember Tara."

"Of course I do." Gemma said turning slowly to look over the girl.

Tara smiled nervously and held out the container. "Thank you for having me Mrs. Teller-Morrow."

Gemma waved off her thanks as she took the container, placing it on a counter.

"Lord that is a mouthful. Call me Gemma." She said dismissively, already turning back to the vegetables she was turning.

Jax nudged Tara out into the dining room, before his mother could turn her attention back to them. He was surprised they'd made it through so quickly, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He guided Tara to where Clay stood talking with Bobby and Tig.

"Ah Tara. Good to see you again." Clay said in welcome, smiling at the girl. Tara inched closer to Jax, uncomfortable being so close to the older man. She thought she was being ridiculous, Clay hadn't been anything but nice to her, but Tara couldn't shake the bit of fear she felt when she got too close or noted his attention on her. Jax on the other hand was watching Tig's and Bobby's eyes linger over Tara's chest. He had serious thoughts about making sure Tara only wore those clothes he found hidden today when they were alone, preferably in a locked room.

Jax moved around the room introducing Tara to the guys and some of the old ladies, like Luanne. The rest of the girls were just there to help with prep and clean up, Jax didn't feel the need to introduce them to Tara. As Gemma called everyone to sit down, Jax and Opie immediately took the seats on either side of Tara. Piney sat down across from the three teens, asking Tara gruffly if the boys had been behaving. He snorted when she replied in the affirmative, the disbelief apparent in his hoarse laugh. Tara gazed around the table surprised by the camaraderie of all these different people. She felt separate from it, her family hadn't sat down to dinner together since her mother died.

* * *

As the dinner continued on, Tara felt herself growing more comfortable as she listened to the different stories the guys would throw around the table. She laughed when they told embarrassing tales about the other members, usually occurring when they prospected and blushed when they would tell raunchy stories, each getting more outrageous than the last as they vied to see who could get her to blush the most. Tara was amused throughout the dinner by listening to Jax's curses under his breath as the guys told their stories and Bobby and Tig would send obvious lingering glances over her. Tara actually didn't mind their attention. She somehow knew, even with the odd vibe she got off Tig and the hints from the guys towards some of his odder habits neither man would do anything more than look. In all honesty, from the way they'd smirk at Jax after each look, she figured they were doing it more to annoy Jax, who when cursing under his breath and glaring didn't work, began to clench and unclench the hand that he'd rested on her thigh in frustration.

Piney took great joy in telling her stories of Jax and Opie when they were young, the more embarrassing the better, turning the two boys red. His stories made the one's Opie told seem like child's play.

Clay and Gemma were unusually quiet during the meal. They talked to each other and other club members, but neither addressed Jax or Tara directly. Even though she was uncomfortable with the obvious cold shoulder, Tara was grateful for the reprieve. She felt Gemma's disapproval of her, unsure what she could have possibly done to have created such a reaction in Jax's mom. She could feel when Clay would turn his considering gaze towards her, as a sense of unease would travel up her spine.

When dinner ended, the women who had been hanging out in the kitchen returned to help clear the table. Tara offered to help as well, but Gemma waved her off, saying she was a guest and guests should never be forced to assist in the cleanup. Jax and Tara left soon after that, moving around the house as they said goodnight to everyone. As they walked towards the bike, Jax was quiet as Tara cuddled close to his side. He kissed the top of her forehead as they reached the sidewalk.

"You okay?" Tara asked quietly as she pulled the helmet on.

"Just shocked." Jax responded, settling onto the bike. "I was figuring we'd get something from mom or Clay."

"Because they don't like me?" Tara asked.

"It's not that." Jax hurried to assure her. "They can see what I feel for you and they, mom especially, worry about the influence you can have on me. Gemma doesn't like her position in my life upstaged."

"Oh." Tara replied, horrified that the single word was all she could think to say. In all honesty, she was taken aback by Jax's words. She knew they cared about each other, she would even admit she fell for him more each day, but the depth of emotion he was hinting at, surprised her.

She met Jax's gaze with her own, each searching for answers from the other. She could see the hint of nervousness, the fear of rejection, just under the blue surface of his eyes; he was worried that his admission would scare her off. She knew he'd be able to discern the different feelings moving through her. The happiness and wonder his admission evoked, but also fear at the thought of letting someone else into her life, her heart.

They didn't say anything more as they got on the bike and made the drive back to her father's house. Jax left the bike down the block and they walked side by side, neither saying a word back to her house. Tara pulled out her keys and slowly opened the door, Jax coming to stand right behind her. Taking a deep breath she turned.

"Are you going to stay tonight?" Tara asked. She was surprised by how quickly she and Jax had fallen into this routine. It had been a spur of the moment impulse to invite him to stay with her after his birthday. Since then, Jax had managed to sneak through her window once earlier in the week and again last night. Even after a single night with him, Tara admitted that she'd never slept better than when she was in his arms. Jax had admitted the same sentiment himself earlier in the week. So far they'd only slept, taking comfort in each other's presence and Tara was grateful that Jax hadn't pushed for more. She wanted to be with him, would even admit that she wanted him to be her first, but she wasn't quite ready to take that final leap, to complete an act that would irreversibly change her and move their relationship to that next level.

"If you'll have me."

"Always." Tara replied, taking his hand, and leading him to her bedroom. They closed and locked the door, neither wanting a surprise late night visit from her dad. Jax stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed while Tara changed into shorts and a tank top. She climbed into bed beside Jax, flicking off the light as she cuddled up against him. Tara comfortably settled against him, her head resting against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope everyone is having an enjoyable weekend. Thank you all again for the reviews! So I admit this is kind of a filler chapter, but a necessary one I think. I also liked the idea of the bad girl/sexier side of Tara that Jax probably saw when they dated is already there, she just doesn't show it just yet, but it is illustrated by the clothes she's bought, but never wears. So no sexy time yet, but I promise some more exploration for Jax and Tara in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

**Rating Alert: **True Rate M chapter. Involves strong sexual situations, including oral. If this offends you, please feel free to skip this chapter, or I can provide an edited chapter if wished.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The rest of the school year passed by quickly. As the gossip about Jax and Tara's relationship began to die down, things settled into a comfortable routine. Tara would still notice the dirty looks she would get from some of her classmates, but could take comfort in her relationship with Jax. These people didn't know anything about what they had, and their attitudes were just because of jealousy. Jax and Opie had resumed their custom of skipping class, with Jax often asking Tara to go with them, but Tara always declined. As much as she loved spending time with Jax and wished there were more hours in the day for them to be together, school was important to her.

Their time together was furthered hampered by Jax's position with the club. Clay wanted him in the garage straight after school most days of the week as he began prospecting. To make up for the time apart, Jax spent most nights sneaking through Tara's window to spend a few hours together, before falling asleep in each other's arms.

When summer began, Tara was looking forward to the break from school. She and Jax were making all kinds of plans to spend the summer together; a day trip to the beach (or an overnight trip if Jax got his way), camping out in the woods, a trip to the amusement park, all kinds of things that would get them out of Charming and somewhere they could be alone.

Her initial discomfort of going to Samcro parties quickly disappeared as Tara became a common figure at the events, usually attached at the hip to Jax and hanging out with Opie.

* * *

The first Friday night after school ended, Jax, Tara, and Opie were hanging out at the garage, sitting out on the outskirts of just one of those parties. Jax and Opie already had a few beers in them, as well as some pot and their conversation was getting louder and turning to more inappropriate topics.

"You know what?" Tara asked, jumping to her feet and standing in front of the boys, hands on hips.

"What?" Jax slurred, his blood heating at the sight of Tara before him. As her comfort in their relationship and confidence in herself grew, Tara had taken to wearing more of the clothes Jax had found stuffed in her closet. Tonight she was wearing low-slung jeans, flip-flops, and red baby doll tank that showed off her breasts.

"I'm tired of the same old routine. During the week we'd go to school…" At Jax and Opie's twin snorts of disbelief, Tara amended her statement. "Well I went to school. Then on weekends we end up here. Watching the beginning of an orgy." She continued with distaste.

"It's not a start to an orgy." Jax argued, his hand gesturing to where some of the guys were pressed up against crow-eaters in different states of undress. "We leave before it gets that far."

"Yea orgies mean they all do it together, as a group. This is just multiple couples going about their own thing." Opie added. Jax gestured towards Opie, the look on his face saying 'see, it's not an orgy'.

Tara ignored the boys and turned to look beyond the lot and out into the street.

"What about minigolf?" She asked suddenly, causing Jax and Opie to choke on the beers they were drinking. Tara waited while the boys coughed before continuing. "Why not? I'm sure we can make it interesting." She said, her gaze heated as she glanced towards Jax.

Jax moved unsteadily to his feet and pulled his girlfriend towards him, his fingers hooked into the belt-loops of her jeans and kissed her. His tongue darted into her mouth, tangling with hers, he loved how she melted in his arms. Opie suddenly found something very interesting to look at in the other direction while Jax ran his hand over Tara's shoulder and down to cup her breast.

"What are you offering?" He whispered against her lips, catching her gasp with his mouth. Even though they'd been dating almost four months, Tara still wasn't ready to sleep with him. But Jax knew she was close, knew that when she did let him in, their coupling would be well worth the wait.

"My mouth." Tara breathed into his ear, causing Jax to immediately go hard. They'd made out plenty of times, and had gotten each other off with their hands, but they hadn't progressed to oral yet. Between school ending and the couple hits of his joint that she'd had earlier was making her bold, and Jax wasn't complaining.

"We're playing minigolf!" He announced loud enough to bring Opie's attention back to them.

Opie agreed to the outing, knowing by the heated look in Jax's eyes that Tara had promised something epic. And there was no way in hell he was going to miss the two of them battling each other for the win.

Tara took the keys Opie handed her to his dad's car, and watched in confusion as he sprinted back to the clubhouse.

"Where's he going?" She asked, as Jax pulled her into his arms, her back to his front.

"Making sure the buzz doesn't wear off."

They walked slowly towards Piney's car and had just gotten it started when Opie slid into the backseat.

"Got it?" Jax asked.

"Yup."

Tara caught a quick glimpse of silver as Opie tucked something into his jacket. She didn't say anything as she put the car in gear and started off towards the edge of town, where the driving range with its minigolf course was located.

The kid running the booth was a classmate of theirs, and while not surprised to see the three of them together, he would never have imagined they'd show up at there to play a game. Jax and Opie jokingly argued over the color of their golf balls, both wanting the red ball, before Jax finally gave in and grabbed a blue ball.

"Well now that's probably the most fitting thing I've ever seen." Opie joked as he grabbed the red ball. Jax glared at his best friend, but kept silent as Tara picked up a pink ball. The boys laughed at her choice in the girly color, but she taunted them back, saying the fact that they'd lose not only to a girl, but to a girl playing with the girly colored ball would be all the more sweet.

"Should we set terms?" Opie asked.

"Already have my terms." Jax said grinning. "I'll match them for you babe." Jax told Tara, his blood heating at the thought of going down on her. Tara blushed as she instantly understood his meaning, feeling a shiver of nervousness across her spine as she realized that more likely than not they were going to do something tonight beyond anything they'd done together before.

"How about I hook you up with my stash?" Jax offered Opie.

Opie agreed, even though he had absolutely no plans of playing for the win, it was going to be too much fun to watch the two of them fight for the win to want to threaten that.

The three of them made their way to the first hole, Jax and Tara wrapped around each other, Opie just a step behind. Jax and Opie graciously allowed Tara to go first, each admiring as she leaned down to place the ball on the ground. Opie knew Jax would be pissed if he caught him looking at his girl, but he couldn't help it, Tara was hot. Plus he was just looking, no touching, ever. Tara stood at the end of the hole, eyeing it critically, noting the sand traps on each side and along the back, as well as the dip the green took towards the hole. Tara carefully lined up her shot, swung the club back and hit the ball, with force, enough to get it down the small hill, but not enough to overshoot the hole. Tara grinned when the ball came to a stop close to the hole.

Jax was up next, he quickly placed the ball on the ground, lined up his shot and swung the club. His ball sailed down the green, overshooting the hole, but thankfully not rolling far enough to hit the sand. Jax sent Tara a mock glare when she grinned at him. She responded by sticking out her tongue, and sashaying down towards the other end of the green.

Opie took his turn last, chuckling underneath his breath as he watched Jax watch Tara make her way towards the hole. He knew if Jax didn't get a hold of himself soon, Tara would wrap him and the game around her pretty little finger. Opie's ball headed towards the other end of the hole bouncing off the wall a couple of times, before stopping a few inches away from Tara's.

The three took their next shots, Tara got her ball in on one additional try, while Jax and Opie both needed two more attempts, both overshooting the hole, to get the balls in.

The first half of the game remained pretty tame. Jax and Tara would yell taunts, each trying to get a rise out of the other, one would whisper something suggestive in the other's ear, but for the most part they behaved. Throughout the game Jax and Opie would sneak quick sips of the whiskey Opie had in his silver flask. Tara snuck in a few too, just to try to keep the chill mood she was in going. As they reached the tenth hole and Opie counted out the number of strokes each had, the closeness of the game was illustrated to its players, especially the young couple.

While Jax and Opie were off grabbing another drink, Tara decided that she needed to do something to tip the scales to her advantage for the game. She flipped her head down and back, giving her hair a tussled look that she knew drove Jax wild as it reminded him of how her hair would look after some heavy petting. She glanced around her to make sure the boys hadn't returned, and adjusted her bra so her boobs pressed higher and pulled the hem of her shirt down, to make them dangerously close to falling out. She lightly bit her lower lip to give it a more full, pouty look, just as the boys returned. Tara kept her back to them, not wanting to show her hand right away. She aimed and took her shot, watching as her ball bounced off one of the small rocks placed in the course and zigzagged it's way down the green.

When Jax stepped up to take his shot, Tara moved over to his side, clasping his arm and standing up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. Jax had no idea what his girlfriend had just said, as his eyes were riveted by the amount of flesh that lay bare before him. Jax had difficulty focusing, was trying to remember if this amount of boob had been on display all night. He didn't think so, there was no way in hell he'd let her anywhere near the clubhouse dressed like that. He was proud that his girl was so beautiful, but he would readily admit that he was also jealous and possessive and wouldn't want anyone else to enjoy the sight he was currently seeing.

Tara whispered bits of advice about the hole, knowing all along Jax wasn't listening to a thing she said. As she dropped back down to the flats of her feet, she ran her hand across his chest. She felt the tremor that moved through his body and smiled as Jax swung the club blindly, the ball ricocheting off one side of the course to the other and landing in a sand trap. Jax groaned, stepping back as Opie took his turn. He caught Tara's triumph smirk out of the corner of his eye and his eyes narrowed in understanding.

'Two can play at that game babe'. He thought to himself.

On the next hole when Tara stepped up to her ball, Jax stepped up behind her.

"Babe, you really need to work on your swing. It's good for short game and all, but you're wasting time by not getting the ball far enough down the course." He moved closer, so her hips fit securely against him. Tara drew in a sharp breath when her bottom came into contact with his hardness. Jax continued on as if nothing was wrong, but Tara felt him get harder when she pressed back as Jax leaned forward to grasp the club. Jax placed one hand low on Tara's hip, guiding her hips as he explained the 'proper' stance she should take when swinging. Tara was entranced by the feeling of being enveloped by Jax, his strong arms around her, legs braced on either side of hers, she'd never felt so small and dainty, the feeling was seduction in itself.

Jax shifted their hips from side to side, each time his dick brushing up against her ass, as he demonstrated how to swing the club. Tara lost all sense of his words, her only focus on where his hand rode along her hip, his thumb grazing the bit of bare skin that was exposed by the low cut of her jeans and the feel of him pressing up against her. Her reverie was abruptly cut off, by his voice.

"What?" She asked dazed.

"It's your turn." He said with a grin.

Annoyed that not only had Jax so quickly caught on to her, but also how easily he could put her in such a feverish state, Tara stepped up to her ball and swung, not even bothering to look for the hole, knowing she wouldn't be able to concentrate.

Tara cursed him under her breath and moved down towards the other end of the course, ignoring Jax's laugh as his ball rolled passed hers and stopped only inches from the hole.

After that the gloves were off. Jax and Tara did everything they could think of to distract each other, subtly of course, if they brought too much attention to themselves and were kicked out, than neither would win, and all the teasing would be for naught. Opie just smirked as he watched each go for hidden caresses and whispered promises as they moved from one hole to the next. He felt bad for his best friend, every time Tara sauntered away, her hips swinging, a smile across her face after whatever she'd done that would leave Jax's heated and unsatisfied gaze glaring after her retreating form. But as much as she could one up Jax, Jax knew which buttons to push that would set Tara off. After one of these moments, Opie would switch his sympathy to Tara as he watched the blush that spread from Tara's cheeks and across her chest, her eyes looking everywhere but at either of the boys she was with.

On the sixteenth hole, a cave offered the obstacle of blindness to players and a fantastic opportunity for Jax and Tara. Tara walked to the edge of the course, trying to peer past the rocks and down towards the hole. Figuring she'd be best off just getting the ball into a place where she could see it, Tara swung, shimmying her hips unnecessarily, just to torment the man behind her and gave the ball a hard hit. She didn't bother watching where the ball went, anticipating that she would need to add a few shots in later anyway, instead she turned and moved close as Jax dropped his ball and took his place. Tara clasped his arm as she leaned up to lightly kiss his cheek. Jax looked at her suspiciously, trying to figure out her next move. Tara just smiled innocently, in direct contrast with the devilish path her hand was taking as it moved down his arm and across his crotch. She slipped away without a word, walking towards the cave, turning to glance to him from over her shoulder, the invitation obvious in her eyes. Jax looked behind him, towards where other teens and families were playing, noting they were a few holes in front of the other groups, he hit the ball, not giving a damn where it went and hurried after her.

Tara waited towards the end of the cave, around one of the corners, so she could be hidden from those coming through the space as well as those passing by outside. She smiled when she heard the quick footsteps approach her and laughingly screamed when a pair of strong arms clasped around her waist and pressed her up against the wall. His mouth was instantly on hers, is hands reaching up to clasp her face, his tongue tangling with hers, their loud, harsh breaths the only sound in the cave. Tara's fingers tangled through Jax's hair, tugging at the strands to get Jax to deepen or change the angle of the kiss.

Opie watched his two friends disappear into the cave, and took his time setting up his shot. He ignored the laugh and quick gasp that drifted over him from the cave as he gazed down towards the other end, as if trying to figure out his shot. One eye on the groups playing behind him, gauging how long before they'd be in hearing distance.

Jax tugged down Tara's shirt and bra, his mouth instantly latching onto her nipple as her breast sprang free. Tara moaned, pulling at his hair to get him closer against her, as she felt each pull of his mouth and rasp of his tongue over her sensitive peak. Jax let his hands drift, one kneading her still covered breast, the other reaching down and around to lift Tara against him, her legs instantly clasped around his hips, their groins brushing against each other. Tara pressed kisses against his neck, pulling at his shirt and cut to gain access to more skin. She stifled a moan against his shoulder, biting down as he lightly bit her nipple, then harder when he brushed his groin against hers.

A loud whistle echoed through the cave, causing Jax and Tara to freeze.

"Shit!" Jax cursed, recognizing Opie's signal, a warning they used for years, and lightly set Tara back on her feet. He watched as Tara pulled her top back up and tried to run a hand through her wild locks, pleased to have been the cause of their unkempt state.

Jax frowned and adjusted his pants, so his current state wouldn't be on display for the world to see as he and Tara turned and waited for Opie to join them. They didn't have to wait long, Opie appeared only seconds later, he'd probably been close enough after he'd whistled to hear the rustle of their clothes as they set themselves to rights.

Tara blushed and wouldn't meet Opie's eyes directly, while Jax lifted his chin and met his brother's gaze.

"Bout time we see where those balls went don't you think?" Opie asked, moving past them and outside the cave, causing Jax to bark out a laugh, while Tara blushed more feverishly.

The rest of the game moved quickly, Jax and Tara too wired to try to upstage the other. They returned their clubs and moved towards the parking lot, the conversation was light, but the current of unfulfilled lust was difficult to ignore.

Opie dropped Jax and Tara off at her dad's, knowing they wouldn't want to waste time going to the clubhouse. Even Jax would put aside his bike (well maybe not his top rocker, but this bike) for more time with his girl.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Jax and Tara were on each other. Jax lifted Tara in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist as they kissed, Tara enjoying the rare height advantage, took control of the kiss, her tongue wrapping around his. Jax moved through the house, groaning as his shins bumped into one object or another. After a particularly hard hit against the coffee table, that nearly sent them tumbling to the floor, Jax admitted defeat and tore his mouth from Tara's, so he could see where he was going.

Once he was able to see where he was going, they made it to her room in record time, Jax kicking the door shut behind him, one hand reaching out to slide the lock into place. He moved forward collapsing across the bed on top of Tara, their mouths fused once again. As air became a necessity, Jax sat up on his knees, pulling off his shirt, tossing it to the side, just in time to see Tara sit up and pull hers off as well. She reached behind her for her bra clasp, but Jax stayed her hands.

"Let me." He said quietly. Tara nodded, her breath held as Jax reached around her, eagerness making his hands clumsy with the small hooks, but he didn't let it deter him. He released the clasp and gently pulled each strap slowly down her arms, each movement a caress. When he moved back over her, Tara put a hand on his chest to keep him in place.

"I believe a victory favor is owed to you." She said, unwrapping her legs from around his waist and moving off the bed.

Jax was silent a moment, his brain too fogged from the combination of booze, pot, and want for the girl before him, trying to make sense of her words. He turned so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and facing a suddenly nervous Tara, when realization dawned.

"Tara." He whispered. "You don't have to do that." He continued, mentally kicking as he wondered about the state of his sanity. Who the hell would try to be a gentleman when she was offering the one thing no guy would turn down.

"I want to." She quietly insisted.

"We forgot to ask who won." Jax said. "I probably owe you."

"It's okay." Tara said, her voice rising a few levels in volume. "I want to do this for you. I've been thinking about it. Whenever we, _you__know_, you always take care of me, tell me not to worry about you. Well it's my turn to take care of you now."

"Tara if this is just to pay me back, you don't have to worry about it. I'm okay with waiting." He said, his eyes closing for a fraction of a second as he cursed himself, wishing he'd just keep his mouth shut and prepare to enter heaven.

"It's not just that, I want to do this for you, with you." She moved to stand in front of him, reaching forward towards his belt, obviously deciding actions were louder than words. Jax's breath caught in his throat as he watched her small hand unhook his belt and pop open the buttons on his jeans. She slowly unzipped his zipper, careful to avoid the bulge beneath. Jax lifted his hips, all gentlemanly offers forgotten, now more than eager to help as Tara pulled his pants off him. He slipped off his boxers, his erection springing free as Tara moved in between his legs. She knelt down on the ground, her face level with his groin, causing Jax to almost groan aloud at the image before him. Tara studied him for a moment, her gaze focused as she looked at him from all sides. Jax wasn't embarrassed by her attention. She'd seen him naked before, had held him in her hand, but she needed to take in everything she could see from this new perspective, make mental notes of different thoughts and feelings that she was experiencing as she knelt before him.

When her lips closed over him, Jax saw stars. He groaned low in his throat as her mouth moved over him, lightly sucking. One hand gripped his thigh for balance, while the other grasped him at the base, moving up and down where her mouth didn't reach. Jax clenched her blanket in his fists to keep from clasping her head and pulling her closer as she ran her tongue around him. He groaned as Tara moved up and down his length, trying to take him in as deeply as she could. Her hair fell in a curtain around her face, and Jax leaned forward to gather it up in one hand, wanting to watch every moment of this. Jax's eyes where riveted on the girl in front of him, unable to believe she was doing this for him. With his free hand he gripped the sheets harder, his knuckles turning white to stop himself from thrusting into her mouth. He felt himself getting close, in another circumstance he'd be embarrassed by how quickly he reached this point, but with Tara's mouth on him, he was proud he hadn't exploded the minute her lips touched him. Feeling his control slipping away, and not knowing how far Tara was willing to go with this, Jax reached down to grip her by the arms, pulling until she released him, with a final kiss on his tip, and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Jax turned, stripping the blanket off her bed jut before he came onto her sheets with a groan. He sat still for a few moments, trying to catch his breath, before turning back to Tara.

She was watching him nervously, unsure if she had done it right, not expecting him to pull away. Jax smiled at her, stretching out to kiss her lips. He pulled back, their faces inches from each other and whispered.

"My turn."

Tara gasped as Jax lifted her and deposited her on her back on the bed, her legs dangling over the side, all worry about how she just did, gone. He quickly stripped off her jeans and panties, so desperate to see her that he didn't care about finesse. He kissed her frantically, his tongue mingling with hers, before trailing his lips quickly down her neck and over her breasts. His mouth busy with the lovely white mounds, he reached down, his hand caressing her thigh as he pulled her leg up to rest her foot on the bed. He trailed kisses down her stomach, his tongue darting out to dip into her belly button, loving how she stiffened in response. His hand moved lower, slipping through the curls that protected her from his sight. Jax grinned as he felt the wetness there, pleased that she'd been aroused by what they'd been doing. His fingers slipped over her, lightly stroking the sensitive nub that made her scream. Jax grinned against her stomach, his lips moving lower, across her hips and trailed down the inside of her thigh.

Tara gasped, her stomach quivering as she felt his breath against the most sensitive part of her. She moaned, long and loud, her eyes shut as his lips closed over her. His mouth moved over her, alternating between teeth, tongue, and suction, learning with each pass what drove her wild. He slipped a finger inside her, feeling her clench around the digit as his tongue rasped against her nub. He sucked at her clit, hearing his name on her lips with every gasping breath. Her thighs tightened around him, holding him in place as he drove a second finger into her. He moved his fingers in and out, in time to the lapping of his tongue. He heard her breath hitch, felt her tighten around his fingers; knowing the signs of her climax, Jax looked up, his mouth still on her as Tara arched off the bed, a high scream escaping her lips. Jax lapped as the tremors moved through her, pulsing around his mouth and fingers. He freed his fingers and moved to place a soft kiss to her curls as he slowly kissed his way back up her body.

He shifted to the side, laying on his back as he pulled Tara so she sprawled across his chest. Their hearts began to slow in time with each other's as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jax was at the garage early the next morning, having left Tara's just as the sun was rising. They'd kissed goodbye, before Tara sleepily curled under the blanket, the pillow he'd used clasped against her.

Jax wasn't surprised to see Opie sitting on one of the tables waiting for him.

"So did you want to know who won?" Ope asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the card they used to keep track of the game last night.

"Nope."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you all again for the reviews! Keeping this short as I'm heading into work, but just wanted to thank you again and wish you all a great weekend and holiday! It's almost Tuesday!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"You want to do what?" Jax asked as he and Tara sat at one of the picnic tables at Teller-Morrow a few weeks after their game of minigolf.

"I want to get a job." Tara repeated. "I can't stand sitting at home all summer anymore."

"Then come hang out here."

"Yea, cause sitting around a smelly garage is exactly how I want to spend my summer vacation."

"I barely get to see you as it is. It's gonna be insane trying to work around two schedules."

"It'll be a part time job. Plus most jobs don't require someone to be on-call at all hours of the day and night like you've been." Tara pointed out.

Jax had been wondering when Tara would comment on the crazy schedule he'd been working with since the summer began. He spent most days at the garage, his mom and Clay wanting him to learn how to work on the cars, and most evenings around the clubhouse, being available for anything the club needed or wanted. Tara had been pretty patient, usually dropping by the garage a few times a week to spend his lunch break together. Opie had been trying to help out too; Piney seemed to lift his ban on Opie being involved in anything related to the club when it came to him going off and getting a job, so Ope would cover for Jax on days he wanted to bail early to go see Tara.

"Where were you thinking of looking?" Jax asked curiously. Even though Tara had turned sixteen before him and had her license, she didn't have a car of her own, so her options would be limited to something within walking distance.

"Probably the diner, maybe the library." She replied with a shrug.

"What about working here?" Jax asked with sudden inspiration. "Mom's always looking for extra help in the office. The guys always screw up the paperwork and shit. She spends half her time reorganizing everything."

"Jax." Tara said with a warning tone. "I am not going to work in that tiny office day in and day out with your mother. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." Jax interjected. At Tara's disbelieving glance, he amended his statement. "Okay, maybe a little. But you know it's just because she thinks you have too much of an influence on me. She doesn't trust that."

"You mean she doesn't trust me." Tara retorted.

Jax remained silent, knowing she was correct, Gemma didn't trust her and nothing either one of them said would change that.

"Do you have anything going on with the club tonight?" Tara asked not wanting to talk about jobs or his mom anymore.

"They haven't said anything, if I bolt out of here before any of them hunt me down I can probably stay free tonight." He replied, digging into the lunch-bag Tara had brought with her that contained a turkey and ham sandwich, an apple and some chips. Jax smiled that she'd packed a lunch for him before taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Dad's going out town with some friends this weekend." She continued, glancing over at him shyly. "Want to come over for dinner, maybe watch some movies?"

"Yea. I can get there around four, help you out?"

Tara smiled ironically at his offer, loving him for trying, but Jax in the kitchen was never a good thing. Growing up with Gemma, he'd always been spoiled by home-cooked meals, but never experienced the preparation of those meals. Jax in the kitchen was usually a fount of energy who wanted to learn more and tried to help, but usually ended up in the way.

Jax grinned when he saw her expression. "More like, keep you company?" He amended.

"I'd like that." Tara replied. She was quiet while Jax ate more of the sandwich, when he finished he looked up and noticed the distant look in her eyes as she gazed over the lot.

"Babe?" Jax asked quietly, nudging her. "What is it?"

"Dad's going to be gone all weekend." She replied quietly, her gaze turning to him.

Jax remained silent while he took in her words, then stiffened as what she was hinting at began to dawn on him.

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly, not wanting to push her into something she wasn't ready for.

"I think so." Tara said quietly. Before she started dating Jax she'd never really given much thought to how she would feel about sex and losing her virginity. It always seemed like an abstract concept to her, most likely something she wouldn't experience until she left this town that knew so much of her history. And even though she and Jax had already done so many things together, she found herself nervous about taking that final step, giving him that last part of herself. But the more she thought about it and what it all meant she realized that she'd always have some kind of connection with the first person she had sex with, and she didn't want that person to be anyone but Jax. She'd come to this decision a few weeks ago, but ever since school ended her dad had been home more, or at least had turned up at the house off his normal schedule, most likely trying to keep an eye on what she and Jax were doing. But when his friends told him about a pub-crawl a few towns over, he couldn't resist the lure. He'd surprised her by appearing outside her bedroom door earlier today, completely sober as he told her his plans for the weekend and told her that he was trusting her to only make good decisions while he was gone. Part of her felt bad that as soon as he left she came here to tell Jax, but it was drowned out by this need she had for Jax, a need that she couldn't really explain, but only went away when she was with him. So she ignored the part of her that worried about the consequences having sex could lead to, the part that didn't want to do anything that would give her father ammunition against her, and instead came straight over to hint to her boyfriend that she was ready.

"Wow." Jax breathed just before he leaned in and tenderly kissed her, not knowing what else to say.

"So I'll see you around four then?" Tara asked, snatching a chip and jumping off the table. Now that the plans had been made, she didn't want to wait.

"Yea." Jax replied.

Tara leaned in to kiss him goodbye, waved to Opie who had just come out of the garage and made her way back home.

Jax sat at the table, a grin across his face as he watched Tara go. Opie smiled when he saw the stupid grin and swiped Jax's apple.

"Plans for tonight?" He asked casually.

"Hell yea."

* * *

Tara stopped at the grocery store on her way home to pick up the items she'd need for dinner. When she got inside the house she checked the clock as she put away the groceries and grimaced at the time. She'd gone to the garage relatively late for lunch, so between the visit with Jax and the grocery store, it was already three. She headed over to her dresser and pulled open the middle drawer and dug through the t-shirts and shorts until she found the clothes underneath.

Tara pulled out three bra and panty sets. When she had gone shopping for lingerie she wasn't sure what she liked. In the end she decided simple would be the best way to start, some of the outfits out there she couldn't even figure out how to get on, let alone think she'd be comfortable enough to feel sexy in them. She stared at the three different sets, two included cheeky panties and the third a thong. Tara blushed at the thought of Jax seeing her in the thong, so she quickly eliminated the third. The other two bras were satin and lace one maroon and the other beige and black. Tara grabbed the beige and black bra before she could change her mind and rushed into the bathroom. She pulled on the bra and panty set and checked herself out in the mirror. She liked the way the bra pushed up her boobs, making them look bigger, how the lace went down the side of the bra and edged the top of the panties that clung to her ass, showing a hint of each cheek. Tara nodded, deciding the set was sexy, but not slutty. She applied some makeup and brushed out her hair, before returning to her bedroom in her underwear. She jumped at the knock on the door and ran the last few steps into her room, throwing on jeans and a tank top to answer the door.

Tara was surprised when she pulled open the door and it wasn't Jax standing in front of her, but her biology teacher, Ms. Adams.

"Hey.." Tara started, then gasped, her eyes wide as she looked towards the other woman. "Ms. Adams?"

"Hello Tara." Ms. Adams said with a warm smile. "May I come in?"

"Sure." Tara said hesitantly, backing up a step to let her teacher pass. Tara directed her to the kitchen where they both sat at the table across from each other.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here interrupting your summer vacation."

Tara simply nodded, but kept silent.

"I noticed that you didn't sign up for AP Biology next year."

"No." Tara simply responded. This past spring when it was time to sign up for classes for their junior year, Tara, Jax, and Opie had decided to make the same schedule. And there was no way Jax or Opie would enroll in an AP class.

"You were my top student this year. Science can take you a long way. It would be a shame for you to limit your future by not taking advantage of the opportunities that are available to you now."

Tara remained silent. She respected Ms. Adams, and felt ashamed admitting that she didn't even consider any AP courses because she wanted to be in the same classes as her boyfriend.

"If you take the AP courses and then the exam in the summer and do well, the results can be transferred to college credits." Ms. Adams reached into her bag and pulled out some paperwork. "You have the grades needed to gain permission into the AP class, you'd just have to take an exam this summer and if you pass, you can switch into the AP class for the fall." She placed the papers on the table, turning her head at the sound of the rumble of the bike coming down the street. "Just promise you'll at least think about it?" She asked kindly.

"I will." Tara said quietly, coming to her feet. "Thank you." She said slowly. "Thank you for caring." She finished.

Jax was coming up the driveway as Tara and Ms. Adams said their goodbyes. He nodded at the teacher as they passed by each other, ignoring musing look she leveled towards him. Jax met Tara on the porch, and leaned down to give her a kiss, before turning back to watch Ms. Adams pull out of the driveway.

"What'd she want?" Jax asked following Tara into the house.

"Just to discuss my grade from this year. Nothing big." Tara said casually when she reached the kitchen. She looked her boyfriend over and noted that he'd changed out of the sleeveless gray Teller-Morrow shirt and into his go to blue t-shirt and jeans. She smiled as she noted his still damp hair, Jax knew she hated when he climbed into her bed smelling of the garage.

Jax knew Tara well enough to sense when she wasn't being totally honest with him, but decided to let it go. He knew Tara hadn't done anything that would get her into trouble, so the teacher had to have stopped by the house for something else.

Tara tasked Jax with making a salad while she cooked the chicken cutlets and wild rice. Jax teased her about not trusting him in the kitchen, earning him an unladylike snort from his girl who pointed with the spatula towards the knife in his hand.

"If I really didn't trust you, I'd only let you set the table, and keep you away from the sharp objects."

Jax laughed and leaned over to place a quick kiss against her neck before returning to the vegetables he was cutting. Tara moved back and forth in the kitchen, keeping an eye on the chicken and setting the table. It was a relatively simple dinner, at least as far as Gemma would be concerned, but Jax adored how Tara looked when she was in a domestic mood, so anything she made seemed like fine cuisine to him.

When everything was ready, Jax pulled Tara onto his lap causing her to giggle as she filled both of their plates. Jax let his hands roam as Tara placed the plates in front of them and frowned when she slapped them away.

"Behave." She teased, hopping off his lap and sliding into the seat next to him.

After they finished dinner and cleaned up the kitchen, Tara led Jax out into the living room. She got down on her hands and knees to rummage through the movies she and her father had collected.

Jax sat back and enjoyed the view he was presented, until Tara interrupted him.

"Jax!"

"What?" He asked seeing the annoyed look on her face. Jax raised a brow at her, not at all sorry for being caught staring at her ass.

"What kind of movie do you want to watch?" She asked, getting to her feet and facing him, hands on hips.

Jax just shrugged his shoulders, not caring what she wanted to watch. Hell he'd even sit through a chick flick, his mind was already set on where the night was going to lead. But he knew that Tara wanted to follow her game plan for the night, it was her way of coping with any kind of discomfort of nervousness; plan for everything and follow through. It gave her a sense of control.

Tara quickly picked a movie and popped the tape in and curled up on the couch next to Jax who shifted to make room as Tara leaned in to him, and threw his arm around her shoulders, his fingers tangling in her hair. They watched the movie, neither really paying attention, their thoughts on the closed bedroom door and the bed that lay beyond it only a few feet away. Jax's fingers absently brushed through Tara's hair as she moved closer to him about midway through the movie. Jax felt her warm breath against his neck just before her lips pressed a lingering kiss. Jax leaned his head back as Tara trailed light kisses along his neck and the edge of his shirt. He groaned as she climbed over him, straddling his hips, bringing her lips down to meet his. Jax reached up to clasp her face to hold her steady as he deepened the kiss.

Tara broke their kiss and slowly returned to her feet. She held out her hand and Jax eagerly took it and followed her back to her bedroom. He closed the door behind them, throwing the lock in place and wrapped his arms around Tara's waist pulling her up against him. Their lips met again in a heated kiss, Jax's tongue stroking past her lips to whisper across the inside of her mouth. He tangled his tongue with hers, his hands dropping down to find the zipper of her jeans.

Tara gasped and pulled away. Jax released her worried that he'd pushed too far, too quick. Normally, this wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary for them, but with the thought of finally consummating hanging over them, it gave every thought, every breath, every movement a deeper impact. But Tara surprised him by taking a few steps closer and with a hand on his chest, guided him to sit down on her bed.

"I want to do it." She explained softly, stepping back.

Jax's mouth went dry as Tara's hands went to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Tara blushed as she fought to keep her hands from covering her bra-clad breasts. She'd been naked in front of Jax so many times before, but usually by the time they managed to get their clothes off, they were so lost in the heat of the moment that she never really had the chance to feel self-conscious about her nakedness. She slipped her hands down to her jeans and slid them down her legs, stepping out of them, one foot at a time. Jax went hard when he saw the full effect of her matching bra and panty set, a set he hadn't seen on her before. He held out his hand to Tara and pulled her to stand between his legs as he buried his face between her breasts, pressing a reverent kiss against her skin.

"You're so beautiful." He said, reaching up to grasp the strap of her bra and pull it down her shoulder. He followed the strap down with his lips, repeating the action on her other side. He leaned back and pulled off his shirt, tossing it behind him, as he wrapped his arms around her, to unsnap the hooks of her bra. He gently pulled her bra off and tossed it to join his shirt on the floor. He pulled Tara closer to him, biting down on a groan when she straddled his hips and settled down against his hardness. Jax kissed her deeply, hungrily, his tongue warring with hers, delighting in each gasping breath she took. He kissed his way down her neck, pausing where her neck met her shoulder, grinning against her skin as her breath hitched. Jax shifted, turning on the bed so he could lay Tara on her back as he crawled over her. His lips continued down, taking one pert nipple in his mouth and rolled his tongue over it causing Tara to moan. Tara wrapped her legs around him, holding him tight against her. Jax moved his hands from around her, one to knead her breast the other to trail along the top of her panties, he paused when he felt her stomach tremble, looking up to gauge her reaction. Tara's eyes were tightly shut, each breath a hiss against her teeth, that Jax took as a sign to keep going as his fingers played with the edge of her panties. His teeth lightly grazed her nipple as Tara screamed and he blew against the peak. He kissed his way across her chest to her other breast, licking around her nipple and blowing lightly against it, watching it pucker in response as Tara gasped his name. He closed his lips over her as his hand slid under her panties, pressing against her center. Tara gasped as he pressed the heel of his hand against her and arched up against his fingers. Jax moved his hand from under her panties and curled both his hands around her hips. His eyes met Tara's as he slowly pulled her panties down her legs. He lifted himself off her as he pulled her panties over her calves and ankles, then he slid off the bed to stand beside it, watching as Tara leaned back on her elbows, her eyes lidded as she watched his hands drop to his belt. Jax threw off his pants and climbed back over Tara before she could blink, his lips meeting hers over and over again. Tara shifted so he lay between the jointure of her thighs and they both gasped as their groins rubbed against each other without any clothing barrier between them.

Tara reached up and rested her hand against Jax's cheek, his eyes opened to meet hers and they gazed at each other.

"I'm ready." Tara said softly, stroking his cheek. Jax nodded and pressed a kiss to her palm. He held her gaze as he slipped a hand down to where their bodies met. He felt the wetness there, her readiness for him. Jax kissed her again, before leaning over to rifle through his pants pockets. He pulled out the small foil wrapped square and sat back to pull the condom on. Tara watched him with interest, and Jax grew harder at the intensity in her gaze. He lay back over Tara, his lips meeting hers and he moved into position. He slipped a finger inside her, feeling her muscles shift at the intrusion, he felt her wetness and slipped in a second finger, stretching her walls as she moaned. He braced himself over her with one arm as he guided himself to her entrance. Tara's eyes moved from his face down to where they were almost joined, then back.

"It's going to hurt." Jax whispered apologetically. As much as he wanted Tara, couldn't imagine anything but being inside her, he hated the thought of even causing her a moment's pain.

"I know. It's okay." She said, giving him a trembling smile. She pulled his head down to hers for a kiss as Jax nudged inside her. "I love you." She whispered as their lips parted. Jax stared down at her, unable to move, in shock at her words. Tara nervously bit her lip, worried that she'd pushed too far, afraid that Jax would think she only said the words because of what they were about to do.

Jax felt the slow grin cross his face as he leaned down to kiss her deeply. "I love you." He said softly against her lips, leaning his forehead down so it rested against hers.

They kissed again as Jax nudged deeper, trailing his lips down her neck, stopping at her favorite spot and sucked gently as he inched in deeper. Tara gasped at the double sensations of his mouth on her neck and his dick inching deeper inside her. She shifted to try to get more comfortable while her body adjusted to him. Jax moved his free hand up to her breast, rolling her nipple with his fingers as he sucked harder on her neck. Jax moved past her neck and down her chest to take her free nipple into his mouth, biting down with just enough force to keep her distracted as he thrust forward to the hilt inside her. Tara screamed as he came fully inside her, breaking through the membrane that marked her as a virgin. Jax returned his lips to hers in lingering kisses as her body struggled to fit around him.

Tara cringed as she felt her muscles contracting and relaxing around him then began to relax as the burning pain slowly began to fade. She moved experimentally, a wiggle of her hips, an arch of her back, each movement rewarded by a low groan from the man above and inside her.

"I think I'm okay now." She said after a few moments, marveling at the feeling of fullness she felt with him inside her, it felt right, the two of them being connected like this.

Jax studied Tara's face, looking for any sign of pain or discomfort, but all he saw was contentment. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her as he began to move. Tara moaned as he pulled back so far he was almost out of her, then sunk back in deeply. Jax kept his thrusts slow and deep, his eyes open and locked on her. Their faces were inches apart, their mouths open, almost touching as they gasped for breath. Jax closed the space and fused their mouths together, his tongue darting into her mouth and tangling with hers as he sped up his thrusts. Tara moaned as she began to arch up to meet each thrust, gasping his name with each breath.

Jax felt Tara's legs tighten around his hips and her breath hitch as she got closer to her climax. Her gasps were louder, his name still on her lips, as he felt her muscles spasm around him as he thrust in as deeply as he could, wanting to be deep inside her when she came. Jax cupped Tara's face, their mouths inches apart as she screamed, her eyes open and staring sightlessly at the ceiling as wave after wave overtook her. Jax watched the ecstasy cross her face, loved hearing her cry out his name as she came, and groaned as the rolling spasms pushed him almost to the brink. He pumped faster inside her, aching to come before he lost the waves of her climax. He kissed her hard, groaning into her mouth as his hips pumped faster, feeling her tighten around him again as she gasped, the waves of her release moving over her again, this time bringing Jax along for the ride.

* * *

The sun was streaming through the window when Tara finally opened her eyes. She was curled up next to Jax in bed, her head on his chest, his leg wedged in between hers. She shifted to try to see the clock, but didn't want to wake her bed partner. She felt the tight, stretched, soreness between her legs and thighs and smiled as she mulled over their cause. She had lost count of how many times she and Jax had made love the night before. She remembered him waking her up throughout the night, each time a little different than the last. They'd made love slowly, drawing out the experience as long as each could handle it, then they did it quickly, barely able to catch their breaths before they came. She remembered waking up to Jax hard behind her, his breath hot on the back of her neck as he nudged his way between her thighs.

Tara smiled contentedly as she lay her head on Jax's chest, last night was better than she'd ever imagined she almost regretted putting it off for so long. But as soon as the thought crossed her mind, Tara rejected it, she knew part of the reason the sex with Jax was so amazing was because of their connection, they were connected not just physically, but emotionally as well.

She sensed Jax's shift from sleep into wakefulness and turned so her chin rested on his chest as she faced him.

"Morning." Jax's voice rumbled, his eyes still closed, but his face turned towards her.

"Morning." Tara answered; smiling as Jax slowly opened his eyes and groaned at the well-lit room. Tara was used to his grumpy morning routine, Jax Teller was definitely not a morning person.

"How are you feeling?" Jax asked, wrapping his arms around Tara and hugging her close to his side.

"Sore. But a good sore."

They lay curled up together for a few moments in silence, each enjoying this new connection with the other, neither wanting to complicate it by adding unnecessary adjectives.

After a few minutes, Tara began to giggle covering her mouth and lifting her head so her hair blocked her face from Jax's view, but Jax still felt the vibrations of her laughter against his chest.

"What is it?" He asked, offering a mock pout. Well only partially a mock pout. No guy wanted his girl laughing as she lay across him after the night they had.

Tara shook her head, then turned her face to his. "I just can't believe it." She said.

"Believe what?"

"That I waited this long, thinking, and questioning, second guessing, wondering what it all meant." She replied. "We could have been doing this for months!"

Jax laughed and hugged her closely, ducking his head to press a kiss against her forehead.

"You did the right thing babe." He said quietly. "This means more now then it would have before." He continued, surprised at his own words. Jax gave a wry grin as Tara settled back down against him. If only the guys could hear him now, the player himself, spouting this shit like some girl.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope everyone had a great holiday! All I can say is I'm all turkey'd out! Thank you all again for the reviews! Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. They finally did it! I hated dragging things for so long, but I honestly feel like Tara would be willing to try so much and go so far with Jax, but would balk at losing her virginity. I see her as the type who would realize that once she took that step, it's something that could never be taken back, could never be replaced, so she would put a lot of thought into whether or not she was truly ready to go that far. And thankfully for all of us fans, obviously she and Jax did take that step. I can't believe the finale is this week. I'm so glad for the extra hour we're getting, but man, I can't believe the season is almost over already!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jax and Tara spent that weekend locked away in her dad's house. They made love anytime and anyplace they wanted. Jax would gently coax Tara into more and more diverse positions and locations as the time passed, laughing loudly at each blush that would cross over her face as she tried to picture them in the positions he suggested. But Jax had to give his girl credit. He knew she had fire in her, that it lurked just underneath that calm, good girl façade she showed everyone, but he knew better. He knew the girl who went out and bought sexy clothes, the girl who blushed when he propositioned her one moment, then had his pants down the next. Tara took every one of his suggestions and ran with them. Well except for the kitchen. She wouldn't have sex in the kitchen, said it was unsanitary and she'd never be able to look at the place the same the next time she had to cook dinner.

Opie agreed to cover for Jax with Clay and Gemma; the grin evident in his voice as he ragged on Jax about disappearing the same weekend Tara's old man was out of town.

By the time Monday morning rolled around, Jax and Tara were barely able to pull themselves out of the bed. Jax dropped a quick kiss on Tara's lips, so tired that even the lure of her lips couldn't tempt him, before heading out the window. Tara watched him leave with a small smile, before sighing and crawling back into bed.

Opie was waiting for Jax at the garage when he finally sauntered in. Opie caught the satisfied look on his best friends face and smiled.

"About damn time man." He said getting up and giving him a brotherly hug.

"Don't I know it." Jax replied, looking around the garage. "Anyone miss me this weekend?"

"Your mom was pissed that she couldn't get a hold of you, but I told dad you and I were heading up to the cabin for a few days, so that should have thrown her off the scent."

"What the hell did you do with yourself all weekend then?" Jax asked. He'd called Opie first thing Saturday morning, so if Ope went so far as to get out of the house to cover for him, what did he do for two days?

"Hung around the cabin, went out to Lodi. Shit like that."

"Nice."

"Jackson!" Gemma yelled emerging from the garage's office. Jax cringed as he watched his mother barrel towards them.

"Shit." He cursed. "You better make yourself scarce man. You've done enough for me." Jax said in an aside to Opie. Opie jumped to his feet, attempting to make a quick getaway, but was halted by Gemma.

"Oh no you don't Harry!" She yelled stopping in front of the two boys. Opie cringed at her use of his first name, they were definitely in deep shit with the queen.

"Morning ma." Jax said shooting her a loving grin. It was a grin designed to bail him out of trouble with his mother and most of the time it worked. Apparently today was another story.

"Don't try that shit with me Jackson. Where the hell have you been?"

"Up in the cabin with Ope. We were roughing it for the weekend."

"Bullshit!" Gemma spat. "I sent Bobby up to the cabin to look for you boys, Clay needed you down here. He said the place was empty."

Jax and Opie exchanged uncomfortable looks as their plan fell to pieces in front of them.

"We were at the cabin." Opie began, shrinking back a bit as Gemma's angry eyes focused on him. While Gemma wasn't his real mom, she was as close to one as he had and he never liked being on her bad side.

"But we got bored and went out to Lodi." Jax interjected.

"And decided to stay for a day and a half?" She responded skeptically

Jax shrugged, knowing he was backed into a corner. He didn't have the chance to think up a good excuse for his disappearance, having expected it to be covered already.

"This sudden interest in the cabin and Lodi. That have anything to do with Sam Knowles being out of town on a pub crawl?" Gemma asked pointedly. By her tone Jax knew she was already well aware that neither he nor Tara had been seen by anyone for days. Specifically since her dad high-tailed it out of town for the weekend. In all honesty Jax was surprised Gemma hadn't shown up at the house and dragged his ass home. It must have been Clay who held her in check.

"You really think it's a good idea getting mixed up with this girl? Now?"

Jax tamped down the annoyance he felt at his mother's tone. He knew how most if the people in town viewed Sam Knowles and his daughter. But Jax knew her, he saw who she really was and she was someone who didn't deserve to be looked down upon by anyone, even his mother. His jaw clenched as he fought off the desire to defend Tara, he knew that he would only enflame his mother more if he did so.

"The club needed you this weekend. And you were MIA. Keep this shit up and kiss that prospect cut goodbye." Gemma said nodding towards the leather cut he was proudly wearing.

Jax flinched as Gemma brought the club into the argument. She knew how much the club meant to him, and he felt a tinge of guilt for blowing off the club to spend the weekend with Tara.

Gemma allowed a smirk to cross her face as she watched Jax stare across the lot, an embarrassed flush moving across his face. Knowing the seed had been planted she made her way back to the office, watching Jax and Opie talked animatedly to each other for a few minutes before heading into the garage.

* * *

It was midday by the time Tara pulled herself out of bed. She stretched, lightly flinching at the soreness in her muscles and decided a hot shower was needed before she even attempted to accomplish anything else. Returning to her bedroom feeling refreshed and ready to take on the day, Tara's gaze fell onto the schoolbooks that were piled in a neat stack on her desk. Thinking back to Ms. Adams' words from Friday, Tara sat down and pulled out her biology book. She flipped slowly through the pages, and feeling guilty as she honestly reminded herself that she hadn't put much thought into those plans she'd been making for her future since Jax became such a large part of her life. Tara put the book back and went over to the hall closet where the local phone book was kept. It didn't take long for Tara to find the number for the high school.

She sat down in the couch, the phone book spread out before her and the cordless in her hand. She stared off into space trying to decide the best course of action to take. When she, Jax, and Opie had chosen their classes, Jax was so happy that they were going to be together all day. He cracked jokes about having all the more time to talk her into cutting class and making it his goal to distract her from her notes. She knew he'd be disappointed if she switched out of the regular biology course to transfer into the AP Biology class. But just as quickly as the thought crossed her mind, Tara dismissed it with a guilty feeling. Even though Jax wasn't into school and didn't care about his grades, he was proud that she did so well, he spent the latter half of the school year leaning over her shoulder to get a peek at her test grades so he could congratulate her. She knew that while Jax wouldn't be happy about losing that extra time with her at first, in the end he'd understand why she did it.

Nodding to herself, Tara picked up the phone and began to dial. The teachers must have been in school this week for meetings, because the secretary had Ms. Adams on the phone within a few minutes.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Adams?"

"Yes?"

"This is Tara Knowles."

"Tara! How are you?"

"I'm well thanks."

"Have you given any thought to what we talked about Friday?"

"Yes. That's actually what I'm calling about." Tara took a deep breath and continued. "I'd be interested in trying to get into the AP Biology class." She said in a rush.

"That's fantastic." Ms. Adams replied excitedly. "You just have to take an exam, it covers basic topics, just to make sure you have the background that you'd be able to keep up throughout the course."

"Okay. When should I take this exam?"

"I should be in my office tomorrow morning. Would you be able to stop by then?"

"Sure."

"Perfect. I'll have everything ready for you then. Say around eleven o'clock?"

"That works for me."

Tara quickly said goodbye and hung up the phone, feeling the rush of anticipation at the thought of the more challenging science class.

* * *

Tara woke up the next morning full of nervous energy. Jax had snuck into her bedroom around midnight the night before, apologizing as he complained about Clay holding him hostage at the garage after his disappearing act over the weekend. Then he had to make an appearance at home so Gemma wouldn't accuse him of sneaking off again, before doing just that to go to Tara's. Tara felt bad that he'd had such a rough day because of her, but Jax brushed off her apologizes with kisses as he gently steered her towards the bed. Tara played with the damp ends of his hair, glad that he'd used some of his time as he waited for the all clear at home to take a shower and get the smell of the garage off of him.

Afterwards they lay tangled with each other under the sheets, each savoring the feel of the others bare skin against them. They drifted off to sleep after only to be awakened an hour or so later by the slam of the front door as her father stumbled into the house. Tara knew he had went straight to work that morning, the mill never called looking for him, so this was his after work binge. Jax jumped out of the bed and quietly checked to make sure her door was locked. The last thing they needed was her dad walking in on them. Jax returned to the bed and pulled her close against his side, his arms tightening around her as they listened to the slamming drawers and her father's loud curses as he moved around the house. Tara hid her face against Jax's chest, embarrassed that he was a witness to all this. The slamming of the drawers quieted as Sam moved into the living room, and then the silence was filled with his sobs. When her father finally stumbled into his bedroom with one final slam of his door, Jax dropped a kiss to the top of her head, then cocked his head until she lifted hers and their eyes met.

"Is he always like this?" He asked quietly. Ever since that first study date Jax hadn't been by the house when Tara's dad was around. Even though he'd tried to change things up when she and Jax began dating, Sam eventually fell back into his normal routine, which was a pretty predictable schedule, so they were able to quickly figure out what nights Jax could come over earlier as her father would be gone all night, and what nights he needed to wait until her father had already stumbled home and was sleeping off the nights alcohol. Tara never liked to talk about her dad, she always changed the subject whenever Jax tried to bring it up. Over the months he'd noted the bruises he'd sometimes see over her arms, but Tara always brushed them off and avoided his questions, sometimes even initiating a hot make out session to distract him as they'd become closer and she grew more confident.

Tara remained silent for a few minutes, embarrassed that Jax had heard her dad and was probably thinking the worst of her home life.

"Hey." Jax said quietly, reaching over and tipping up her chin with his finger so he could see her face. "Are you okay?"

Tara hated the rush of tears she felt at Jax's words.

"I hate this shit." She replied, shaking her head as she willed the tears away. "He's going to kill himself."

Jax remained silent knowing that if he opened his mouth, the only thing that would come out would be a comment along the lines of would it be so bad if her father did drink himself into an early grave? He already wasn't a father to his only daughter, he drank himself into a stupor every night and he took out his pain and anger on the one person who needed him. So instead he simply held her close, more than willing to be her rock, her support, when she needed him.

The next morning Jax snuck back out while it was still dark, knowing Gemma would be on high alert and wanting to get back to the house before she was up and began looking for him. Tara lay in bed, listening to her father's lagging footsteps as he moved around the house getting ready for work. Tara knew he was hung-over, the fact that he avoided her room was a clear indication that he felt too sick to even bother with her. After he left Tara got up and ready to head over to the school for her exam.

Tara smiled when she entered the classroom and Ms. Adams warmly greeted her.

"Perfect timing!" The teacher said standing up from her desk. She pulled out a packet of papers and led Tara to one of the desks. "Any questions?"

"No." Tara answered, dropping into the seat and pulling out a couple of pencils. She took the test paper from Ms. Adams with a thankful smile and set to work.

Tara was back outside in the summer sunshine within two hours. She was surprised how confident she felt about the test and knew that sooner or later she'd have to tell Jax about her plan to switch into the more advanced Biology class. Tara smiled to herself as she thought about how doing well in this class could help her in the future. It wasn't often that she allowed herself the luxury of thinking about her future plans. Her current situation didn't offer much support or opportunity to think about bettering oneself. But ever since she and Jax got together, Tara felt lighter, like a whole new world of possibilities were open to her.

She continued through the streets of Charming noting the townspeople as they made their way through the small town. She smiled at the group of kids peering in the window at the small video store, home not only to movies, but video games as well. She continued down the street, passed Floyd's barbershop, passed the government buildings and onto the small public library housed at the end of the street.

Tara blinked once she was inside the dim library and peered around as she tried to determine who would be the best person to talk to. The library was practically deserted, for the most part the kids in town weren't overly interested in educational pursuits, especially in the summer.

"Can I help you dear?" An older woman's voice asked from behind her.

Tara jumped slightly in surprise and turned, putting on a friendly smile.

"Hello." Tara said with a smile, holding out her hand. "I'm Tara." She hesitated a moment, glancing around the empty space. "I was wondering if you had any job openings available?"

"Oh. I'm sorry dear." The woman began apologetically. "The library runs mostly on public funds and donations. Most of the staff here are volunteers."

Tara nodded slowly, slightly dejected. Even though she had mentioned the diner as a possible job opportunity, Tara didn't really like the idea of having to serve the citizens of Charming, who would more often than not be her classmates, especially when her income would depend on their tips.

The woman watched the young teen kindly then looked around the library before saying slowly. "We may be able to hire someone for part time work. Maybe twice a week. We could use a young person to help stock the shelves and organize the larger books."

"That would be perfect." Tara said quickly, but in an even tone so as not to appear too excited.

"Tuesdays and Thursdays are the days the new books come in and we use that opportunity to check the shelves."

Tara quickly agreed to the proffered days and minimum wage salary, excited to have something to break up the monotony of the summer, and have the chance to have funds of her own.

Tara hurriedly made her way over to the garage, eager to share her good news with Jax. Tara was surprised by the eerie silence within the lot as she arrived. It only took a moment to see that none of the mechanics were working in the garage. She caught a few of them talking in a small group in the back corner, but Jax was nowhere to be seen. Tara slowly moved around the lot, trying to see into a window of the clubhouse, looking for any sign of her boyfriend.

"Tara!" Opie hailed her as he emerged from the garage.

Tara smiled a greeting, and with a quick glance back towards the clubhouse made her way over to the tall boy.

"Have you seen Jax?" She asked, trying to fight off a blush when Opie's eyes dropped to her face. She knew Jax had called Opie to cover him for the weekend, so it would go to say that Opie knew exactly how they had spent their weekend together.

Opie resisted the urge to shoot her a teasing grin. While Jax would just laugh off his insinuations, he knew Tara would be embarrassed by any outward indication of his knowledge of her activities this weekend.

"The club's having a meeting inside." Opie said casually, watching the blush that had coated her cheeks slowly fade. "Jax was called inside in case they need anything."

"Oh." Tara replied disappointed. She wanted to share her news with Jax, but didn't want to hang around the garage waiting to see if he'd be free for a few minutes. While Tara internally debated whether or not to stay, Opie took pity on her.

"They don't usually meet like this during the day, so it's probably big." He said carefully. "It'd be best to head out. I'll let Jax know you were here, as soon as he's free." He continued glancing towards the clubhouse. While his dad kept a lot of the club business from him, Opie knew enough that a mandatory club meeting outside of church was never a good sign. The last thing Jax or Tara needed was Clay or Gemma spotting her at the garage when things were tense. They weren't above taking out any worry or annoyance on the challenger for Jax's attention. Plus Opie knew that if shit was going down, Jax wouldn't want Tara anywhere in the vicinity.

Tara left the garage at Opie's urging, believing him when he said he'd have Jax call as soon as he could. When Tara arrived home she noted the uncommon blinking of the answering machine. She didn't think it would be Jax, if he had gotten out of the meeting with the club so quickly that he had already called, he would've tried to catch up with her.

Tara hit the play button and was surprised to hear Ms. Adams voice coming through the speaker. She listened to the teachers words of praise, congratulating her on how well she had done on the exam and assuring Tara that she had a spot in the AP Bio class waiting for her. Tara smiled as the message ended, feeling a sense of pride coming over her.

Tara cleaned the house and cooked dinner, leaving a plate on the stove for her father. All her chores done and some extra meals made for during the week, Tara curled up on the couch to watch TV.

She didn't pay much attention to the shows, there wasn't much on TV during the summer to interest her, not that she watched TV much to begin with. She yawned and checked the time, surprised how late it had gotten.

Tara debated staying up longer, but shook her head at herself. She knew she had delayed going to sleep in hopes of hearing from Jax, and chastised herself, reminding herself that she wasn't going to be one of those girls. She wouldn't be one of those girls who after sleeping with their boyfriend needed constant attention from him, constant reassurances. Tara understood how much time and effort Jax had put in his pursuit of her, that he really did care about her, believed him when he said he loved her. She knew deep down that their relationship was more than just physical, that just because they'd slept together didn't mean everything would change. Consciously Tara knew that Jax was at the beck and call of the club, that his time wasn't always his own, but she couldn't help the creeping worry, the little voice in her head that wondered, now that she'd slept with him, would Jax lose interest?

Tara shook her head again, annoyed at her own foolishness as she turned off the TV and stretched. She left the lamp in the living room on for her father, then got ready for be.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you all again for the reviews! You guys are so amazing! My apologies for the short chapter, but it was kind of a filler chapter before the next one, so it had to be done. I admit to some writers block, well that and total craziness as work, so I will do my best to keep up with the once a week updates, but apologies in advance if I end up being late. I can't believe Tuesday is part 2 of the season finale. It's such a shame that the season for this show is so short, I understand the perks of it as well, but man it's going to be a long nine months. I admit to still being on a high from Tara last week, absolutely amazing. So it's fitting that this chapter was the young Tara still trying to better her future opportunities. Hope you're all doing great!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Jax hadn't been able to sit still all day. His mom and Clay were keeping a closer watch on him than usual, and Clay made sure to fill Jax's day with errands for the club and keep him busy with random tasks in the clubhouse. Jax was annoyed when Opie told him that Tara had stopped by during the clubs meeting and his annoyance grew when he couldn't find a free moment to call her. This was their first day apart since the weekend and the last thing he needed was her getting the wrong idea and start second-guessing everything.

It was late by the time Jax was finally able to manage to escape. As much as he knew how Tara hated when he showed up at her house smelling like the garage, he didn't

want to waste any additional time stopping to take a shower. He smiled as he considered trying to coax Tara into the shower with him. They'd thought about attempting it this past weekend, but there was something sensual about washing each other, running their fingers through the others hair, enjoying the connection without the haze of sex clouding the experience, that distracted them from actually doing it.

Those pleasant memories fresh in his mind, Jax was in a much better mood as he climbed through Tara's window than he'd been all day. He frowned as he noted her sleeping form in the bed, leaning to the side to view the clock on her nightstand and groaned inwardly as he realized it was much later than he'd anticipated. Sniffing at his sleeveless Teller-Morrow shirt with a frown, he threw it off then slipped off his shoes and socks, dug through Tara's drawers for the extra shorts he kept there and crept to the bathroom.

Tara awoke at the sound of the shower running and groggily turned to check the time, surprised that her father would be showering so late at night. However, as soon as the thought crossed her mind, she realized the sound was coming from the hall bath, not her father's bedroom. Tara smiled when she saw Jax's discarded shoes and shirt on the floor before making her way out to the hall bath. She quietly opened the door, slipping inside so as not to startle the room's occupant.

Tara grinned as she gazed at Jax's naked form as he stood under the shower's spray, slightly irritated by the frosted glass that prevented a clear view. She sat down on the closed toilet seat lid, holding Jax's towel in her lap. She smiled as she watched the muscles in Jax's back bunch and relax with his smooth movements, the hard muscles of his ass tight as he braced his legs in the slippery shower. She sighed as he ran his fingers slowly through his hair, washing out the shampoo, her gaze moving from one shifting bunch of muscles to another. A few minutes passed and Tara grew impatient as Jax continued his shower, seemingly unaware of her presence. However she wasn't surprised to see that when Jax finally turned around, with his knowing grin and hardening erection that he'd been well aware of her presence in the bathroom, and that his movements in the shower had been more for her benefit than his.

Tara silently rose to her feet as Jax crooked a finger and beckoned her closer, expecting a kiss in greeting she dropped the towel onto the counter behind her. She squealed with laughter as Jax pulled her in under the spray, his mouth instantly covering hers.

Jax could feel Tara's presence the moment she entered the bathroom. He remained under the spray of hot water, trying to control his body's response as he waited for her to speak. He could feel the heat of her gaze as it moved over him, and when she continued to remain silent, Jax admitted defeat to his body's baser instincts and figured he'd go for it. He spent an unusual amount of time on his hair, knowing the blond strands drove his girlfriend crazy. He tried to hold out for as long as he could, taunting her with his body, but eventually his own need won out and he turned to her with a grin, not bothering to try to hide his erection, proud to illustrate the effect she had on his body.

He motioned for her to come to him, and when she didn't hesitate, Jax pulled her under the water with him, his lips meeting hers in a deep, desperate kiss. Now that she was finally back in his arms, Jax could admit to himself that he'd been in agony all day being separated from her. As they broke apart to gasp for air, Jax glanced down and saw her nipples pressing against the tank top that had molded to her skin. Unable to stop himself, Jax quickly stripped her top off of her, their lips meeting again as their tongues tangled with each other. Jax grinned to himself as he thought of how glad he was that she wasn't like one of those girls who wore a bra to bed, then cursed as the water made her pajama bottoms cling to her legs, obviously he should have thought this through.

Tara laughed against his lips as she reached down to help him shimmy the pants down her legs. It was agonizingly slow and Jax growled low in his throat as he seriously contemplated just ripping the damn things off of her. Thankfully he still had enough of his wits about him to note that they were her favorite pajama pants and he didn't think she'd appreciate it if he ripped them to shreds.

He moved his lips down her neck, thriving on her low moans, then growled in annoyance against her throat as her pants came to a stop just beneath her ass.

Tara giggled as the vibration of his growl and the fine growth of whiskers along his cheeks created a simultaneous sensation along her sensitive neck. She was just about to pull away and suggest they give up on the shower when Jax dropped to his knees before her.

Tara gasped at his sudden movement, then watched curiously to see what he was planning, part of her hoping to feel his mouth on her, the other worried that if he did, she wouldn't be able to remain standing.

Moments later she had her answer and couldn't honestly decide if she was relieved or disappointed. Jax was obviously single-minded in his determination to get her naked. His hands wrapped around her thighs, gripping the top of her pants. In one smooth movement he pulled them down her legs, holding her steady as she lifted first one foot, then the other free. Jax grinned up at her, proud to have won the battle with the clothing as he jumped to his feet and pressed her back against the wall.

"How attached are you to these panties?" He murmured in her ear, biting down lightly on the lobe.

"What?" Tara asked dazedly, looking down at her defeated pajama pants in confusion, then remembered the pertinent piece of clothing that still covered her. Jax used her distraction to press lingering kisses down her neck and across her chest. Tara gasped, her head lolling back as his lips closed over her nipple.

Jax freed one arm from around her back and trailed it down her side. He cupped her hip, pulling their groins closer together, cursing the tiny scrap of material that stopped him from plunging into her right then.

Tara gasped as she felt him, hot and hard against her thigh. She clutched her hand in his hair, pulling at the locks that drove her wild. She moved her free hand down and clasped his ass, pulling him tighter against her as Jax squeezed his hand between them and rubbed against her.

Not willing to be outdone, Tara released his behind and moved around to grasp his cock. She moved her hand along him in time to his strokes against her and within moments they were gasping into each other's mouths.

"Too late." He said against her lips. Tara looked at him in confusion, their topic from the moment before already lost in the wave if sensations. Unable to wait a second longer, Jax dropped both hands to her hip, grasped the side of the string bikinis she wore and pulled.

Tara gasped as a loud tearing sound filled the small room and looked down to see Jax freeing the soaked panties from between her legs and throwing the ruined cloth behind him.

She cried out in surprise a moment later as Jax lifted her in his arms and pressed her against the tiled wall. Her legs instantly came up and wrapped around his waist as he braced one arm against the wall and wrapped the other around her waist.

Unable to wait a second longer, Jax thrust forward deeply, filling Tara to the hilt. They moaned in unison as they joined together, remaining still for a moment to bask in the union. But the feeling of completeness was soon overwhelmed by the need to move as Jax slowly moved his hips, plunging in and out of her in small strokes. Tara gasped, her hands clutching his ass to pull him tighter against her, her voice hoarse as she urged him on, begging him to move faster, press deeper. The combination of the hot water running over them and the cool tile at her back added another level of sensation to their coupling as Tara gasped out Jax's name. Jax increased his pace, quickly glancing up to make sure Tara wasn't hitting the wall as her moans grew louder. She held onto him tightly, unable to do much more in her current position than hold on and enjoy the ride.

Jax felt himself getting close, his pace increasing even more as the urge to come began to take over. He shifted his arm so he could clasp her thigh, spreading his hand out to caress her just above where they were joined. The increased pace and his fingers on her were enough to send Tara over the edge. She came with a scream, and Jax was at once glad that he'd checked the driveway earlier to make sure the coast was clear. As Tara spasmed around him, Jax buried his face into the crook of her neck, his hips pumping faster as he came.

They stayed in that position for a long time after they'd finished, neither strong enough to attempt the separation. Finally Jax pulled out of Tara and helped her drop back down to her feet. Tara stood before Jax nervously, surprised by her need for him. She worried about what he thought of her, worried that she was enjoying sex too much. Jax noticed Tara's uncomfortable gaze, felt her turn inward, and gave her a comforting smile as he pulled her close. He lightly kissed her lips "I love you." He said quietly, for forcefully.

Tara nodded, her gaze meeting his, before leaning up to return his kiss. "I love you too."

The water had begun to cool as they stood with their arms around each other, the coolness pulling them back from their own world and into the real one.

"Shit!" Jax cursed looking down.

"What?" Tara asked nervously as she quickly wiped a bar of soap across her body, keen on getting the sweat off before crawling into bed.

"I forgot to put a condom on." Jax said quietly, pissed with himself. He never forgot the condom. He sure as hell knew he wasn't ready for a kid, and didn't trust any of the girls who said it was okay, he didn't need one, they were on the pill.

Tara was silent for a few moments. Jax took the soap she held out to him, silently washing up while he waited for her to say something.

"I think we should be okay." She finally said. "I got on the pill a few months ago." She added, blushing. Even though his heart was running a mile a minute at the possible implications of his stupidity, Jax felt a surge of pride to know that she'd gotten on the pill awhile ago in preparation for their future activities, "I mean it's supposed to be ninety-nine percent effective if taken correctly, and I take it at the same time every night. We'll just have to be more careful in the future."

Tara reached out for him, and Jax obliged, pulling her in close for a tight hug. He snuck in a quick kiss, before Tara wiggled free and slipped out of the shower. Jax stayed under the cooling spray a few minutes longer, trying to get his heart rate back under control. When he finally emerged he noted the fresh towel and empty bathroom. He smiled as he dried off and slipped on the clean shorts. He reached back into the shower and wrung out Tara's clothes before dropping them into the sink. He picked up her ruined panties and smiled, he resisted the urge to keep them, evidence of the first time they truly lost control, and tossed them onto the pile of her clothes.

When he returned to Tara's bedroom she was sitting at her desk, trying to get the tangles out of her hair. Jax took great pride in knowing he was the cause of most of the damage. He lay down on her bed, watching her silently for a few minutes, almost drifting off to sleep, before her voice came over him.

"So I got a job at the library today."

"Awesome." Jax said in an even tone, still not really happy that she would be less available to him. Not that he foresaw having a ton of time himself the way Clay and Gemma were going, but he wasn't willing to admit he was a hypocrite yet.

"Just two days a week. Tuesdays and Thursdays, when the new books come in and the shelves need to be rearranged."

"Congrats babe." Jax said, happier now, two days when she had a set schedule could easily be worked with. He got to his feet and moved the few steps over to her to press a kiss to her hair.

Tara smiled, looking forward to the new opportunity as she put the brush down. She got to her feet and grabbed Jax's hand, leading him back to bed. As they lay down, instantly fitting against each other, Tara briefly thought about cleaning up the wet clothes and towels, then decided to deal with it in the morning. They lay in the darkness quietly for a few moments before Tara decided to break the silence again.

"I did something else today." She said quietly, not shifting her head from its position on his chest as she stared out into the dark room. She knew Jax wouldn't be happy that she was switching out of their shared class. Even though in the grand scheme of things it wasn't a big deal, she already felt the loss of that extra time. She hoped that his annoyance would be counteracted by their coupling earlier and at least if not that, than by Jax's pride in how well she did in school, how smart she was.

"What?" He asked, his voice a low grumble as he fought off sleep.

"Remember how Ms. Adams stopped by Friday?"

"Yea." He answered, instantly wide-awake.

"She wasn't coming to talk to me about my grade." Tara said hesitantly. "Well not just about that. She wanted to ask why I didn't sign up for the AP Biology class."

"The college level shit?" Jax asked.

"Yea." Tara said, turning to face him, not surprised to see his eyes already focused on her. "She said if I do well in the class, then take a test next summer it can give me college credits."

Jax studied her silently for a moment, he could see the sheen of excitement in her eyes, the challenge of doing well in an advanced class, the promise it offered her. Underneath that he could also see her worry at how he'd respond. Accepting that he had already fallen under her spell and couldn't deny her anything, Jax pulled her tighter against him, and leaned down so their lips met.

"You'll do great." He said simply watching the worry fade, leaving only happiness and excitement behind in its wake.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you all again for all of the reviews! You guys are so amazing! I know this chapter is shorter, in all honesty, it was written for the shower scene. That was it, plain and simple and I didn't really want to have two sex-scenes in back to back chapters, I don't really know why, I guess to avoid gratuitous sex. Now as a spoiler, this isn't a hint to a pregnancy scare, I don't think I'm going to do that for this story. I think if they had such a scare as teens, the audience would be given some hint to that and I don't believe there has been one. I just liked the idea of one: that Tara, the thinker had planned and prepared herself in advance to embarking on this sexual relationship with Jax, going so far as to getting on the pill far in advance for what she saw as their path and two: an evidence of their need for each other (as Jax hinted to in season 1, the I have to be with you...) and how that need can lead to them or more importantly Jax forgetting something he never forgot before. I see Jax as the kind of guy that enjoys sex, but never truly loses himself in it, yet with Tara, he's a goner.

I am so bummed the season is over, but man, what a season! If someone from this cast (and honestly, I think multiple actors are deserving) doesn't get nominated for an Emmy, I will lose all respect for that committee. I'm really looking forward to seeing the new king and queen in action next season. It'll be very interesting to see the similarities and differences between this generation and the last one.

Final comment: Really busy week and weekend coming up. So the next update will probably be delayed, but I'm hoping for a midweek update just prior to Christmas.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

For the first time in many weeks, Tara woke to the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned as she rolled over, blindly reaching out to turn off the obnoxious noise. She grunted when the warm body next to her stopped her motion.

"Jax." She said, instantly recognizing his shape and warmth. She crawled over him to turn off the alarm, barely able to reign in the squeal of surprised as his arms latched onto her waist and pulled her against him, their fronts pressed together from chest to thigh.

"Jax." Tara said a little louder, wriggling unsuccessfully to free herself.

Jax grumbled in response, his eyes still tightly shut.

Tara dug her elbow into his ribcage, causing him to gasp and release his hold on her waist.

"What?" He asked grumpily, one eye opening to peer menacingly at her.

"It's time to get up."

"It's still dark." Jax whined, slowly opening both eyes and turning his attention to her bedroom window, where the faint glow of the receding moon was the only source of light in the dark sky.

"Yes and that's why you have to get up. First day of school's today. You have to get back home before your mom goes looking for you."

"Shit." Jax cursed in the quiet voice. "She'll get over it." He decided, pulling Tara back down against him, loath to give up any time he had with her just to make his mother happy.

"No she won't and you know that. It'll just be one more thing she can add to her list of things she hates about me."

"Na babe." Jax argued. "It's her list of reasons for not trusting you." He popped an eye open as he grinned. "Cause you seduced me and all."

Tara laughed at his ludicrous words and pulled back so she straddled his waist. Jax grinned at her in invitation, the sight of Tara straddled across him never ceased to turn him on, but she simply frowned her response at him, before completing the movement and climbing out of the bed.

Jax groaned again, before heaving himself into a sitting position, running his hands through his hair, wincing as they got tangled in the messy strands. Tara watched fondly, loving Jax's messy bed head.

Jax slowly got to his feet and picked up his scattered clothes. He kissed Tara goodbye before heading out the window, promising to be back to pick her up for school.

While Jax was gone Tara quickly went about her morning routine; got washed and dressed, checked to make sure she had all her schoolbooks packed, cooked breakfast and set aside a plate for her father, before going outside to sit on the stoop to wait for Jax. She smiled when she heard the rumbling of his bike as it came closer and grinned wider when she noted Opie's beaten station wagon traveling close behind.

There were definite perks to being Jax Teller's girlfriend, not the least of which was no longer having to walk to school. Tara checked the straps at her shoulder of the bag that crossed over her chest to make sure they were tight before taking the helmet Jax held out and climbed quickly onto the bike.

As they rode back to school, Tara thought back to the summer. As excited as she was for school to start again, and yes, she'd admit it, while she wasn't a teacher's pet, she did like to learn and did feel at least a little bit of excitement at the start of a new year, she was sad that the closer they got to the school the further they left summer behind them.

Their summer vacation went by quickly, as it does for anyone. Jax and Tara had spent every moment they could together, Jax often risking the wrath of Clay and Gemma as he would disappear somewhere with Tara and not show up until the next morning.

Tara loved her summer job at the library, being in the quiet building, surrounded by books and all the information they offered was soothing to her. What she loved more was Jax's obsession with surprising her at work, then seducing her into one of the reading rooms where he could have his way with her. She was surprised that she wasn't concerned with getting caught, she'd never thought of herself as someone who'd be so spontaneous, and who'd love every minute of the experience.

They spent most of their evenings on weekends attending parties at Teller-Morrow and Tara was becoming a well-recognized figure at the lot. Most of the other bikers stayed away from her, even though Jax was only a prospect, he was still JT's son, the heir, and she was obviously his girl. The crow-eaters and other hangers on would watch Jax with lust in their eyes, but kept their distance for the most part. They recognized the two teens couldn't see anything beyond the other and decided it wouldn't be worth the wasted effort just yet to make a move on the prince.

Jax and Tara spent the summer in their honeymoon phase. Very little got under their skins, and the few disagreements they had were minimal and quickly resolved. It was an idyllic time, when they wanted to get away, they'd go to an open field surrounded by trees and wildflowers that always seemed deserted that Jax had discovered. When they felt up to an adventure they'd make daytrips to nearby towns, even spent a weekend away to go to an amusement park (Unfortunately for Jax and Opie their absence was quickly noted, and the house arrest they were instantly put on when they returned home nixed any further out of town trips. For once Tara was thankful for her father's distance, she managed to return home without her absence being noted.).

Tara knew that once school started the bubble they'd been living in would be popped. Not only would she have to share Jax with his job at the garage and the club, but they'd lose even more time alone due to the school day. While the crow-eaters seemed to be staying away, Tara did admit to worry about Jax and the girls at school. During the summer he seemed totally content with the garage and spending time with her, there wasn't time to go out into town on his own and see what kind of trouble he could get up to. Jax rarely threw his own parties at the clubhouse, so other than his sixteenth birthday party the winter before, there was no reason for anyone from school to come by the garage for anything more than to get their car tuned up. But once they were back in the familiar halls of Charming High, Tara worried about how, now that the shock of her relationship with Jax had worn off, would the girls continue to pursue him, seeing him as an even greater challenge than before.

The parking lot was packed with students when Jax, Tara and Opie pulled in, sharing a single spot between the car and bike. Tara got off the bike, shaking her hair out after she removed the helmet. She was at once glad that she'd quickly learned how to handle her hair with the helmet to avoid helmet hair. She usually was able to keep it loose, unless Jax was planning a highway trip, then tucking it up into the helmet was required.

Tara noted the looks directed towards her and the boys. They weren't the shocked and annoyed looks that she remembered from the year before, it seemed surprising as their relationship was, the school has accepted the idea of her and Jax together. She still caught plenty of jealous looks from the female population directed towards her, but for the most part she brushed them off, the months spent with Jax had been a boost to her confidence.

Still, the old feelings of inadequacy started to trickle in as she watched the girls eyes move from her to Jax, their expressions changing from jealousy to challenge. She caught a bunch of the guys looking her over, and Tara couldn't fight off her self-consciousness, she worried if her chosen outfit for the day was the right one. She'd exchanged her previous t-shirt and jeans for some of the new jeans and tops that she had buried in her closet. She'd taken to wearing them over her older clothes during the summer, liking how she looked and felt when she checked herself in the mirror, and loving the look Jax would get in his eyes when he saw her in them. So she'd slowly been trading in her old clothes for the jeans and tops that she'd bought and had been adding to. She dropped her eyes before she felt Jax's arm come around her, his hand dropping into its familiar place low on her hip.

"What's wrong babe?" Jax asked quietly, leaning down to speak into her ear so they couldn't be overheard.

"I guess I just figured they'd all be over us by now."

Jax looked around the lot, noting the eyes turned in their direction with a grin. He managed not to direct the grin to any of the girls, a feat he was quite proud of himself for being able to complete, another example of Tara's influence on him.

"It's because you look hot today babe." Jax responded with pride. "They're not used to you showing up and trying to look hot." He continued a moment later after trying to think of a way to say she looked different, hotter, without her thinking that he thought she didn't look good before. Tara looked good to him in anything and everything, but especially nothing. As Jax turned his gaze back to the students that crowded the lot, he felt a surge of annoyance as he noted the number of appreciative male gazes turned towards his girlfriend. He moved his hand lower, lightly caressing her ass, as he clenched his free hand into a fist, his silent warning obvious.

Opie grinned from his place a step behind his two friends at Jax's actions. He'd been so happy for his best friend when he and Tara got together. He hadn't seen Jax so happy, so content before. Tara was an amazing girl and she was good for Jax and Opie enjoyed spending his free time with them. He liked how she didn't try to monopolize Jax's time, take him away from his friends and interests, but accepted those interests and friends and became involved with them as well herself.

The three of them ignored the rest of the student body as they continued inside the school. They made slow progress as they stopped at each of their assigned lockers one at a time, having last names that spanned the second half of the alphabet kept them from having lockers close together.

They headed into their first class of the day, American history, well before the first bell. Jax and Opie would gladly have used the additional time to hang out in the lot, or more likely not have even showed up at school yet, but Tara was one for promptness and would never accept being late on the first day of school.

They moved straight to the back of the room and sat down in three empty chairs, the two boys flanking Tara. Tara pulled out the necessary books, ignoring the two sets of eyes directed towards her as if she'd lost her mind, they couldn't fathom her eagerness to get started. For their part, Jax and Opie sat back in their seats watching the rest of the class file in. Tara glanced up in time to see a couple of the girls nudge each other and giggle before taking the seats in front of Jax. One of the more daring girls, took the open seat next to him. Tara frowned at these antics, her annoyance growing when she saw Jax shoot his trademark grin towards the bold girls. Tara could instantly see the action meant nothing to him, the superficial grin didn't reach his eyes and was only done out of habit and only to keep up his reputation as a ladies man, but she couldn't shake the irritation and discomfort at the thought that this is what she'd be dealing with all year. She blushed when she looked to her other side and caught Opie's sympathetic look, embarrassed that Jax's best friend could see through her so easily.

Content that he still could make the girls blush and shiver with anticipation with only a look and smile, Jax turned all his attention back to Tara, the one girl who scoffed at his best moves, the only girl who made his heart race. He leaned in close, looking out towards the rest of the classroom, catching the gazes directed towards them.

"I think you purposely wore these clothes today so I would be distracted from any kind of higher learning by thoughts of how to rip them off of you." He said, his mouth close to her ear. Jax smiled as she blushed, as always taking pride in being able to turn her thoughts to impure ideas. When the teacher called for the class' attention Jax slowly faced front, noting out of the corner of his eye how Tara sat up straighter, her pencil poised to take notes.

As the class went on, filled mostly with information on the class syllabus and those 'get to know each other' games that everyone hated, Jax realized that the novelty of whispering to Tara during class had worn off. Last year she seemed amused and a little entranced by his low-voiced comments, she would even give a quick shiver when he leaned in too close and his breath whispered against the strands of her hair or his lips brushed against her ear. Apparently this year it was back to business as usual and his comments were answered with a noncommittal response as she'd make another notation.

As the day went on, Jax continued to be startled by the change he saw in Tara, it wasn't anything that she said or did, hell during breaks between classes she returned his flirtatious remarks with a quickness that he learned to appreciate over the summer, but once the bell rang she was all business. Jax soothed himself with the reminder that he knew Tara took school seriously, and while he never paid much attention to how she acted in class before, he figured he'd have to come to accept that the girl who was shyly treading towards a relationship last year and allowed that interest to overshadow school had been replaced by the girl confident enough with her position in his life that she can turn her focus to other things. Jax comforted himself with the reminder that when they were alone, Tara's so focus was on him and whatever they were doing.

Just after lunch their threesome was split for Tara's AP Bio class. Jax and Opie walked with her to the classroom, more than willing to be tardy to their next class. Jax lingered with Tara outside the room for as long as he dared, Opie standing a respectful few steps away, before she finally pulled free and with a quick kiss to his cheek slipped into the class.

As Jax looked at the closed door in stony silence he felt Opie come up next to him.

"Cheer up man, gym's next period."

* * *

Tara wasn't surprised to be greeted by Jax and Opie when she left her biology class. How they managed to get out of their class early, she didn't want to know. She watched them suspiciously as the two sported stupid grins across their faces as they followed her to her locker where she dropped off her books.

"What? She asked, crossing her arms across her chest and giving the two of them a hard look.

"Nothing." Jax replied, trying to look innocent, but failing miserably, especially after exchanging a look with Opie and the two began to grin again.

"We should get going." Opie said, leading the way down the hall.

"What is it?" Tara asked as Jax wrapped an arm around her waist as they trailed behind Opie.

"He's just excited to get to class. Last class of the day and all, would make anyone excited."

Tara snorted, not believing Jax for a moment. She thought back to their schedule for the day, trying to figure out what would capture the boys' interest, then groaned inwardly. Gym class. For guys who didn't like the learning aspect of school, the hands on classes like gym and woodshop would usually garner their interest.

However for Tara, who would never claim any kind of athletic ability dreaded gym class. As the students filed into the gymnasium and took their seats on the bleachers Tara noted the wide variety of students there. She hoped some would be more athletically challenged than she was, otherwise she'd never hear the end of it from the boys. Tara hated stereotypes, let alone living up to one, but nonetheless, here she was, the smart girl, who struggled in gym.

The teacher quickly outlined the syllabus and directed everyone back to the locker-room to change. Tara trailed slowly behind the other girls and sat down on one of the long benches in front of her assigned gym locker. On their way in each student had been given a piece of paper as a reminder of their locker number as well as the new combination for the year. Students purchased gym uniforms as freshman and were allowed to buy more as needed. At the end of each school year, students brought back the uniforms and left them in their lockers, to prevent any excuses of not having the proper attire to try to get out of class on the first day.

Tara surreptitiously watched as the other girls complained about the gray t-shirts and long maroon shorts before slipping them on and rolling the tops of the shorts to bring them up higher. She regarded the shorts with dislike before changing. As the locker-room emptied out, Tara shrugged and rolled the shorts a couple of times. Usually she wore the clothing as it was, not caring how she looked, but things had changed. She stood up and quickly moved to the bathroom to check herself in the mirror. Deciding the shorts landed at a good length, not past her knees, but not riding up her butt the way some of the others did she continued out into the gym.

Jax grinned at her as she returned to his side, his eyes appreciatively moving down her legs. It wasn't often that he was treated to Tara's legs, let alone in a public setting. She usually opted for jeans when out or long pajama pants at bedtime. He usually only got to appreciate the long pale line of her leg when he had her naked.

Their teacher announced that the rest of the period would be free gym team. He had different items laid out throughout the gym for the students to participate in, basketball, dodge ball, badminton, and soccer balls were available. Opine and Jax went straight for the basketball hoop, Opie picking up a ball on the way over as Tara trailed along at Jax's side. They picked one of the baskets that was relatively separate from the areas of the gym where the other students congregated. Tara watched some guys and girls dribble a soccer ball in the corner, while another group of guys set up a game of dodge ball.

Jax and Opie dribbled the ball around, each taking shots at the basket. Tara split her time between watching them and turning to note the other activities going on around them. She gasped when Jax's arms suddenly came around her, picking her up and depositing her in front of the basket.

"Your turn." He said low in her ear, passing her the bright orange ball.

"No, that's okay." Tara said, shaking her head as she took a few steps back, trying to hand the ball back to Jax.

"Nice try babe." He replied with a grin. "You have to participate." He added in a mocking tone.

Tara sighed and moved back in front of the basket. She lined up her shot and threw. Then sighed when the ball arced towards the ground a few feet before it reached the basket.

She heard muffled laughter behind her and turned and glared at Jax and Opie.

Taking pity on his girl, Jax stamped down his laughter and moved towards her.

"Come on babe." He said, moving past her to pick up the ball. He came back and stopped in front of her, cradling the ball at his side, while he reached out and wrapped his hands around her hips to pull her around until she faced the basket again. Releasing her, he took a step back and demonstrated the proper movements. Tara watched him closely and Jax smiled. He knew she wasn't watching him with an admiring gaze, instead she was noting his every movement, filing it away so she could copy it later.

Opie moved to stand underneath the basket, prepared to throw the ball back as Jax took his place behind Tara and handed her the ball. He lightly held her hips, making sure he was centered behind her, to hide the location of his hands from any casual observers. He helped guide Tara's arms into the right spots, then squeezed her hip to indicate when she should bend her knees and release the ball.

Tara cried out when the ball sailed through the air, watching as it hit the rim and circled it a couple of times, before going off to the side and hitting the ground.

"Did you see?" She asked Jax excitedly, turning in his arms. "It almost went in!"

Jax smiled down at her, trying hard to resist the urge to kiss her, it was hard to stay away when she was smiling at him like that, so happy, so carefree, looking at him with such love.

"You did great babe." He said softly, accepting the ball back from Opie. "Want to give it another try?"

Tara quickly agreed before she and Jax moved back into position. After a few more close attempts to get the ball through, Tara watched awestruck as the ball missed the rim entirely and finally sailed into the hoop.

She jumped up and hugged Jax tightly, surprised that she was so happy to succeed at something she would have thought to be so trivial.

"Okay, keep it PG lovebirds." Opie said jokingly from behind them, nodding his head towards the number of students who stopped to watch them.

Jax frowned, first at his friend, then sent an annoyed glance over the other students until they looked away, irritated that this much attention was being laid to a simple hug.

"Up for a game of horse?" Jax asked Opie and Tara.

* * *

"So what do I get?" Jax asked smiling down at Tara, who lay with her head in his lap as they spent the afternoon hanging out in the park.

"Get for what?" Tara asked, opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"For being a good boy on the first day of school." He replied matter of factly. "Getting to class on time, attending all my classes, hell even paying attention some of the time."

"I don't think you get anything for that. It's kind of expected. It was the first day after all." Tara leaned down her lips a hairbreadths from his "Now if these actions continued beyond the first day, then rewards may be considered." She said, closing the space between them, bringing her lips to kiss. She kissed him softly at first, only aiming for a playful peck, but within moments, Jax's hands were in her hair, holding her close to him as his tongue mingled with hers, kissing her with deep, drugging kisses.

When they slowly broke apart for air, Tara leaned back and smiled at him.

"We should go." She said quietly, worried that if they continued they'd end up finishing what they started right there in the field.

"Let's stay for a while longer." Jax responded, knowing the moment they returned to Charming he'd have to head over to the garage and would lose this time alone with her.

As Tara leaned back down, Jax flinched and reached out to stop her. "That may not be the best spot for you to be in right now." He bit off, shifting to relieve some pressure off the bulge in his jeans. Tara turned her head, glancing down towards his lap and the knowing smile she was wearing when she turned back made Jax want to press her down onto the soft grass and climb deep inside her.

Tara shifted around so she lay pressed against his side as they lay quietly looking up into the afternoon sky.

* * *

The first month of school moved along as everyone settled into the normal routines of the fall. Jax and Opie refused to even consider attending classes every day but Jax's desire to be near Tara at all times kept them going to school most days of the week. While Tara was in AP Bio, Jax and Opie usually used the time to skip out of class and hang in the parking lot, smoking, and chilling out before returning in time for gym. Both boys got a kick at watching Tara during gym, watching her frustration grow at each attempted and not totally succeeded activity.

On Tuesday, during the first week of October, Opie decided to skip for the day and head up to the cabin to hunt down Piney, who hadn't been home since the previous Thursday. Jax and Tara continued their day as normal and when Tara left him to enter her AP Bio class Jax found himself at a loss. He had no desire to go into his class, and while he and Ope usually whiled away the time in the lot, he wasn't in the mood to go there either. It wasn't that he minded being alone, he enjoyed it to an extent, it gave him time to think, but he hated just hanging around the school with nothing to do and nowhere to go but class. He slowly meandered the halls, not at all worried about any teachers catching him and was heading back towards Tara's class when a feminine voice came from behind him.

"Jax!"

Jax turned and saw Becca, a senior coming up behind them.

"Free period?" She asked, stopping just in front of him.

"You could say that." Jax responded, shooting her a grin as he remembered that he'd hooked up with her a couple of times at the beginning of sophomore year.

"Still a bad boy huh?" She asked, her voice dropping as she moved closer.

"Come on darling, I'm all that's good."

"Now that's something I can agree with." She replied, leaning forward and pressing a hand against his chest. Jax looked down at her hand, only distantly noting the sound of the bell.

"The football team is having a party this weekend at the Hale's house." She stood up on tiptoes and pressed a lingering kiss against his cheek. "You should stop by. Get reacquainted."

As quickly as her lips were on his cheek they were gone. Becca screamed as she was pulled away and Jax was shocked to see Tara, her hands full of the other girls as she yanked, throwing Becca to the floor.

"Back off bitch!" She yelled as she stood over the other girl.

As Tara stood menacingly over the other girl she felt the red haze that had taken over her fade. She looked down as the girl leaned up on her elbows, tears streaming down her face as she tried to back away. Tara gasped, looking around and seeing the shocked faces of the other students surrounding her, her hands covered her mouth as she took a few steps back, her eyes wide and filling with tears of her own. With a gasping sob, she turned and sprinted down the hall.

Tara slammed into the bathroom, heading for the handicapped stall at the end. Ignoring any subconscious warning about the dirty school bathroom, she slid down to the floor crying. She had no idea what came over her, all she could remember is coming out of class and seeing that girl with her hands all over Jax.

A distant part of her heard the girls that came and went from the bathroom in the few minutes between classes. She muffled her cries against her hand, knowing the girls knew she was there, but not wanting to bring any extra attention to herself. She waited knowing that at any moment a teacher would come through the door to take her to the office. She cried harder when the girls left, fearing the worst repercussions from the school and not knowing what she would do, how she would explain her actions to her father. She couldn't believe Jax would just stand there and flirt with that girl. He knew she wouldn't stand for it that she wouldn't be okay with him being with other girls while they were together.

A few minutes after the final bell that began the last period of the day rang, the door to the bathroom slowly opened.

"Tara?" Jax asked, stepping into the bathroom and walking towards the last stall.

Tara gasped, and rubbed her hands over her face to wipe away the tears. She knew Jax would immediately see she'd been crying and hated that he would know why.

Tara opened the bathroom stall and was greeted by Jax leaning against the sink in front of her.

"You okay babe?" He asked softly.

"Is the principal waiting outside?"

"What?" He asked, looking confused.

"To take me to the office." She said sadly.

Jax remained silent for a moment, his confusion evident, then he grinned and pushed away from the sink.

"Becca slipped and fell. She was startled by the hard landing and couldn't help crying." He said matter of factly.

Tara looked at him for a moment, now it was her turn to be confused. As his words sunk in Tara realized that he'd already talked with the girl and the principal, made sure nothing fell back on her. She felt a shiver of fear move down her spine as she realized the power he had available to him when he wanted.

As Jax moved to pull her in his arms Tara stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest. Jax stopped, hurt by her pulling away.

"We need to talk." She said quietly.

Jax nodded his agreement, knowing how upset she was that she was willingly skipping class and followed Tara out of the bathroom. He noted how she avoided the lot and therefore the bike as she continued down the street. They walked silently side by side until they reached the park.

Tara continued over to their bench, but didn't sit down she stood facing him, her arms back across her chest.

"I can't do this Jax." She said in a low tone.

Jax's heart stopped at her words, a cold sweat breaking out.

"What do you mean you can't do this?" He bit out.

"We agreed. No other girls. I can't handle that, I won't."

"Tara nothing happened and nothings going to happen. We were just talking."

"And what does just talking lead to Jax? An invite to a party? Hook up there?"

Jax cast his gaze downward at her words and Tara read the guilt there. While he may not have initiated the meeting she could see her words struck a truthful cord. She knew what she was getting herself into when they started going out. She knew his reputation, knew he liked the attention he garnered from the girls. But she thought, naively, that their relationship would be different, that she could change him.

"I grabbed a girl by her hair and threw her to the ground." Tara said softly. "I didn't even realize what I'd done until I was standing there, looking down at a crying girl who stared at me with total fear in her eyes." She stepped close to him and kissed his cheek, in exactly the same place Becca did. Jax closed his eyes as she pressed a kiss against his lips. "I'm not that person. I will not become that person. I'm sorry Jax, I can't do this."

Jax stood in a stunned silence as he watched her walk away, the feel of her lips against his still lingering.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you all again for the reviews. Welcome to those of you who are new to the story! Hope you are enjoying it so far and will continue along with us. I admit to a bit of pride for managing to get this updated today, I was really expecting to be late. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I couldn't help myself with the scene in the gym, I just had to throw in something for Jax and Opie to tease Tara about, a bit of light-heartedness before we went in the opposite direction. Hope you all enjoy seeing another hint of the bad girl Tara was. I like exploring that side coming out in her, also the unwillingness to accept that she has those kinds of emotions in her.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was obvious by the next day that the whole school had heard about the incident with Tara and Becca. The girls looked at her with disdain and a bit of fear, while the guys eyed her with surprised gazes. Lately she had been learning to tune out the other students, having Jax's strong presence at her side was a great help for that, but today, his absence was keenly felt, and noted. Tara hadn't been surprised when she stepped out of her house this morning to find the driveway empty. She felt a painful stab to her heart, she hadn't realized how much seeing him first thing in the morning, leaning against his bike, his mouth stretched into a wide grin as he waited, meant to her.

She knew she'd overreacted to what had happened yesterday. She would readily admit that Jax hadn't really been doing anything wrong. Yes she would have preferred him to just have blown Becca off, but ignoring the attentions of attractive females did not come easily to Jax Teller, Tara knew that long before she got involved with him, so the fact that he didn't do anything to encourage the other girl, was a victory in of itself. In reality she was more frightened of her own reaction to what she saw, that tide of red that overcame her, that blocked all sense. She was frightened of that rage that she felt deep inside her, that anger that led to her grabbing the other girl and forcing her to the ground.

She knew it wasn't fair to blame Jax for what happened, or take out her anger and fear on him. But she couldn't think of anything else to do. She felt alive when she was with him, like she was just going through the motions of life before and he brought her to life, but if what happened yesterday was an example of the type of person she was when she was with him, then she couldn't stay with him, she would not allow herself to become that person.

As the day went on, there was still no sign of Jax or Opie. Tara wasn't surprised by either boy's absence. She knew Jax would need time to clear his head and that Opie would stick close by him. She almost wished she had the opportunity to do the same, skip school for a few days, clear her head of it all and take some time to move on.

It only took until the end of the day before the vicious rumors and hateful remarks truly began. The other students had moved on from her fight with Becca and were now spreading tales about how Jax got tired of her and dropped her, and wasn't in school because he was hooking up with some college girl a couple of towns over.

Tara keenly felt his and Opie's absence as she walked the halls alone. She hadn't realized how important their presence in her life had become. She not only missed Jax her boyfriend, but she missed him and Opie as her friends, missed their constant chatter that would help the day go by more quickly.

The next day was the same as the day before. Her driveway remained empty in the morning as did the two seats around her in the classes she shared with the boys. She kept her head down during the day, taking copious notes and trying to look like she didn't care what the others were saying about her. Her solitude was interrupted after lunch, when she heard someone drop into the seat next to her. She didn't look up. She knew it wasn't Jax or even Opie. She'd have recognized their footsteps, or in Jax's case smelled the familiar scent of his soap and him.

A moment later a throat cleared and Tara reluctantly looked up, knowing whoever had taken the place beside her wanted her attention and was surprised to see David looking kindly at her.

Tara smiled at him, grateful he didn't hold a grudge against her for how she'd treated him the year before when he tried to talk her out of dating Jax.

"Hi." She said quietly, deciding to open communication.

"How are you?" He asked with sympathy, he'd obviously heard all the rumors.

"I'm fine." She replied. Then sighed. "I just hate this shit you know? The gossip, it's hateful. They just say whatever the hell they want and it's nothing like what happened."

"What did happen?" He asked sincerely.

Tara hesitated, not willing to share her concerns about herself with anyone else.

"I just wanted some time to get my thoughts together." She said simply.

David nodded and didn't press for more details, which Tara was grateful for.

He was quiet for a few minutes, taking notes before the teacher told them to break off into pairs to work on some questions.

"So Saturday night." He began, a hint of nervousness creeping into his voice. "There's going to be a party at my house. My parents are out of town, so the whole teams going to be there, plus a bunch of other people." He said looking at Tara out of the corner of his eye, trying to gauge her reaction. When she only looked on with a passive expression he continued. "Would you be interested in stopping by? Get your mind off things?"

Tara remained silent for a moment as she thought through her answer. She wasn't in the mood for a party and sure as hell wasn't looking forward to being in the proximity of the other students outside of school, but the only other option she had was locking herself away in her dad's house. Deciding that spending the weekend on her own was the greater of two evils she turned to David and gave him a hesitant smile.

"I'll be there."

* * *

Jax and Opie were sitting at one of the tables scattered around the garage, smoking. The mechanics were working behind them and they silently watched club member's come and go. No one bothered them, the guys in the club didn't really have much of a care about school, so they didn't give a shit if the two boys blew it off to hang around.

Jax had been in a black mood, he didn't say much, but Opie had been able to garner enough from his friend's growls and curses that Tara had freaked over the whole thing with Becca and called things off. Opie knew better than to suggest his friend talk to her, Jax would never admit he missed Tara, he'd rather wallow in self-pity and loneliness than admit that a girl had such a hold over him.

The crow-eaters had been moving in closer the last two evenings they'd been at the clubhouse. The older women had instantly noted the absence of the brunette that had been by Jax's side all summer and began to plot their moves. Opie sat back and watched it all, knowing the women wouldn't proposition Jax, he was still only sixteen and they worried about Clay or Gemma calling it in if they felt the crow-eaters had taken advantage of the prince. So they waited in the shadows, ready for the moment that Jax would come to them.

Opie was proud of him for that at least. The Jax before Tara would be knee deep in pussy, screwing any woman that came into his path, just to block out everything else. But now, now he just stayed off to the side, drinking heavily and brooding, but staying away from the other girls.

Jax flicked his cigarette away and turned to stare out into the street just beyond the lot. He'd argued constantly with himself, hating that he'd just stood there as she walked away. He wanted nothing more than to tear down the streets of Charming, not stopping until Tara was in his arms again. He'd promise her that she wouldn't become someone that scared her, that he wouldn't let her lose herself. Would beg her to give them another chance, would tell her he couldn't function without her. But another part of him, the part that was a Son would never let some pussy have this much control over him. So instead of acting he sat, here at the lot, drinking and smoking, hating himself more with every minute that passed.

"The old man coming back tonight?" Jax asked in a low tone, glancing at his friend, knowing Opie had talked to Piney earlier that morning.

"Yup."

"So I guess that means you'll have to head back into school tomorrow." Jax mused. He knew how that damn school worked. Tara must've been going through hell there on her own.

Opie glanced at his friend, instantly knowing what he was getting at. Jax didn't give a shit whether or not Piney was pissed about Opie skipping, he just needed the excuse, the reason for Opie to head back to school, so someone could check on Tara and report back.

Opie slowly nodded, and Jax nodded back, his thanks evident.

* * *

Opie hesitated at the entrance to the garage, watching as Jax worked on one of the bikes in his sleeveless Teller-Morrow shirt. He'd spent the day at school, keeping close to Tara, acting the good friend. The day had gone by smoothly, but he noted how silence would fall when he walked into a class and took the seat next to Tara, making it obvious what the topic of conversation that quickly died down, had been.

Tara was quiet throughout the day, answering him in short sentences and only smiling once, when he'd been waiting for her at her dad's house first thing in the morning. Opie wanted to ask her what had happened, where her head was at, but wasn't sure if it was his place. Tara was his friend, but they both knew he was Jax's friend first, so she probably wouldn't be comfortable talking about it with him.

The only surprise of the day came at lunch when David Hale stopped by their table to confirm plans for a party Saturday. Opie had looked at Tara with surprise when she reiterated her plans to attend. She'd shrugged off his look and murmured something about needing to get out.

Opie forced out a grin when Jax stopped and looked up at him. Jax grabbed a rag to wipe his hands and followed Opie back out onto the lot.

"So?" He asked, lighting a cigarette when they'd settled down on top of one of the tables.

"She seems fine. Sad. But working through shit." He said. "The gossip is churning. Not very nice stuff." He added after a moment's hesitation.

Jax frowned. He could well imagine the shit the other students were saying. He hated that Tara was dealing with that alone, but he wasn't sure if he could be near her just yet.

The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes, before Opie cleared his throat and looked at Jax.

"There's one more thing."

* * *

Tara spent Saturday getting all her homework and reading done. She wanted to be able to go to this party and just relax, not have to worry about anything.

She dug through her closet and pulled out jeans and a t-shirt. After slipping into the clothes she looked at the mirror and frowned, not liking the imagine looking back at her. She moved back to the closet, quickly grabbing a low-cut tank top and low-rise jeans changing her clothes before she thought better of it. Just because she and Jax had broken up didn't mean she had to go back to being the mousy girl that no one noticed. If nothing else, one thing she'd gained from being with Jax was confidence in herself. She quickly put on her makeup and fixed her hair, before checking herself in the mirror, hoping that seeing everything done would push away any nervousness.

The shirt was lower than what she'd wear to school, it was something she'd really only wear when she was out with Jax, but she decided to stick with it, it was time she accepted the side of her that wanted people to give her a second glance, the side that wanted to look good.

She pulled on her boots and stuck her license and some cash into her back pocket before heading out into the hall. She slipped through the door a few minutes later, after a run in with her father who hadn't been happy to see her going out, especially with what she was wearing.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she slowly walked through the quiet streets. David had given her his address earlier in the week, had even offered to pick her up, but Tara declined. She didn't want to give him any more false hope than he already had, she didn't want him or anyone to think she was at the party as his date.

By the time she arrived at the large house the party was in full swing. Kids hung out in groups on the front lawn, drinking from red cups and laughing loudly. She slipped past them and walked through the open front door and was surprised by the number of people crowded inside. She didn't recognize half of them and as her gaze moved around the room she noted the liquor bottles piled on the countertop.

She was surprised by this observation. David didn't seem like the type to offer alcohol at his parties. He may be a football player and a teenage boy, but he was still the son of a judge, and already had hopes of becoming a cop, with plans like those, David would never promote underage drinking. She moved to lean against the wall as she continued to observe the room. She noted a group of older looking boys, and was surprised when she recognized one of them, frowning as she tried to place him.

"Tara!" David yelled over the crowd, fighting his way through. At his words the other boy glanced up and when Tara's eyes moved from David and back to him, she finally remembered he was David's older brother Jacob.

"Hey." She said smiling. "Crazy party." Said added, gesturing to the room.

"Yea." David replied, smiling at her. He glanced around the room a frown forming on his face at the antics of their classmates as the alcohol began to take effect. "My parents asked my brother to come home this weekend to chaperone while they're gone." It was obvious from his tone that his brother was the one responsible for providing the booze and additional guests.

"Now this is just unacceptable." A voice said from behind them and a red cup was thrust at Tara. "You didn't even offer the girl a drink David." Jacob said taking a place beside his brother.

"Of course." David replied stiffly. "I'm sorry Tara, can I get you anything?" He asked, eyeing the cup in her hand with disdain.

Tara didn't want David to think less of her, she enjoyed his kindness, but in all honesty, the idea of blotting out the last few days was a pleasant one.

"No this is good." She replied easily, taking a sip of the drink and trying not to cringe, it was stronger than she expected.

The three talked for a few minutes, covering random topics as Tara absently sipped at the strong drink.

"So this is Tara." Jacob said, drawing her attention back to him. "My little brother has been telling me so much about you." He said throwing an arm over David's shoulder, as his younger brother flushed in embarrassment and annoyance.

"All good I hope." Tara said, surprised as the words had just popped out. She took a few more sips of the drink, surprised at how quickly she was starting to feel a buzz. Her mind was screaming at her to slow it down, that she wasn't at the clubhouse, that she wasn't with Jax who would keep an eye on her.

"Nothing but. However words do not do you justice." He replied stepping closer. Tara was aware of his gaze down her shirt and blushed at his attention. "Little Tara Knowles. You're growing up quite nicely."

Tara giggled and clapped her hand over her mouth surprised that the sound had escaped from her. She glanced down and noted the empty cup in her hand, wondering where the liquid had all gone.

Jacob noticed her look and took the cup from her hand.

"It looks like you need a refill." He said simply, pressing a hand to her back and guiding her towards the punch bowl, incidentally also a place two of his friends had congregated.

David fumed as he watched his brother lead Tara away, too angry to worry that she was already tipsy. He knew Jacob wouldn't hurt her, but damn Jacob, he knew how he felt about Tara.

Jacob and his friends led Tara over to the side of the room close to the glass doors of the patio.

Tara felt lighter as the alcohol moved through her system. She felt free, much like she did on the back of Jax's bike. She frowned at the errant thought as she took another sip of her drink, the booze was supposed to keep the thoughts away. She listened to the three boys as they talked around her, trying to get her attention. Tara decided she had a better understanding of Jax now, she felt bad admitting it, but she liked knowing that she garnered the attention of these guys. Could understand why someone wouldn't try to discourage the attention. She felt one of them wrap his arm around her waist, gripping her hip possessively. She frowned, that was how Jax held her, this guy had no right to put his hand where Jax's belonged.

Tara giggled as she thought of Jax's hands, just his hands, floating on their own, attached to her hip, forever attached, staking his claim. The boys watched as she laughed, trying to figure out what had set her off.

She gasped when a loud crash filled the room and the subject of her thoughts stood in front of her.

* * *

Jax had spent the last twenty-four hours raging. When Opie told him of Tara's plans to attend the party at Hale's he lost it. He couldn't believe how quickly she'd moved on, already heading off to parties with another guy.

When he met Opie at the lot early Saturday evening he could see his best friend wasn't surprised when he told him of his plans to crash the party. Suddenly looking like a pussy didn't compare to the idea of his girl meeting someone else, hooking up with someone else. Tara was his, she belonged with him and he would do whatever it took to make sure she and everyone else knew that.

They took Opie's wagon to the party, as much as Jax would loved to have rode his bike, he didn't want to risk bringing attention to his arrival before he was ready. He and Opie snuck around the perimeter of the house after they noted that Tara wasn't out front. They moved through the backyard onto the edge of the patio avoiding the couples that congregated there and peered in the windows.

Jax clenched his fists when his gaze fell on Tara. She was standing with a group of guys, his frown grew when one turned and Jax recognized Jacob Hale.

"Shit." Opie cursed low at his side, his gaze noting the same scene Jax saw.

Jax watched as Tara laughed, her eyes sparkling and a bit vacant as she looked at the boys, nibbling on the end of the straw. When one of the guys put his arm around her waist and held her tightly Jax saw red. He barely noted Tara's look of discomfort before he was barreling through the doorway.

He shoved a chair out of his way, Opie right at his heels as he stalked towards Tara and the guys. He heard her gasp when he stopped in front of her.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend." He said in a deadly tone, biting of each word. He moved his gaze from Tara's face, to where the guys hand rested on her hip, then up to the guy, clearly willing to cut off the offending appendage that dare touch his girl.

The guy must have been an idiot, because he simply tightened his grip on Tara and tried to pull her close. Jax's hand shot out and wrapped around the other guys wrist, squeezing until the guy released her with a gasp. Tara quickly took a step aside, her buzz forgotten at the murderous look she saw in Jax's eyes.

Jax glared at the boy a moment longer before turning to Tara.

"Come on Tara. Let's go." He said reaching out to grab her arm.

Tara stepped away, frightened by the look in his eyes, knowing that what she'd felt when she saw him with Becca was being reflected back at her ten-fold.

"Hey man. We're just hanging out." The idiot protested, cradling his hand against his chest. Jax didn't hesitate, his arm flashed out, his fist clenched as he drove it straight into the other guy's face, sending him to the ground.

Tara gasped as Jax turned back to her and scooped her up over his shoulder.

"Jax!" She yelled, lifting her head to try to look at him and beat her hands against his back. "Put me down!"

Jax ignored her as he strode out the patio doors, ignoring the looks from the other kids at the party. When Jacob Hale looked as if he was going to go after them, he found himself on the ground next to his friend, Opie Winston standing over him.

Jax strode around to the side of the house, out of sight before dropping Tara to her feet.

"You asshole!" She yelled shoving him. "How dare you!"

"How dare me? What the hell did you think you were doing letting them put their hands all over you!"

"They didn't have their hands all over me!" Tara argued, pushing aside her own discomfort at the memory of how uncomfortable she felt when the other boy's hands were on her. She took a step back as she saw the tremors coursing through Jax's body. "It doesn't matter anyway, we broke up remember." She said more quietly.

"Like hell we did." Jax replied, swooping in and claiming her lips with his.

The kiss was rough, his teeth nipped at her lower lip as his tongue sought entrance into the heat of her mouth. He pressed her up against the wall as his tongue tangled with hers, angling his head to deepen the kiss even more. His hands dropped to the waistband of her jeans, fumbling with the buttons, all he could think about was how badly he needed to be inside her. He trailed his lips down her neck, sucking hard at the spot that drove her crazy as Tara pulled at his hair and moaned.

He shoved her pants down her legs before lifting her up and pressing her against the wall as her legs wrapped around his hips. He freed one hand to knead her breast, before pulling the tank top down until he could capture her nipple with his lips. Tara gasped, clasping her legs tighter around him as he nipped and sucked at her nipple. He dropped his hands to his jeans, just pulling the front down low enough to free himself. Her lips moved along his neck, sucking lightly as he worked on her nipple.

The sound of her panties ripping brought Tara out of the haze of lust. She looked down and saw him toss the ripped cloth to the side.

"Damn it Jax. I liked those."

Jax growled against her breast, as his fingers unerringly found her to make sure she was wet and ready for him and released her breast to bring his lips back to hers just as he thrust deep. Tara gasped at how quickly he filled her, then tangled her tongue with his as he pumped against her, each thrust deeper than the last. She cried out as he changed his angle to get even deeper, they'd never had sex like this, this hard, fast, coupling. They were both acting on instinct only, each driving to reach their release, but Jax still managed to hit all her sensitive spots, his body had come to know hers so well that it was second nature to adjust the angle and depth certain ways to drive them both wild.

Jax mindlessly moved against her, in and out, his attention solely focused on being inside her and the gasps of delight that were escaping past her lips. He didn't even bother to try to smother the sounds, he loved the noises she made.

Tara gasped as Jax slowed down his frantic pace, his thrusts deep and sure as he moved against her. Her breath caught at a sound and she shut her mouth as she listened intently.

"Jax." She whispered, slapping him against his back. When all that succeeded in doing was get him to move faster again she pulled on his hair. "Someone's coming." She gasped out.

Her nervous words broke though his haze and Jax shot a quick glance over his shoulder, sure enough a shadow was moving along the side of the house, coming their way. He sneered at who would be stupid enough to come looking for them.

"Tara?" A voice called out, one readily recognizable to the couple.

Tara gasped at the eminent chance of getting caught and tried to release his waist, but Jax simply gripped her thigh and held her tightly to him. Her eyes met his in surprise and Jax gazed at her steadily, ignoring the sound of a breath being sucked in that came from behind them. He risked a glance back and saw David Hale frozen a few feet from them. He deepened the quick thrusts, changing to an angle that he knew drove Tara nuts and grinned as she moaned and her eyes rolled back. He looked back again and noted Opie, his eyes carefully averted, beginning to pull the other boy away. He dropped his mouth back to Tara's nipple as she moaned above him. He pushed into her deeper, as she bit down on his shoulder to stifle her scream. He felt her begin to pulse and thrust deep, gasping as they came together.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just wanted to wish a belated Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates and Happy Holidays to those of other backgrounds! Thank you all again, as always for the kind reviews, you guys are truly the best! So does this final scene seem familiar? One of the best things in season two's "Fix" for me, other than the Jax and Tara cuteness then hotness and Tara's taking of her man, was Jax's actions in that final scene. I loved how he was so into his "activity" with Tara that he didn't even realize someone had walked in. So, I liked the idea of Tara having the idea of "showing" Ima who Jax belonged to come to her from a memory of Jax pulling a similar stunt years before. In both scenarios the party who wants to make a statement is aware of the audience, while the other is not. But Tara had to be the one to note someone coming, because I like the idea of Jax losing all sense of what's going on around him when he's with Tara. So of course once his attention is brought to the possibility of an audience, he needs to distract Tara, so she wouldn't make him stop, so he could illustrate his claim to whoever dared intrude upon them.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

They leaned against each other for a long time, each trying to catch their breath. Tara shivered as her heated skin began to cool and she felt the chill of the night. She unwrapped her legs from around Jax's hips and dropped to the ground. Jax stepped back from her, zipping up and watched as she angrily snatched up her discarded jeans, pulling them on with a grimace, then stomped over and picked up the ripped panties and stuffed them in her pocket.

Jax could feel the anger emanating off of her. As much as he'd like to think that he'd managed to screw her into oblivion, that she'd forget her anger at him, not only for the spectacle he'd made of them at the party, but for not stopping when they'd been seen, it didn't take long for Tara's mind to reassert itself, and from the hard look on her face, and her tightened lips, he was in deep shit with her.

"God damn it Jax." She said in a low tone as she faced away from him, looking out towards the trees at the edge of the Hale's property. She felt herself shaking with anger. Wasn't it bad enough that he came crashing through the party and threw her over his shoulder like some caveman in front of half the school? Did he really have to take it so far as to let David see them outside? Tara closed her eyes as she thought to the moments before when she heard David's familiar voice call out her name. She had heard his surprised gasp, knew that he'd seen them, but then she lost all sense and when she finally came back to herself again, David was gone.

She felt Jax move closer, his body inches from hers when he stopped as she turned.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" She burst out.

"What the fuck was I thinking?" Jax asked bewildered. "What the fuck were you doing here? Letting those guys have their hands all over you! You're mine!"

"I'm not your goddamn possession Jax!" Tara shouted. "I'm my own person and I'm the only one who has a say in what I do!"

"Bullshit! We're together, and people need to know their place where you're concerned!"

"We're not together!"

"Do you really think I accepted that bullshit breakup?" Jax ran a hand angrily through his hair. "You shit yourself because you finally realized how much you cared about me, the hold we have on each other and couldn't deal with it and everything it meant. So you ran." He said in a low tone.

Tara opened her mouth to retort, then snapped it shut as she tried to find the right words.

"I stayed away cause I was pissed. Pissed that you would so willingly and quickly throw us away!" He paused, deciding to put himself out there, risk his heart, screw anyone thinking him a pussy for doing it. In a gentler tone he said. "You're not becoming something you'd hate, someone you wouldn't recognize. You have always been like this, always had strong emotions, but you bottled them up, locked them away so goddamn tight that you forgot what it felt like to let go."

"I let go." Tara argued.

"No you don't. The only time you let go is when one of us is on top of the other. And then it's all directed there, for once you let go out of anger." He took a step closer to her, sensing the fight slowly starting to leave her as she took in his words. He reached up and tipped her chin up with his fingers to see her eyes. "I get that you scared yourself. But just because you feel things strongly does not mean you're a bad person, or make you less of a good person. It's just who you are. You keep everything inside, it has to come out sometime."

"I'm not going to turn into some violent unrecognizable person." She said quietly her eyes darting away as Jax instantly understood what had freaked her out. Tara hadn't been afraid of what she'd done because of him, he of all people should know what she saw on a constant basis, someone so lost in hate and regret that they lashed out, it made sense that she worried that if she allowed it, she could become someone like that.

"You'll never be like him." He said quietly, pulling her towards him and holding her close. Tara leaned her head against his chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

They stood there for a while, their arms wrapped around each other before someone quietly cleared their throat from behind them. They turned in unison to see Opie leaning against the side of the house, watching them with a slight grin, obviously happy to see the two of them back on the same page.

"So I think we've overstayed our welcome." He said pushing away from the wall.

"The party was lame anyway. No point in staying." Jax shot back as he wrapped his arm around Tara's waist and began to lead her back towards their friend.

Tara watched Opie silently, looking for some sign that he was aware of what she and Jax were doing earlier. Knowing Opie, wherever Jax was, he wasn't far behind, so it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that if David didn't leave them alone on his own, than Opie was the person who helped him along with that decision, meaning he would've been right at the scene as well. Tara blushed at the thought that Opie had seen her and Jax together.

"See anything interesting tonight?" Jax drawled, after noting Tara's blush and tense shoulders as they walked in step with Opie.

"Na pretty tame night." Opie responded lightly, before smiling kindly at Tara. He knew Jax didn't give shit being caught during sex, hell being walked in on was part of the experience of fucking around in the clubhouse, but obviously Tara didn't have the same feelings about offering their activities up to any voyeurs.

* * *

The next day Tara tagged along with Jax to Teller-Morrow, neither wanting to be separated from the other. They walked into the clubhouse, carefully stepping over the club members and girls that were passed out throughout the building. Behind the bar, in the small kitchen area, Gemma was holding court, setting out breakfast foods with the help of some of the girls.

"You two are here early." She said eyeing the two teens. She was well aware of her son's dark mood and his skipping school over the last few days, and had noted the absence of the pretty brunette from his side. "Get things all worked out?" She asked, putting a scoopful of eggs on a plate with a couple of pieces of toast and bacon and handing it to Jax.

"It's all good." Jax replied with a grin, taking a bite of the bacon.

Tara smiled shyly as she took the plate Gemma handed to her and flushed under Gemma's thoughtful gaze. When Jax first starting bringing Tara around Gemma didn't like or trust the girl. She was instantly aware of the difference between this girl and the others that Jax dated and worried about how attached Jax seemed to her. But Gemma had to give the girl credit, she'd already stuck it out over the last few months, and Gemma and Clay had made damn sure to try to make things difficult for the young couple. Prospecting was never easy, but Clay had made sure to ask Jax to complete more mundane and time consuming tasks than he would anyone else just to keep the boy busy. Much to their annoyance however, Jax had still managed to find ways to elude them and go off somewhere with Tara. And contrary to her son's belief that he was pulling a fast one over on her, Gemma was well aware of where he spent the majority of his nights, and it sure as hell wasn't in his bedroom.

Gemma shot a quick smirk towards Tara as the younger girl followed Jax to one of the few empty tables in the clubhouse and sat down. Her smile slowly faded as she watched the two lean their heads close together, talking in low tones, often brushing hands or moving the other's hair out of their face as they talked. Gemma may have felt some pride that she'd had some influence on Tara, her confidence had grown by leaps and bounds over the past months, but as she watched Jax lean in closer, listening intently to something the girl was saying, Gemma felt a frisson of cold move down her spine. Even though she was becoming more accepting of the girl, even acted motherly towards her, the worry of Tara's influence over her son had never left. Gemma knew Tara had plans for herself, had overheard the girl talking excitedly about the advanced class she was taking this year and how it could help her in college. While Tara had never gone into more detail when pressed about any future plans, Gemma knew sure as hell the girl wasn't picturing herself simply as an old lady to Jax's outlaw biker, she only wondered when the two kids would realize their life plans were sending them in two different directions and worried about the inevitable questions that would arise when they did. She only hoped that Jax was so intertwined with the club when they did that Tara's hold over him would be superseded by his love and loyalty to the club.

Jax and Tara continued their quiet conversation, unaware of Gemma's measuring gaze directed towards them. They finished breakfast and kept to their table as they watched the combined smells of coffee and breakfast begin to pull the bikers from their slumber.

"Come on." Jax said excitedly, reaching out to take Tara's hand and pull her to her feet when he noticed the guys had finally vacated the pool table. "Do you play?". He asked as he rummaged around the table looking for the cues and making sure all the balls were accounted for.

He gingerly picked past discarded bras, panties and boxers until he had all the necessary equipment laid out on the table.

"No." Tara answered, watching as he organized the balls and chalked the two pool cues.

"It's a necessary skill to acquire, especially since we're hanging around here all the time." Jax shot her a quick grin. "And with your brain babe, you'll be able to win some major money off these guys once you know how to play the game."

Tara listened intently as Jax explained the basics of the game. She quickly caught on, understanding that being able to anticipate the angles of shots needed was a large component for success. She watched as Jax demonstrated how to hold then line up the cue, before he pulled back to break. Tara watched the balls careen around the table, noting the striped ball that fell into one of the pockets.

"Stripes." Jax said before moving around the table and taking another shot, cursing when the ball brushed past the edge of another and hit the corner of the pocket before bouncing back out. "Your turn babe."

Tara stepped up to the table, her gaze moving over the scattered balls, trying to decide which would be easiest to go after. Zeroing in on her target she leaned over the table, trying to line up the cue the way Jax had explained. She rolled her shoulders as she tried to get comfortable, then cradled the end of the cue in her fingers. She frowned as she moved the cue back and forth, not understanding why it didn't move smoothly the way it had for Jax.

"Here babe, like this." Jax said as he moved to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her as he reached out and moved her hands along the cue, showing her the proper way to hold it. He rested one hand protectively over her hip, guiding her stance as they moved the cue back and forth together. Jax let go of the cue as Tara set up her shot, then leaned over again as they pulled back and hit the cue ball as one, then watched as it shot forward into the orange ball sending it straight into the pocket.

"Yes!" Tara cried, jumping up onto her tiptoes to press her lips against Jax's.

Jax barely felt her lips against his before Tara pulled away and began to circle the table. He leaned back against the wall, feet crossed in front of him, not at all surprised by how quickly she'd caught onto the game and admired how she studied each potential shot before making her move.

The game moved slowly, Jax held back, wanting to give Tara ample opportunity to practice. She still struggled with getting the cue in position to correctly make a shot, but her eye for the angles needed for the shots was spot on. Jax greatly enjoyed taking every opportunity to lean close and guide her movements, not above using any excuse to brush against her.

Jax and Tara were setting up for their third game, so engrossed that they hadn't noticed the movements of the club members in and out of the clubhouse all morning when Gemma's voice pulled them out of their bubble and back into reality.

"Smile kids!" She said, striding towards them, a camera already in her hand pointed towards them. Jax and Tara turned simultaneously to look at her curiously, before both their gazes fell on the camera.

"Aww, mom. Come on." Jax half-complained even as he shifted the pool cue from one hand to the other so he could wrap his arm around Tara.

"No come on, now smile!" Gemma instructed.

Tara smiled shyly as the flash went off while Jax shot his mother a big grin, as he held Tara lightly next to him.

"Beautiful!" Gemma said with satisfaction as she stuffed the camera back into its case.

The two teens whiled away the day inside the clubhouse, alternating between games of pool and darts. By the time evening arrived, Jax felt ready to beg for mercy, no matter how unmanly it looked, Tara had been kicking his ass in pool the last couple of games. Once she figured out how to properly position the cue, she was off and running and it was starting to get embarrassing.

Opie joined the two of them mid-afternoon, but after watching a harsh trumping of Jax by Tara, he quickly opted out of playing against her in pool. Tara wasn't a fan of darts, coordination more important in that game, than analytical thinking, but would join Opie when Jax would be called away by Clay.

As night fell and the club members began to return to the clubhouse to hang out for the evening, Jax found himself the butt of the joke as the guys asked him how badly his girlfriend was kicking his ass. Not wanting to be alone in his defeat, Jax quickly offered the cue to Bobby, and took a seat at the bar, a shit-eating grin on his face as he waited for Tara to go up against her next victim.

As the game started, other members of the club added their own colorful commentary as they lounged around the room watching the activities before them. Jax grinned as he turned towards the bar and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

He was silently drawing, and would turn to watch the proceedings when the crowd in the clubhouse either cheered or groaned. Tara managed to beat Bobby, though the game was close, but her luck ran out when it came to Tig and Clay. Jax liked to think her losses wasn't so much due to their greater abilities, but Tara's distraction due to the bit of discomfort she still felt around the two men. But then again, when it came to his girl, he was biased.

"Whatcha doing?" Tara asked with a small smile as she jumped up onto the stool next to him.

"Just a drawing."

"Can I see?" She asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Not yet." Jax replied, folding the paper up and sliding it back into his pocket. When he looked back up and saw the slightly hurt look in Tara's eye's he smiled slightly. "It's not ready yet." He said, the promise evident.

Tara nodded her understanding, then gazed around the clubhouse noting the more adult nature of the entertainment that was beginning to take place.

"Ready to get out of here?" Jax asked, seeing her wrinkle her nose in distaste as her gaze passed over Tig and one of the crow-eaters.

"Yea." She replied quickly, jumping off the stool.

"Leaving so soon?" Clay boomed holding out his arms, a pool cue still in his hand from the game he'd been playing with Otto. "The night's still young."

"School in the morning." Jax simply replied, then glared at the guys as they all snorted their disbelief.

"We'll probably be heading out in a little while ourselves baby. See you at home?" Gemma said, coming to stand beside Clay.

Jax feigned a yawn, then shared a look with Tara.

"Yea. I'm just gonna drop Tara off at her dad's, then head home to bed myself. Long day today."

Jax met his mother's gaze, neither blinking as they studied each other. Jax knew his mom didn't believe a word of the shit he was spouting, and she knew that he knew. Gemma simply murmured that he ride safely as she clasped him in a tight hug. Jax watched as she slowly pulled Tara into another hug, holding the younger girl long enough for Tara's stiffness at the unexpected contact to ease.

"Night kids."

* * *

Two weeks after the party at David Hale's and all the craziness that followed Jax and Tara had settled back into their normal routine. Citing wanting to actually do well in school this year, ignoring all the looks of disbelief, Jax managed to get himself clear of duty for the garage and the club by claiming that he was attending tutoring sessions three afternoons a week. He did neglect to mention that these tutoring sessions were nothing that would ever be approved by the school, as nudity was more often than not the end result of such meetings.

Tara was sitting at her desk going over problems for her Biology class while Jax lounged on her bed, staring intently at the piece of paper in front of him.

"What do you think of this?" He finally asked, breaking the silence.

Tara glanced up at him, then down at the piece of paper before him, instantly recognizing the dark lines from the paper he had out in the clubhouse a few weeks ago.

She got up from her chair and walked over to the bed, sitting Indian style across from him, the paper and notebook he was using to draw on in between them.

"What is it?" She asked, unable to make sense of the drawing before her from the angle she was at.

Jax picked up the paper and scooted closer to Tara, so they could both hold it as he explained.

"It's a design, for a tattoo." He said, watching Tara's eyebrows go up in surprise.

"A tattoo?" She asked hesitantly. She knew most of the guys in the club, pretty much everyone in her boyfriend's life had tattoos, lots of them, and she knew Jax wanted nothing more than to get a tattoo of the patch on his back, but she always assumed that would all start going down once he patched in, not in high school.

"Can you even get a tattoo at sixteen?" She asked, still adjusting to the thought of him having a tattoo and needing to work through that before she could begin to take in the drawing in her hand.

"With parental permission I can. And Gemma will give it." At Tara's incredulous look, Jax smiled. "It's for my dad." He said, his voice turning serious.

Tara looked down at the drawing as Jax pointed out the different components. She was amazed by his vision. The center of the design was the headstone, a cross atop it, with the words John Teller across it. Above the headstone hovered a half-moon and crows. At the top the words "In Memoriam" stretched over the whole image.

"It's beautiful." Tara said softly, her fingers lightly tracing over the dark lines. "What a way to honor him."

Jax released a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. For months he felt the need to do something for JT, something to remember him by, but he never realized how much someone else's opinion, Tara's opinion, on the design meant to him.

"Come on." Tara said suddenly, handing back the paper and hopping off the bed.

"What?"

"Let's go to your house."

Jax felt his jaw hang open as he tried to make sense of her words. While Tara had no issues interacting with his family, blood and non-blood related, she'd never initiate going into the lion's den, aka his parents house, aka Gemma's throne.

Tara laughed at Jax's dazed expression.

"I don't know how the how tattoo process works, but I'm guessing something like this is going to take a few visits. So we better get started now if you want it to be done in time for his anniversary."

Jax didn't say a word as he got to his feet and reached out to pull Tara close. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, burying his face in the crook of her neck, Tara's arms instantly went around his waist and they stood there for a few moments, neither saying a word as they held each other.

"I love you." Jax breathed against her neck, feeling the truth of the words move through him. He'd never been with someone that he felt so connected to, someone that understood him as deeply as he understood her.

"I love you." Tara simply replied, content to hold onto this moment as long as she needed to.

* * *

Gemma had been more difficult to persuade to allow the tattoo than Jax had expected, but after some loud disagreements and an urging from Clay to let Jax remember his father in his own way, his mother finally relented.

As November was quickly coming to a close and the anniversary of his father's death was rapidly approaching Jax and Tara found themselves with Gemma once again inside the tattoo artists studio for the third session. The first one was to meet with the artist, plan the placement of the tattoo on Jax's arm and make any changes or adjustments to the drawing.

The second visit was when the work really began. Tara had been at Jax's side, reaching out to grab his hand whenever he flinched as the outline of the tattoo began to take shape.

This third and final visit would be to put on the finishing touches of the memorial, fill in the moon and crows, and add in the text.

As always Gemma hovered close by. Even if she'd been willing to leave, which she wasn't, the studio wouldn't let Jax get the tattoo without her signature and presence at all times.

The buzz of the needle as it moved across Jax's arm was the only sound in the small room. Tara sat on a stool, pulled close to the chair that Jax was sprawled in, lightly holding his hand as they alternated between watching the memorial come to life, and sharing glances with each other. Even though the sting of the needles were barely noticeable to Jax, he appreciated the moral support of having Tara at his side, and the physical representation of the support she offered as he watched his tribute to his father be fully realized. Gemma stood just off to the side, not at all happy being relegated to a background figure by her son and his girlfriend, but understanding that it would only push Jax further away if she said or did anything to lessen or add any animosity to this experience.

It took hours, but as night had fully fallen, Zack, the artist sat back in his chair and looked expectantly at Jax.

"What do you think?"

Jax held his arm out in front of him as he sat up straight to get a better look. Tara held out a mirror so he could view the image right side up as he twisted his arm from one side to the other to get the full view.

"It's perfect man." He said simply, turning his arm to watch how "In Memoriam" seemed to ripple over his muscles. He swallowed hard against the tide of tears that suddenly rushed over him, and stiffened when a small hand clasped his. Jax looked down to Tara's shining eyes, the sheen of tears evident as she squeezed his hand in understanding.

Gemma had insisted on taking Tara home, ignoring Jax's grumbles about why she was making them keep up the farce, as if she didn't know exactly where he'd be going as soon as he got home. And true to his words, within an hour Jax was back at Tara's, his bandaged right arm thrown possessively over her waist later as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tara woke slowly the next morning. She and Jax had lain awake for hours the night before, admiring his tattoo and listening to Jax reminisce about his dad. The ink had been completed just in time, Tara thought, as she turned and saw her boyfriend sitting as still as a statue in her desk chair, his head down. Tara got out of bed slowly and kneeled next to him. She took his hand, careful to avoid the bandage over his tattoo and brought it to her lips.

She pressed a light kiss to his knuckles and held his hand against her chest. Jax slowly lifted his head, his pained gaze turning to her as he splayed his fingers over her warm chest, feeling the steady pound of Tara's heart.

"I want to see him." Jax said quietly.

"I know." She replied simply. Jax hadn't been back to his father's grave since the funeral, but it didn't surprise her at all that he would want to go there for the anniversary, to go there with his tribute to the man fresh upon his body.

They silently got dressed for the day and crawled out the bedroom window into the morning sunshine. They rode the few short miles from her house to the cemetery and Tara wasn't surprised that before Jax got off the bike, he unwrapped the bandage, fully exposing the memorial.

She waited patiently, unsure if Jax would want her with him, as Jax sat on his bike for a few moments, his eyes moving unseeingly over the quiet grounds. He climbed back to his feet and took Tara's hand, leading her towards the section of the cemetery dedicated to the veterans.

He stopped in front of a white headstone, already adorned with flowers and took a deep breath. Tara held his hand as Jax struggled to force the tide of emotions back. She squeezed his hand at every hitched breath, reminding him that she was there for him. Once he seemed to be more settled she slipped her hand from his and stepped back. She looked towards the headstone, her lips moving as she said a silent prayer, hoping Jax's father was at peace, thanking him for his son who had such an amazing impact on her life and promising to be good to Jax. She crossed herself, before moving away, wanting to give Jax some time alone.

Tara wandered aimlessly through the cemetery, but wasn't surprised when she found herself standing before her mother's headstone. When she was younger Sam would take Tara to her mother's grave every week, but as the booze took a greater part in his life, these visits changed from a moment to remember and honor her mother, to a place Sam would scream and rail at the heavens for taking her away. As time moved on, neither Sam nor Tara continued their visits. Tara hoped that her mother understood her reluctance to visit her grave. As she got older her memories of the woman became less clear and Tara did not want her only memories to be of this headstone. She slowly knelt before the grave, her fingers lightly tracing over her mother's name and inscription. Feeling a rush of emotion she began talking in a low voice. She told her mother about Samuel, how he'd changed after her death and how Tara worried that she wasn't able to help him; that soon she would lose her father fully. Then she told her about Jax, about how happy he made her, how he made her feel so special, how much she loved him.

With a promise to come by again soon with some flowers, Tara said her goodbyes and returned to her feet. When she turned she was surprised to see Jax standing a few feet away from her, waiting for her to finish.

Tara returned to his side, reaching up to clasp his cheek. Jax closed his eyes and nuzzled against her hand, his own reaching up to cover hers as he shifted to press a kiss against her knuckles.

"Ready to go?" He asked quietly looking into her eyes.

"Yea." Tara replied, accepting the light kiss he pressed against her lips.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Happy new year everyone! Hope it's starting off fantastically for you all! Thank you again and as always for the new reviews and I saw some new visitors as well, so welcome! Glad to hear you enjoyed the previous chapter. I love how SOA can have some of the most awkward sex scenes on TV seem so hot, so I couldn't help but offer my own humble attempt.

I don't think the show ever hinted at when exactly Jax got his tattoo for JT, so in my opinion it could've been his first . I don't remember seeing anything SOA related, so the idea of his first tattoo being a memorial to his father was something I wanted to explore. One of the other things I've noticed on the show is Jax's concern regarding Tara's opinion of him. Whenever he tells her something he's either ashamed of or knows she wouldn't like he has trouble meeting her eyes, so with that in mind I figured if she was a part of his life when he thought to create the memorial tat, her understanding it, and liking it would be important to him. It may not be so important that it would effect his design or stop him, but I think he'd be more content knowing they were on the same page.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Tara groaned as the blaring alarm clock pulled her abruptly from sleep. Next to her Jax grumbled, shifting as he burrowed his head deeper into the pillow to get away from the annoying sound.

Tara lay still for a moment, her sleep-fogged brain trying to make sense of why she was getting up so early. She glanced over at the clock, noting it was set earlier than she usually would for school, when it all clicked.

"Shit!" She cursed, fully awake as she jumped out of bed.

Jax just groaned, turning on his side to pull her pillow towards him.

"Jax!" She hissed, leaning over the bed and shaking him.

"What?" He mumbled, burrowing deeper.

"You have to get up! It's time to go!"

"Go where?" He asked, opening one bleary eye to look at her.

"It's Thanksgiving." Tara said, moving to her closet.

"So?"

Tara shook her head as she pulled down jeans and a t-shirt and threw them on the end of the bed.

"So don't you remember what your mother said about today?"

"No." Came the muffled reply.

"I'm supposed to be at your house by six to help this morning." Tara replied quickly as she selected a pair of black slacks and a caramel colored button-down shirt. She folded the second set of clothes neatly on her desk, then returned to the closet to pull out sneakers and a pair of heels.

She stripped off the shorts and tank top that she'd worn to bed and quickly changed into the jeans and t-shirt. She pulled on her socks and sneakers before returning to the desk and neatly putting the folded clothes into her bag. She frowned at the blanket-covered lump that was her sleeping boyfriend as she went out into the hall bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She threw on a light application of makeup, before packing her makeup bag to bring with her. She returned to the room and hissed at Jax to wake up.

"I'm getting up." He promised as Tara passed by, dancing just out of reach of the grasping arm that she knew would do nothing but distract her and make her late.

Tara finished packing up her bag, making sure she had everything she'd need to get dressed for dinner later in the day. She glanced around the room, making sure everything was in its place before looking back at the bed.

"Jax!"

* * *

Jax waved to Opie as he walked passed his friends slow moving car. Even though everyone knew he spent more nights at Tara's house than his own, it was decided that if no one acknowledged that then it wasn't really happening, which meant Jax still had to pretend that he spent his nights in his own bed.

With the early morning work call, it had been decided that Opie would pick up Tara and take her over to the Teller's in the morning. Jax had wanted to do it, but Tara pointed out there was no way she'd be able to get him out in the morning to make an appearance at home with Gemma then get back to her house to pick her up, and manage to get her back to his house in time. She had suggested that he spend the night before at his parents' house, but as that was quickly shot down, Opie stepped in and offered his assistance.

Jax slowly sauntered down the street, turning so he could watch Tara slip out of her house and hurry over to Opie's car. The two pulled away and Jax increased his pace, the need the dawdle now gone.

The driveway was packed with cars and bikes as Jax pulled up to his parents' house. Jax maneuvered his bike slowly through the throng and pulled it up to the edge of the garage. He moved inside, following the many voices into the kitchen. Even though Tara and Opie could have only beaten him to the house by a couple of minutes, Tara had already gotten rid of her bag and was intently listening as his mother directed her minions. Jax snuck past the women and moved into the dining room where Clay was holding court. The guys would hang around the house in the morning, many having dropped off the girls, to have some breakfast before heading back home to get some more sleep or to the clubhouse to get out of harms way while Gemma put together Thanksgiving dinner.

Jax dropped into a chair next to Opie and reached across the table to fill a plate with eggs and bacon, listening to his mother's loud voice trail out from the kitchen and sat back with a grimace.

"Feeling guilty about letting her get dragged into this now huh?" Opie teased.

Jax shrugged, feeling more guilty than he'd cared to admit. When his mother had first mentioned the holiday dinner a few weeks ago, Jax had just assumed that she was extending an invitation for Tara to join them. He had been happily surprised by his mother's gesture, until Tara had asked when she should come by and his mother interrupted, before he could get a word out with "Oh honey, we start cooking early here, six am would be perfect. You're family now." She'd added in a sugary sweet voice.

Now listening to his mother issue her orders, Jax wondered if Tara would have had a better day if she'd just stayed at her old man's like she had originally planned.

"It'll all be good." Jax said with a conviction he didn't really feel.

Opie simply snorted his reply, recognizing Jax's guilty look and knowing that to contradict his friend's words would only make Jax feel worse.

As Gemma's voice rose Clay grimaced and looked towards the guys sitting at the table.

"I do believe that is our cue to leave boys." He said grinning as he got to his feet. Jax and Opie quickly followed suit, watching as Clay took a few steps and leaned through the doorway separating the dining room and kitchen.

Jax and Opie slipped between the older bikers and quietly moved past the kitchen. Jax stopped long enough to seek out Tara, and when he caught her eye, blew her a kiss, before ducking out of sight as his mother turned.

"Dinner starts at two! Remember that boys!" She called out.

"We will!" Jax yelled back just as he an Opie went out the door.

Jax and Opie sat on the front stoop, deciding it'd be easier to wait out all the other guys before leaving themselves. They watched the bikers' head off in different directions, some like Piney heading home to crash while others, like Tig, Bobby, and Otto, followed Clay to the clubhouse.

"So where we heading?" Opie asked over the roar of bikes.

"Clubhouse?" Jax suggested, not really having anything in mind. In the past he and his father would head out to the clubhouse first thing in the morning, then return to the house with a bunch of the guys around eleven to play some football in the backyard before dinner. Last year, while Gemma went through the motions of Thanksgiving, a pall had fallen over the whole group, and that dinner was a much more subdued affair than it had ever been before. Jax didn't think Clay would be interested in maintaining any of the traditions that JT had favored, he didn't seem like a touch football kind of guy, so he was at a loss for how to spend the day. He didn't feel like sleeping. The house was too hot and noisy, plus he'd feel guilty sleeping knowing Tara was stuck with his mother and other than the clubhouse, where did he and Opie really go to hang out?

"Sounds better than anything else." Opie replied, obviously coming to the same conclusion as Jax. In the past Opie and Piney had often joined Jax and JT on their excursions of the day, though Piney felt his services were more useful as a referee during the game than a player. "I'd have to bail by one though. Drop by the house, make sure the old man is up and ready to head over to your place."

Deciding on their plan, Jax and Opie separated, Jax to his bike and Opie to the car before making the short trip to the clubhouse. They pulled in towards the back of the lot, wanting easy access back out later, and were greeted by the festival atmosphere of bikers and half-dressed crow-eaters. Even though it was barely eight o'clock Jax wasn't really surprised to see that the booze was already flowing freely.

Clay sat at one of the tables just outside the clubhouse Otto at his side, both wearing bemused expressions as they watched their brothers with the girls. Jax and Opie sat at a nearby table, close enough to hear the conversation of the older man, but far enough that they weren't part of it.

At the moment nothing of interest was being said. Otto was talking with Clay about how he and Luanne were trying to save up enough money to start Luanne's own production company, get her from in front of the camera once and for all. Otto yawned and slapped Clay on the back.

"I'm heading to the apartment." He said. "Luanne got me up at four-thirty this morning to get ready so she could head over to your place. I'm beat."

Otto sauntered back to the clubhouse, obviously eager to crash and get in a couple of hours of sleep when Clay turned his attention to Jax and Opie.

"How are you doing son?" Clay asked shifting in his seat to face the boys.

"Pretty good." Jax replied slowly wondering what Clay's game was. Other than the days he managed to bail out on his prospecting for his "tutoring" sessions, Jax spent most of his free time at the lot, and in Clay's presence. That much time in each other's company pretty much negated the need for small talk.

"The ink came out real good." Clay said, nodding to the memorial tattoo on Jax's arm.

"Thanks." Jax replied, looking down at the image. For the most part Clay had keep his opinion about Jax getting the tattoo for his father to himself. Other than pushing Gemma to allow Jax to honor his father's memory and offering to come along to the shop, Clay pretty much stayed out of the process.

"What does Tara think of the ink?"

"She thinks it's a nice memorial to dad." Jax answered carefully.

"Yea." Clay leaned back looking up to the sky, then back down at the boys. "She seems to be fitting in nicely around here."

"Yea she is." Jax answered wondering where Clay was going with this line of questioning. Outside of the couple of words they'd exchanged as they crossed paths, Clay and Tara didn't interact with, nor seem interested in each other.

"She's a good girl. She's fitting in well." Clay repeated. At Jax's questioning look he smiled. "Your mom was worried. Thought Tara would be a bad influence."

"Mom doesn't have anything to worry about with Tara." Jax said slowly.

"That's how it seems." Clay responded just as Tig returned to the table. "Bored with pussy already?" Clay asked turning to his right-hand man.

Tig shrugged. "Same old shit." He responded. The four sat in silence for a few minutes before Clay and Tig got up and made their way towards the bar in the clubhouse.

"That was weird." Opie said when he and Jax were alone.

"No shit." Jax retorted.

* * *

Tara spent most of the morning trying to stay out of the way of the numerous women packed into Gemma's kitchen. Gemma was like a general, ordering her followers from one project to another. Three had been sent to set the table, while two others were on clean up duty. Tara was secretly pleased and a bit surprised that she hadn't been put on clean up duty, she decided to take it as a good sign of Gemma's feelings towards her.

As the pies sat cooling on the counter, Tara was adding cheese and milk to the potatoes as she prepared to mash them. Next to her, Gemma leaned over the oven, checking on the progress of the turkey, and basting it as needed.

Tara turned on the mixer she held in her hands and began to mash the potatoes. She stiffened as she felt eyes boring into her back as she worked. Tara managed to ignore the stare as best as she could and focused on the task at hand. When the potatoes had reached a smooth consistency, she turned off the mixer and wasn't surprised when she turned to see Gemma standing behind her.

Gemma leaned forward, dipping a perfectly manicured nail into the mixture to scoop up a bit of the potatoes.

"Good." She said, after tasting the potatoes. She ran a hand over the back of Tara's head kindly. "Put them in the glass bowl and set it on the counter."

Tara smiled to herself, even though it wasn't much, she was glad to get some good feedback from Gemma.

The rest of the morning passed by in a whirl and before Tara realized, Gemma was striding through the kitchen sending the women who were staying off to get changed for dinner, while the others increased their clean up efforts. Tara was making her way upstairs, having just been sent away by Gemma, to Jax's room where she'd dropped her bag off earlier, when the rumble of bikes announced the guys' return.

Tara hurried upstairs, not wanting to be late and quickly changed from her t-shirt and jeans into the slacks and dressy shirt she'd packed. She briskly made her way down the hall into the bathroom to freshen up and reapply her makeup before slipping back out and making her way back to Jax's room.

She smiled as she crossed the threshold and saw her boyfriend lounging comfortably on his bed as he waited for her.

"You're back early." Tara said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and climbed up, straddling Jax's hips. "I figured you'd show up just as it was time to eat."

"Na, Thanksgiving is a formal affair babe. I have to be back in time to get ready." Jax replied with a grin as he sat up so his face was level with Tara's. Tara wrapped her legs around his hips as she smiled back.

"Well you seem to be in one piece." Jax teased, running his hand down her side and settling at her waist. "Did you have fun with my mom?"

"It went surprisingly well." Tara replied thoughtfully as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I had fun. It was like being with a real family, getting ready for the holiday and all."

"You are with a real family." Jax said seriously as he leaned in to kiss her. "This is your family too."

Tara smiled at his words. "It felt like it." She said softly.

* * *

The holiday season passed by in a rush. Tara spent Thanksgiving and Christmas with Jax's family soaking in every moment of the experience. Since her mother's death holiday dinners usually consisted of hitting some restaurant or grabbing some take-out with her dad if he was sober, or just sitting around the house on her own if he wasn't. It was a reminder of better times as Tara sat at the table with Jax's family, listening to the stories, laughing as they picked on each other. Tara had even been included in the Christmas morning festivities. Gemma in a fit of goodwill or more likely deciding she didn't want Jax traveling back and forth through town after the late night that Christmas Eve would be, had decided that Tara would stay over at the house Christmas Eve, so she could be part of opening presents the following morning.

Jax had been excited by the prospect of Tara sleeping under the same roof, his mind full of fantasies of her hair spread out over his pillow, but all his plans were for naught as Gemma also invited Tig, and Bobby to crash at the house, and throwing the nail in the coffin of any and all fantasies of having his way with Tara in his bed, decided that Bobby would bunk with Jax.

Tara had smiled at her boyfriend's grumbling when he learned of his mother's plans. She had been tempted by the thought of sneaking into his room as well, but was glad that the possibility was taken away, she didn't know if she'd be daring enough to do anything in Jax's parents house.

But Jax was just as devious as his mother and even with all her machinations, he still managed to slip out of his bedroom after Bobby passed out and down the hall to where Tara was sleeping.

While the house was sleeping, Jax and Tara had quietly exchanged their gifts. Tara had searched high and low trying to think of and then find the right gift for Jax. She ended up hunting down a manual for a Dyna model motorcycle, the chosen bike for Samcro and therefore a favorite of Jax's. Tara knew he wasn't just interested in riding the bike, he wanted to know and understand every part of it, to know it's inner workings, so she'd figured the manual would be a good place to start. Jax was overjoyed with the gift, instantly flipping through the pages and noting the different topics.

Tara had smiled at his enthusiasm, then waited while Jax dug into the pocket of his jeans for her present. She felt a little nervous, unsure of what Jax would consider a suitable Christmas gift. But Jax managed to surprise her, her big bad biker to be decided to show his softer side on their first Christmas together. Tara's heart was racing when Jax sheepishly handed her a small square box covered by red and green wrapping paper. Tara fought back the urge to rip the paper off, to get to the present inside, and instead slowly undid the paper, fighting off a grin as Jax began to fidget while he waited for her to see his gift.

Tara's breath caught in her throat when she pulled the wrapping off and saw the black box underneath. Glancing up at Jax, who nodded his encouragement, she slowly pulled open the lid to reveal an elegant silver necklace, with a simple circle at its center.

"It's beautiful." Tara breathed, lifting it out of the box and holding it up so she could see better. The chain was thin, fragile, holding up the thicker silver circle. Tara loved it. Overall the necklace was a simple design, but Tara loved it's clean, elegant nature, and was so happy that Jax knew her well enough to pick something for her, that she herself would have chosen. Tara smiled at Jax and turned to present her back to him as she handed over the necklace so he could put it around her.

"I love it." Tara said, fiddling with the circle as she turned back to Jax and kissed him. "Thank you." She said with another kiss. They had laid down in bed together, wrapped in each other's arms, not sleeping, but just enjoying the closeness, before Jax had to get up and sneak back into his room in case his mother decided to check in on him.

The next morning Tara was loath to take off her necklace and instead tucked the silver chain underneath the neck of her t-shirt, glad that she had decided to go with the t-shirt over a tank top when she had packed for her overnight visit. As she passed the presents she had gotten Gemma and Clay, a perfume for Gemma and a leather maintenance kit for Clay, Tara couldn't help but reach for the necklace that rested warmly against her chest. She thought she may have caught Gemma watching her more closely than usual, but was relieved as the day continued on with no comment from the older woman.

* * *

By the time New Year's Eve rolled around, Tara learned that while Samcro stayed relatively formal for the other two holidays, celebrating the New Year was a whole other story. Instead of a nice dinner at home, New Year's Eve was celebrated with a huge party at the clubhouse.

Tara wound her way through the crowd, holding a cup high in the air as she tried not to spill on any of the people she passed by. Squeezing between a biker with a crow-eater on each arm, Tara finally managed to make her way back outside. She stuck her tongue out at Jax who grinned at her, having obviously enjoyed watching her try to navigate through the room, while avoiding making too much eye contact with anyone who was engaging in more amorous activities.

Tara climbed up onto the table and took her seat next to Jax, who was sitting proudly, his cut on display, sipping slowly at the drink that she had used so much effort to retrieve and bring safely back with her.

She and Jax were talking in low tones to each other, making observations about the different people who had crowded onto the lot to celebrate with Samcro.

"Hey!" Tara cried out when Jax's mouth latched onto the edge of her cup, tipping it to steal a few sips of her drink. "I worked hard for that!"

"Just wait until I'm patched in babe. The crowds will part for you." Jax promised, just before swiping the cup out of her hand to take a longer drink.

Tara gave him a mock pout, before grabbing the cup back and taking another sip.

"And what makes you think being patched in will make any difference in my managing to maneuver through the clubhouse? By the time you get your patch, the crowds will have long been making sure to stay out of my way." Tara teased.

"Now where's this cockiness coming from?" Jax asked with mock surprise. He wasn't so much surprised by the confidence in her voice, the idea that she'd be above the crow-eaters who so frequented the club, but that she'd actually admit to such thoughts. He was also secretly pleased by her words. They both knew Jax wouldn't be patched in until after he turned eighteen, he liked the idea of Tara believing she'd still be hanging around with him then.

"The booze." Tara answered sincerely.

"Apparently." Jax responded, grabbing the cup and looking down at its contents as if in deep contemplation.

Their time alone was interrupted by Tig who came up to them swinging a noisemaker, Opie clutched in a headlock at his side.

Tara couldn't help the giggle that escaped at the sight of Opie, who even though he was only sixteen was already taller than Tig, being put into a headlock by the older member.

Opie was beat red when Tig released him, and frowned when Tig shoved the noisemaker into his hand with a slap on the back.

"Have fun with that." Tig said as he sauntered back into the clubhouse, where three women managed to instantly latch onto his side.

Tara giggled as Opie looked down at the noisemaker in his hand before tossing it onto the table.

"I think it's time we find you a girlfriend." Tara said conversationally. Jax sputtered next to her, choking on the drink as he tried to suppress a laugh.

"Excuse me?" Opie asked shooting Tara a mock glare.

"I mean it." Tara said, in a more serious tone. "I feel bad Ope. I mean you're stuck hanging out with Jax and me. It has to get boring, let alone awkward at times. I'm not saying that I don't like hanging out with you, I just feel bad." Tara hurried to add when she saw the hurt look that crossed Opie's face. "You just need someone of your own too, someone to do things with, someone to create awkward moments with."

"I'm fine with things the way they are." Opie replied. He casually dated girls, but never seriously enough to bring them around to the clubhouse or even consider the horror of bringing them along on a double date with Jax and Tara. The last thing he needed was to bring some girl to dinner who'd either fawn all over Jax, or shoot jealous glares towards him and Tara. He liked to keep things separate. His friends were his friends and the girls he hung out with were just that, girls he hung out with. No overlap was needed. Besides, he never felt like a third wheel with his friend and Tara, they always included him on their outings, and usually managed to keep their hands off each other in his presence, for the most part at least.

"Okay, on that note, I think it might be time for us to head out." Jax said noting his friends incredulous stare directed towards his girlfriend.

"Already?" Tara asked, turning her attention back to Jax. "I thought we were going to stay for the ball drop."

"Na, I think it'll be more fun to celebrate the New Year our own way." Jax replied pulling Tara to her feet and wrapping his arms around her waist. He nuzzled against her neck, his intentions for how he wished to celebrate, more than clear.

"You want the keys brother?" Opie asked a moment later, as they slowly separated.

"You cool with that?" Jax asked, reaching out for the keys that Opie was dangling in front of him.

"Yea, I'll just end up crashing here tonight. The old man's up at the cabin."

"So where to?" Jax asked after he and Tara had said their goodbyes to Opie.

"You're asking me? I thought you had this all figured out."

"I pretty much got as far as going off somewhere on our own."

"Figures Teller."

* * *

After a bit of debate between heading back to Tara's to watch the ball drop or listening to it on the radio out in the park, Jax and Tara found themselves parked just outside the park, the radio broadcasting the festivities in the background.

Tara straddled Jax's lap as they kissed deeply, she ground against him, loving each hitch of breath and low groan he'd release every time she shifted to press deeper. Jax ran his hands up the back of her shirt, pressing her against him as he sucked greedily on her tongue, before pulling back and lifting her shirt over her head. Tara pressed kisses down his neck as Jax kneaded her hips, holding her close as they rubbed against each other. Tara reached down, lifting the hem of Jax's shirt, giggling as she flung it behind her.

Tara flicked her tongue over Jax's nipples, smiling at his in-drawn breath as the countdown began. She kissed her way back up to his mouth, moaning when her lips met his and Jax kissed her with deep, drugging kisses. Their tongues tangled, fighting for dominance as a loud cheer came across the radio.

"Happy New Year baby." Tara whispered, pulling back to gaze into Jax's eyes.

"Happy New Year." He responded, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her back down for another kiss.

Tara lost herself in his kiss, her whole being focused only on where they touched when a loud knocking interrupted the moment.

"Shit!" Jax cursed as Tara blinked into the bright light, for a moment not understanding what it meant.

"Shit!" She spat, hurriedly climbing off Jax and kneeling down between the seats to frantically search for her shirt. While she knew the damage had been done, she couldn't face the thought of the officer seeing more of her than he already had.

When Tara, with Jax's help managed to get put back to rights, Jax sighed and slowly rolled down the window.

"Mr. Teller." The officer stated matter of factly, not at all surprised by who he had stumbled across in the park at this time of night.

"Evening Officer Ryan." Jax returned with a grin, not at all put out by the fact that he was chatting with the officer shirtless.

Tara sat back against the seat, mortified by the fact that they'd been caught half-naked and fooling around.

"It's a little late for the two of you to be out here on your own." Ryan lectured. "I'm going to finish my sweep of the park, the two of you better not still be here when I get back, otherwise I'm bringing you in on public indecency, is that understood?"

"Yesssir." Jax replied, with a false smile. Tara simply nodded her head vigorously, willing to take the offer and run with it.

Officer Ryan stepped away from the wagon and began to slowly walk towards the edge of the park. Jax and Tara climbed back over the seats to the front of the car, not saying a word as Jax pulled his shirt back on and turned the key to start the engine.

"Well that's one way to start off the New Year." Jax joked, garnering a smack on the arm in response.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you all again for the reviews! You guys are the best! I love hearing what you think and am so glad that you're enjoying the story! I had to throw in a lighter chapter, and holidays with Samcro seemed like a fun idea. I mean who can't see Gemma calling in her troops to begin preparing before the sun came up? Also on an additional note, I'm going to beg your forgiveness in advance. I've hit a bit of a writers block. The next couple of chapters are written (in all honesty the next chapter was written right when I began the story), but moving forward from that point has me stuck. So the next update may be later than usual as I try to get back into the groove and move everything forward. So hopefully you guys understand and are willing to stick with me.


	18. Chapter 17

*** Content Warning: Be warned that this chapter contains domestic abuse and assault.  
**

**Chapter 17**

The door slammed into the wall with so much force that the doorknob stuck in a hole as it embedded itself into the wall. Tara jumped and cried out, scrambling off her bed and retreating to the corner of her room, her eyes fearfully locked on the enraged figure of her father.

"Dad!" She yelped, not expecting him to be home, as she saw his eyes, black with rage, she shrunk back against the wall.

"You fucking whore!" He screamed, advancing towards her. Tara's breath caught in her throat, she could smell the alcohol coming off him in waves as he moved closer. She cried out when he grabbed her arm in a vise-like grip and shook her.

"Dad!" She cried. "Daddy stop please!"

"How dare you disgrace your mother this way!" He yelled, raising his hand and slapping her across the face.

Tara gasped in pain, tears stinging her eyes, her cheek throbbing. She ducked her head, hoping to become invisible, to be able to sink into the floor, anything to make this stop.

Her father roughly grabbed her chin and pulled her face up so she would look at him.

"Don't you dare look away from me you slut!" He squeezed her arm tighter, his fingers digging into her soft flesh.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Tara cried. "Whatever I did I'm sorry!"

"You were screwing in public! Like a common whore! Your mother would be ashamed of you!"

Tears coursed down Tara's cheeks as his words tumbled over her. She looked up just as her father's fist swung towards her.

"No!" She yelled a combination of her terror and his drunkenness allowing her to wrench her arm out of his grasp and dart past him, running out of the room. Her breath came in gasps, the blood pounded in her ears as she ran down the hall, her father thundering behind her, surprisingly quick for his inebriated state.

Tara reached the living room just as her father caught her and threw her to the ground. Tara screamed when she hit the floor, her left arm catching the edge of the coffee table, sending white-hot pain shooting through the limb. Sam stalked towards her as she lay on the ground cradling her arm. He straddled her and roughly pulled her to her feet.

Tara whimpered as her father held her shoulders in a crushing grip.

"Please." She begged, before he threw her against the wall. Tara screamed when her face hit the edge of a picture frame, the sound of breaking glass mingling with her cries.

"I won't let you dirty your mother's name." He said quietly, his hand reaching towards her throat.

* * *

It was dusk and Jax and Opie were a couple of doors down from Tara's on their way to pick her up for the movie they'd planned on seeing when her scream pierced the quiet evening. The two bolted down the street, instantly recognizing who was screaming and noted the Cutlass haphazardly pulled into the driveway.

"Call 911!" Jax yelled to Opie, who nodded and ran to the house next door.

"Tara!" Jax yelled, running up to the front porch. He tried the door, and was surprised to find it locked. His heart in his throat at the thought of what was happening inside, he took a few steps back and rammed the door with his shoulder. The door buckled a little, but didn't open. Jax backed up again, yelling as he ran at the door. The door splintered, flying back against the wall as Jax crashed into a nightmare.

Tara's father had her up against the wall on her tiptoes, her hands frantically pulling at the fingers he had wrapped around her throat. When he saw Jax in the room, Mr. Knowles let Tara go, who slid to the ground, coughing and taking deep gasping breaths.

"You!" Sam yelled, advancing on Jax. "You turned her into a whore!"

Between what he walked in on and the man's words, Jax saw red. He lunged at the older man, tackling him to the ground. They rolled around, each throwing punches, and while Sam was a full-grown man, Jax was younger, stronger, and angrier. He quickly got the upper hand, straddling the other man, punching him, over and over again.

"No!" Tara's hoarse scream came from behind him. "Jax! Jax stop!" She cried in hysterics.

"Please Jax! Stop!" She cried, coming up behind, pulling futilely at his shoulders.

Jax was a man possessed, nothing Tara said or did could cut through the haze of rage he was in. A pair of strong arms grabbed him roughly around the waist and pulled him off the bloodied form of Sam Knowles.

Jax fought Opie, trying to get free, wanting nothing else but to kill the man who dared lay a finger on his Tara. Opie held him tightly, speaking harshly in his ear.

"Enough Jax!" He said. "Get yourself together! Tara needs you."

Opie's words were enough to cut through Jax's insane rage, who went limp in his friend's arms. He slowly turned and saw Tara curled up, her knees up against her chest, her arms wrapped around them, a few feet away, rocking back and forth, tears moving silently down her cheeks. When Jax moved towards her she flinched, her eyes fearful.

Jax felt that flinch to his core, hating that now he was the one who put the fear in her eyes. He stooped in front of her and reached a hand out slowly, suddenly ashamed of the cuts and bruises that scattered across his knuckles, and the droplets of her father's blood that covered the memorial tattoo. He dropped his right hand and continued slowly forward with his left, not wanting to frighten her. Behind him Sam groaned, and he heard Opie hiss something unintelligible at the man.

Jax moved closer to Tara and gathered her slowly in his arms, engulfing her in his embrace. He held her close, rocking her, as her shoulders shook with her sobs.

Red and blue lights cut through the darkening evening and the wail of sirens broke the silence outside. Opie went out the front door to meet the police and wasn't surprised to see many neighbors standing on the sidewalk, craning their necks to see through the front door. Opie sneered at them, these cowards who knew what was happening, but did nothing.

Chief Unser the first one out of his car, took one look at Opie, shook his head and sighed.

"I'd hoped it'd never come to this." He said under his breath, moving passed the teen and into the house. He quickly surveyed the room, noting Sam Knowles laid out on the floor groaning in pain and Jax and Tara huddled together a few feet away.

He radioed for the paramedics to come in and walked over to Jax and Tara. He watched, his respect for the young man growing as Jax whispered into Tara's ear, and pulled her and himself to their feet, his eyes meeting Unser's squarely.

"Are you okay honey?" Unser asked Tara quietly.

Tara kept her gaze down, but shook her head. Nothing was okay.

"You need to go to the hospital. Get checked out." He said kindly, noting the way Tara held her arm gingerly in front of her. He waved one of the paramedics over, while the other two went to check on Sam.

"How about you Jax?" Unser asked, noting Jax's bloody knuckles.

"I'm fine." Jax said roughly, his gaze on Knowles, watching as the paramedics lifted the man onto the stretcher. Jax moved away from Tara and over to the stretcher.

"Jax." Opie said in warning.

Jax ignored his friend and leaned over the stretcher. He waited until Sam opened the eye that wasn't swollen shut to look at him.

"If you ever lay a hand on her again. I'll kill you." Jax swore, hatred lacing every word.

"Jax." Unser warned and Jax stepped back from the stretcher, watching as it was taken out of the house. Tara stood where he left her, her arms wrapped around herself protectively. She flinched every time the paramedic tried to touch her, the movement causing her to whimper.

"Come on Jax. Let's go." Unser said gesturing towards the door. At his words Tara's head shot up in confusion. Unser's heart broke when he saw the bruise already forming around her cheek and eye, the cut just underneath, the dried blood on her lip.

"Jax?" Tara whispered.

Jax was at her side in an instant, pulling her into a hug, carefully avoiding her arm as he spoke low in her ear.

"No!" Tara cried, her anguished gaze moving from Jax to Unser. "He was just trying to help me. Please!" She begged, moving towards Unser.

"I know that honey, but we have to bring him down to the station."

Tara moved back to Jax, clutching his arm, holding herself tightly against him. Unser sighed, cursing that once again the difference between right and wrong wasn't as black and white as he used to naively believe.

"You can ride together to the station. But you need to get checked out little girl." Unser said, recognizing the losing battle he was facing. He glanced at the paramedic who nodded in understanding, and got on the radio calling for a unit to meet Unser at the station.

"I'm sorry Jax." Unser said quietly as he pulled out the handcuffs. Jax shrugged, unconcerned as he held his hands out in front of him. Tara took a sharp breath, fighting back more tears as she watched the cuffs close around Jax's wrists. Unser led Jax out the door, Tara following a step behind. When they reached the threshold, Opie put a soothing arm around her shoulder, careful of her arm as he guided her out the door, his body blocking her view of the neighbors gathered out on the street.

As the police cruiser's door closed the two teens inside, Opie jogged down the street to his own car.

Unser drove towards the station, the lights and siren no longer blaring. He stopped at a light and checked on the two teens in the back. Tara was curled up against Jax's side, his cuffed arms around her, his head resting against hers. The two were silent, staring straight ahead as Unser continued on towards the station.

Tara cried when they reached the station and she and Jax were separated as Jax was brought into the back. Unser went to his desk while the deputy took Jax's prints to call his parents.

When Unser returned to the front he saw that Opie had arrived and had his arms around Tara, who had curled up into a ball on the chair. Her shoulders shook as she cried quietly against Opie's chest. A female paramedic, Unser couldn't remember her name, knelt in front of them, talking quietly to Tara. Tara didn't move for a few minutes, only giving single worded responses, before raising her head and looking at the other woman. She twisted in the chair, her knees still against her chest, but now facing forward and held out her arm.

The paramedic gingerly rotated it, noting Tara's winces as she looked for swelling. She gently wrapped Tara's arm and placed it in a sling, before digging in the bag and pulling out a bit of gauze. She slowly reached towards Tara's face, careful not to startle the girl, and lightly dabbed at the cut below Tara's eye.

"You'll probably need a couple of stitches for this one, maybe even see a plastic surgeon, they'll make sure it doesn't scar." She looked over at Tara's bloodied lip. "It'll be sore for a little, but it'll heal up all right. You might want to try some tea and honey tonight, it'll help with the soreness." She continued, noting the finger marks on Tara's neck and the hoarseness in her voice when she spoke. "Do you hurt anywhere else? Ribs, stomach?"

Tara shook her head, then held still as the paramedic placed a butterfly bandage over the cut under her eye and handed her a few ibuprofens in case she needed them.

After she packed up her equipment, the paramedic, Mary, whose name Unser just remembered walked over to him.

"Do you need me to check out the Teller boy?" She asked.

"Na, I think he's fine." Wayne replied. "Doesn't look like Sam even managed to get a blow in."

"Yea well it certainly looks like he got enough in on his daughter. This girl's got bruises all over her arms, not to mention her neck. Most fresh, some not so fresh."

"Jesus Christ." Unser cursed, unable to believe that no one had noticed the abuse Sam had been inflicting on his daughter.

"As soon as you release him, she needs to get to the hospital. Her wrist is probably fractured and will need a cast, and the cut on her face needs to get checked out."

"I'll make sure of it." Unser promised, saying good night to Mary as she left. He walked over to where Tara and Opie sat, checking the clock to see how much time he had until Gemma, Clay, and probably every member of the club who were in town would invade his stationhouse.

"Tara honey, I need to ask you some questions. Do you think you're up for that?" He asked gently.

Tara shared a look with Opie, then nodded. She untucked herself from the chair and slowly rose to her feet. Unser led the way back to his office, not wanting to make the girl more uncomfortable by having her go into one of the interrogation rooms. He didn't say a word as Tara entered his office, with Opie a step behind. Tara sat in the chair in front of his desk, while Opie stood a few feet behind her, his arms crossed across his chest. Unser took the seat next to Tara, wanting to make this seem as informal as possible.

"What happened tonight honey. It wasn't the first time was it?" He asked gently. Tara remained silent, her head down to avoid eye contact. "It's okay honey. The medic saw the bruises, not all of them are from tonight are they?"

"No." Tara said softly. "He'd never gone that far before." She said in a soft voice.

Unser held up his hand as Opie took a menacing step forward, his fists clenched.

"He's hit you before?" Unser asked, reaching for his notepad.

"Not often. He doesn't mean to do it, doesn't even realize what he's doing. Doesn't realize how hard he'd grab me." Tara said, raising her head so she could meet Unser's eyes. "It's only on really bad days, when he misses her so much." A beat later. "Tomorrow's the anniversary. I remind him of her."

Unser's heart broke listening to Tara's defense of her father; he thought back to when he was a rookie, naïve and unable to understand how a victim in an abusive relationship would assume blame for their abusers actions. Hearing similar words coming out of this innocent's mouth was almost too much to bear.

When Unser looked up, he was grateful that Opie had decided to stand behind his friend, the thunderous expression on the usually quiet and reserved boy's face was a fearsome thing to behold.

"And tonight? What happened tonight?"

Tara haltingly told Unser about how her father had been away for the last few days and how at some point he had learned of the warning she and Jax had received a few weeks earlier from the local PD after being caught fooling around out in the park together on New Year's. How angry he was that she had done such a thing, how it disrespected her mother's memory, how ashamed it would have made her. Unser grimaced and made a mental note to remind his people not to be spreading any tales about what they came across on duty. He felt a sick feeling in his gut as he realized that his department however inadvertently had something to do with the beating this little girl took.

"What about Jax?" Tara asked quietly. "What's going to happen to him?"

"Once his parents get here, they have to fill out paperwork so we can release Jax into their custody while charges are pending."

"Charges?" Opie asked.

"If Sam decides to press charges, we'll have to launch a full investigation."

Tara gave a low cry at his words, her worry for Jax as well as her desire for the nightmare to just end evident.

"Speaking of charges, Tara, do you want to press charges against him?" Unser asked, not wanting to mention her father's name, trying to make it sound as if he referred to a stranger. "You should press charges." He added quietly. Tara hesitated, then shook her head.

"Tara." Opie said beseechingly.

"No." Tara said forcefully. "I can't do that. He didn't know what he was doing. I just want this to go away."

Unser nodded, unhappy with her answer, but there was no way in hell he was going to push her. Not tonight. He made another note on his paper to make sure all his people knew, next time Sam Knowles was picked up outside a bar drunk, he was being brought to the station, let him spend the night in the tank, no way in hell were they bringing him home and putting his daughter at risk.

A commotion coming from the front of the station alerted Unser to the new arrivals. He left his office and moved quickly down the hall, aware of Opie and Tara following behind. He was greeted by the front of his stationhouse packed to the brim with people in leather. Clay and Gemma stood at the front, Gemma yelling at his deputy for information, while Clay glared menacingly down the hall. Tig, Bobby, Otto, Piney and members he didn't recognize stood in a group behind them.

"Where is he? Where is my son?" Gemma asked, rounding on Unser.

"He's in the back."

"You have him in the back like a criminal?" Gemma shouted.

"He had to be brought in Gemma. Almost killed a man with his bare hands." Wayne answered calmly.

"Jesus Christ." Clay burst out when he caught sight of Tara as she peered at the group from behind Opie.

Gemma's head shot up, her eyes automatically moving to Tara. She inhaled sharply and moved over to the girl.

"Baby." She said quietly. "You poor thing." She said, running her hand soothingly over Tara's hair, leading her back to the chairs. Gemma looked back over her shoulder at Clay and Unser. "Get my son out." She said, sitting on a bench, so Tara could lay down next to her, her head in Gemma's lap. Gemma soothingly ran her hand back and forth over Tara's head, noting each cut and bruise.

"Christ Wayne!" She burst out. "What the hell is wrong with you? You didn't take her to the hospital?" Gemma said after noting the simple gauze around Tara's arm.

"She refused to go." Unser turned to his deputy and instructed him to go get Jax. No need to wait for the paperwork to be finished. Clay was working on it now and even if he wasn't, Unser knew how to find them.

As soon as the door to his cell opened, Jax was on his feet and moving passed the guard. Unser had taken the cuffs off when he brought him in so Jax immediately moved towards Tara. He exchanged a meaningful look with his mother and Clay as he knelt down in front of Tara.

"We have to get you checked out babe." He said quietly, lightly stroking her uninjured cheek.

"I know." She said softly, closing her eyes at his touch. Gemma gently extracted herself from under Tara's head, noting how quickly her son jumped into her spot, helping Tara shift around until she was sitting across his lap, cuddled against his chest.

Unser cleared his throat, knowing what he had to say next was not going to go over well.

"About Tara." He began, stopping when every eye, except the young woman's in question, shot to him. "She's a minor."

"There's no way in hell she's going home tonight." Jax interrupted.

"No, of course not. We'll take her over to social services, have her spend a few days there."

"In a shelter?" Jax said loudly, shaking his head, automatically rejecting the idea.

"She can't go home alone, and she can't go home with you. If charges get filed, she can't be in that household. It's a conflict of interests."

"She can stay with us." Opie said suddenly. He shared a quick look with his father, who nodded slowly. "What do you think Tara?" He asked, kneeling in front of where she sat in Jax's arms. "We have an extra room, hell of a lot better then being a ward of the state right? You'll be a ward of the Winston's." He added with a slight smile. His smile grew when he saw she small smile she gave him.

"I'd like that." She said quietly.

"Good." Piney said gruffly. "Are there any papers or some other shit that I need to fill out?" He asked moving up to the counter.

While Piney was filling out the paperwork needed to accept responsibility for Tara, Unser gestured Clay over to the side.

"I haven't heard from my deputy at the hospital, but if Sam presses charges, things can get ugly. Jax can be brought in for assault and battery on this."

"That's bullshit. What about what that animal did to Tara?"

"She's refusing to press charges against him. Only thing I can do is charge him for domestic disturbance."

Clay cursed. "Look at her face! Just domestic disturbance, my ass."

"No witnesses saw him hit her." Unser held up his hand as Clay opened his mouth the interrupt. "Jax won't be a reliable witness, they'll say he's lying to protect himself, excuse his actions."

Unser waited a moment to allow his words to sink in. "Just make sure Jax stays out of trouble. Keep him busy at the garage, working on the cars and shit. Nothing else. Don't let him leave the state, make sure he goes to school. Keep everything on the up and up with him. Don't give them any ammunition against him if this thing goes bad."

"We ready to go?" Piney said, joining the two men. "I have some shit to do at the house before the little one gets there."

Unser nodded, as he and Clay rejoined the group. Jax and Tara were standing, Jax's arm wrapped around Tara protectively, a bit separate from the group.

"Ready?" Gemma asked, sharing a look with Clay. "Come on kids." She said to Jax and Tara, leading them towards the car. Jax helped Tara into the back and climbed in beside her. Opie jumped in the front with Gemma, while Clay, Tig, and Bobby rode on their bikes behind the. Otto headed back to keep an eye on the clubhouse, while Piney went home to hunt down clean sheets and start working to make the empty room habitable.

No one said a word on the drive to the hospital. Gemma pulled up just passed the emergency room in the fire lane, ignoring the no parking signs. Tara was ushered immediately into an exam room as Unser had called ahead. Jax refused to remain behind and bullied the hospital staff (though Tara's refusal to go anywhere without him probably had more of an impact then his threats), into letting him in the exam room with her.

Tara sat up in the bed, her injured arm laying across her stomach, while Jax held her other hand, his thumb running back and forth over her knuckles.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"For what?" Tara asked.

"Everything." Jax said. At Tara's look of confusion he continued. "For scaring you tonight. For letting this happen, for not stopping him before he did this to you." He closed his eyes as he held her hand to his lips, then pressed his cheek against their joined hands.

"Jax." Tara said, letting go of his hand to cup his cheek. "You couldn't have known." She shushed him when Jax looked ready to interrupt. "You suspected, but you couldn't know for sure. What would you have done? Threatened him, told somebody what you suspected? I would have denied it all." When Jax looked like he wanted to ask her why, she shook her head. "He's my dad." She said simply. "Even after all this, I still love him. I can even forgive him."

Jax shook his head, closing his eyes in anger as he listened to her words. He hated the thought of Tara forgiving her father, at allowing herself to be at that man's mercy again.

"He wasn't always like this you know." Tara said quietly. "Before all of this, before mom dying, before the drinking, he used to be a good man. He loved me, he was my hero. I can't just forget all of that. The man he is now, the man you saw today, that's not my father, that's the booze."

Jax was saved from having to respond by the doctor entering the room.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for your patience with me. It's a really busy time of year at work, so little time is left over for fun things like writing. If this chapter seemed to come out of left field, it's kind of what I was attempting to go for. I actually wrote this within the first couple of weeks of beginning this story, I always wanted to include something like this, partially because it allows the side of Jax, the side that would kill or take a bullet for Tara to come through. And I hate to admit that, because I don't like how things happen to Tara often to further Jax's story, so obviously this will be a turning point for her as well.

I hope no one was offended by the content in this chapter. I want to say, first and foremost in no way do I condone violence against women. I actually felt a bit sick to my stomach watching Jax and Ima earlier this season. As much as part of me was like 'yea she got what was coming to her!' I hated seeing Jax stoop to such a level.

As always thank you all for the reviews, you are fantastic! I'm aiming for updates every other Sunday or Monday


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The x-rays confirmed Tara's fractured wrist and the doctor stitched up the cut on her face before recommending that she return in a couple of days for a referral to a plastic surgeon. Having already heard what had occurred to the two kids sitting before him, he looked over at Jax's knuckles and handed him an icepack and told him to keep icing them to keep the swelling down.

Gemma and Opie came to their feet instantly noticing the cast that now covered Tara's arm. Clay, Tig, and Bobby broke apart from where they were talking in low tones. Clay quietly told Gemma he'd see her at home later while the three teens made their way outside. Gemma searched Clay's face for a sign of what he was planning, though she already had a pretty good idea.

On the way to the Winston's Gemma stopped by the police station so Opie could drive his car home, his headlights remaining close behind as he followed them through the streets of Charming.

The lights were bright inside the Winston house as Gemma pulled up. Jax helped Tara out of the car and placed his hand on the small of her back as he guided her up to the house. Opie ran ahead of them and pulled open the door, surprised by how much his dad managed to accomplish. The living room, normally strewn with clothes and plates and other trash was clean, as Opie looked around he caught sight of Kozik, a friend of Tig's and newly patched member, and Otto taking trash bags out back.

At the sound of the front door opening, Piney returned to the living room and warmly accepted Tara's quiet 'thank you' for letting her stay.

"Are you hungry baby? Want me to make you something?"

"No thank you. I'd just like to get some sleep if that's all right."

Jax led the two women down the hall, knowing which room Piney would have cleared out for Tara. Opie stood by the entrance to the hall while Piney dropped heavily onto the couch. Jax opened the door open as Gemma entered the room, Tara a step behind her. The room was sparsely furnished, the twin bed covered in sheets and a light blanket, but it was clean.

A small pile of clothes, a t-shirt and pair of shorts rested on the edge of the bed.

"Otto stopped at the house on his way over. Picked up some stuff to get through the night." Opie said as he came down the hall.

"Thank you." Tara said, leaning back to peer down the hall where Otto and Kozik were standing. She entered the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, while Gemma dropped her purse onto the dresser. Noting the weary slump of Tara's shoulders, Gemma ushered the guys out of the room. Jax crossed his arms over his chest and not planning on letting Tara out of his sight.

"Out Jackson. Let her get settled in."

Jax looked like he wanted to argue, but the hard look in his mother's eyes stopped him. He slowly backed out of the room, and leaned back against the opposite wall in the empty hall.

Gemma moved forward and picked up Tara's shirt. Tara got to her feet and held out her uninjured arm for the clothing.

"Let me help you honey." Gemma said quietly. She helped Tara pull her good arm through the sleeve of her shirt, and then lifted it gently over her head, before pulling it over the casted arm. Her breath caught when she saw the bruises that covered Tara's arms, neck, and the big bruise on her back. Gemma shook her head in anger and shook the t-shirt she held to open it up. She reversed the process they'd just gone through to get the nightshirt on Tara, and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. She urged Tara to sit on the bed as she pulled the pants off Tara and slipped the shorts on. Tara stood back up, reaching down to help pull the shorts over her hips. Gemma took Tara's clothes and folded them neatly before placing them on the dresser. She moved back to the bed, pulling down the blanket and fluffed the pillows.

A light knock announced Jax's return to the room and the two teens watched his mother fuss around the room. When Gemma moved away from the bed, Tara turned back to it and pulled at the blanket. Jax quickly helped her, pulling the blanket and sheets back as Tara climbed underneath. He pulled the blankets back over her as Gemma returned to the bed and tucked them in on the other side.

"Get some sleep baby." She said, leaning down and kissing Tara on the forehead. Gemma paused in the doorway, watching as Jax leaned down to speak to Tara. Tara closed her eyes, curling on her side facing Jax.

"Jackson." Gemma said quietly. "Time to go."

Jax kissed Tara's cheek, then pressed a kiss to her hands before following his mother out of the room. They returned to the living room where Piney, Opie, Otto and Kozik waited.

"I'll be back in the morning with breakfast. Then I'll drop by the house to get some of her clothes." Gemma said.

Piney nodded as Opie smiled, now that Tara was in a safe place, he was looking forward to Gemma's cooking. Otto and Kozik started to gather their things to leave while Gemma grabbed her keys and purse, aiming for the door.

"Come on Jax." She said turning to her son.

Jax sat down on the couch next to Opie, his intention to stay obviously clear.

"Jackson." Gemma warned.

"I'm staying here." He said strongly.

"You can't stay here. We'll come by first thing in the morning."

"I'm not leaving her."

When Gemma looked ready to continue the argument, Piney interjected. "Let the boy stay. You force him to go home, all he's gonna do is sneak out and come back." Piney's words were strengthened by Jax's and Opie's nods of agreement. "I run a tight ship here, there won't be any funny business."

Opie snorted. If this place was a tight ship, then he was an astronaut. The only reason nothing would be going on under Piney's nose was because Tara was hurt and Jax wouldn't dare try anything until she was healed.

* * *

Clay, Tig, and Bobby prowled through the quiet halls of the hospital until they came upon Unser who leaned against a closed door.

Seeing the three men, Unser straightened and held his hands out in front of him.

"You need to turn around and go on home now." Unser said sternly. After the group had left his station for the hospital, Unser made his way over as well to check in on Sam, see what his deputy had managed to get for a statement.

"We just wanted to check in on our good friend." Clay responded with a false smile.

"Yea and add in some additional bruises as well I'm sure." Unser retorted.

"Now really, why would we do that?"

"Go home Clay. Starting trouble with Sam now will accomplish nothing, all it would do is hurt Jax if he decides to press charges. The last thing the boy needs is additional charges brought in because of intimidation or injuries done on his behalf."

"Just give us a couple of minutes with him. We need some questions of our own answered."

When Unser continued to hesitate Clay sneered. "We're not going to touch him, just talk."

Seeing the steely look in the other man's eyes, Unser finally relented.

"I'm serious Clay. Don't touch the man. There's been enough damn damage done tonight." Unser warned before turning his attention to one of his officers. He talked to the man in a low tone, sending him off on a coffee run. "You have five minutes." He said, watching warily as the three men entered the hospital room.

Sam Knowles lay silent in the bed, his breathing ragged as he slept. Clay moved towards the bed, Tig and Bobby flanking him.

Subconsciously feeling the change in the room's atmosphere, Sam slowly awoke. He gave a start as he opened his eyes and saw the three men who surrounded his bed.

All four men were silent for a few minutes, the three bikers sending intimidating glares, while Sam's eyes moved from one to another warily.

Getting sick of the silence and in too much pain and feeling the effects of a hangover made Sam bold.

"Coming to finish the job?" Sam taunted in a low tone.

"The boy did a number on you." Clay answered, his gaze moving over the other man, noting the cuts and bruises that littered his face and body. "He seems to have taken offense to the fact that you beat your little girl."

Sam flinched at the harsh words but said nothing.

Clay looked at the other man who'd he known for so many years. Sam Knowles had never been a club member, was never interested in the life, but when JT needed something, at least before his wife died, Sam was there for him.

"Is this how you remember your wife? How you honor her?" Clay spat, stepping closer so he could lean in and bring his faces within inches of Sam. "Your little girl is the image of her mother. Is this how you mourn, by beating on the one thing you have left of your wife?"

Sam opened and closed his mouth, but no words would come.

"She's an innocent." Clay said in a low tone. "And she deserves better than to be your punching bag and maid." Clay leaned closer and stared Sam right in the eye. "If you lay one more hand on her, you'll be wishing for the boy to show up and put you out of your misery." Clay threatened. "If you dare touch her again, Tig here will be happy to teach you about the error of your ways."

Sam's eyes widened in fear and he nodded quickly, his fearful eyes darting to Tig before turning back to Clay.

"I'm glad we understand each other." Clay said with a grin as he stepped away. "Get well soon." He threw back sarcastically as he led the way out of the room.

* * *

Jax stayed out in the living room with Opie and Piney for a little while after the others had left. He sat in one of Piney's easy chairs, his eyes turned towards the TV, but not seeing anything on the screen. He felt as if he had the world on his shoulders, the guilt was so crushing. He knew Tara's father could be violent. Even though Tara always brushed off any bruises that he questioned, deep down, Jax knew they were from her father. Sam was rarely home when Jax was there, and it made it easier for Jax to forget what he had seen and heard between Sam and Tara in the past, it allowed him, on the surface at least, to accept the innocent explanations Tara would offer regarding any injuries.

Jax shook his head, hating himself. What kind of man was he, when he knew what Sam was capable of, knew the man had hurt Tara and had done nothing? When he and Tara first started hanging out, he'd decided not to push her for more information about her relationship with her dad, knowing it was too soon to bring it up and unsure of how she'd respond. But now, almost a year later, he should have brought the issue up with her, pushed her for the truth whenever he noticed a bruise.

Jax sat in silence with his thoughts when Piney pushed himself up from the couch and lumbered over to the boy. He dropped a hand on Jax's shoulder and waited for the boy to look up at him.

"This isn't your fault." Piney said gruffly. "Everyone in town knew Sam Knowles was an angry drunk. Someone else should have stepped in long ago. It should never have been allowed to get this far." When the guilt flashed throw Jax's eyes, Piney rubbed a hand over his head in a fatherly fashion. "That's on us, not you son. Reminding Sam on the proper way to treat his daughter shouldn't have been left up to some punk kid."

Piney backed away from the chair, moving to the doorway before turning back to the boys.

"Don't stay up too late kids. Knowing Gemma, it'll barely be dawn before she's breaking down the door."

As Piney's footsteps retreated down the hall, Opie moved from his spot on the couch, to the easy chair next to Jax's.

"How you doing man?" He asked quietly.

Jax snorted to himself. "How do you think?"

"The old man's right." Opie said. "This wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known Sam was capable of this."

"Yes I did." Jax said in a low tone. "She almost always has some bruise on her. She blames it on doorways and tables, but I knew, I knew he'd get loud, lose control when he was drunk. I didn't do anything."

"There's nothing you could have done. If you pushed her too far, Tara would bolt, we both know that. It sucks that it came to a head like this, that she had to get hurt so badly for the truth to come out, but hopefully something good will come from it. The truth is out now, everyone in town knows what Sam is capable of, he won't hurt her again."

"I don't know if she can forgive me." Jax practically whispered.

Opie remained silent for a moment. "You have to forgive yourself first." He finally said, before climbing to his feet. "I'll see you in the morning." He stated, knowing that Jax wouldn't be climbing into the cot he usually used when he crashed at the house.

Jax remained in the living room for a long time after Piney and Opie left. He was grateful for the silence, for the time it gave him with his thoughts. Jax's head shot up when he heard the muffled cries coming from the other side of the house. He hurried down the hall, meeting Piney and Opie who stood in the doorways of their bedrooms. Jax met their eyes, and offering a thankful smile to Piney who'd nodded his approval before slipping into Tara's bedroom.

Tara had flung the covers off and was curled into a little ball, her shoulders shaking with muffled sobs. Jax kicked off his shoes as he climbed onto the bed, carefully gathering her up in his arms and held her close. Jax felt the wetness of his own tears as he listened to Tara cry against his chest. He lightly rocked back and forth, angrily brushing his tears away as he cradled Tara, offering her words of comfort. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before Tara's cries quieted and she fell back into a fitful sleep. Jax leaned back against the headboard, his own eyes closing wearily.

* * *

Living up to Piney's prediction, the sun had barely risen before Gemma was standing outside the door of the Winston's house. She banged loudly at the door, her annoyance growing with each hit of her fist against the door that remained shut.

"Finally." Gemma growled, leaning down to pick up the bag of groceries she had brought over from home and glared at the rumpled Piney who stood before her.

"Had a late night here last night." Piney complained, stepping aside so he wouldn't be run over by the club's queen. Gemma unerringly made her way into the kitchen and was unpacking the bags when Piney followed her in.

"How was everything last night?" Gemma asked, hating that she had to ask for information.

"As well as could be expected." Piney answered. "Jax blames himself."

"Why?" Gemma asked, surprised, her son had nothing to do with what happened to Tara.

"He loves her. Feels that he could've and should've done something different."

"It's not his fault this happened." Gemma said heatedly.

"I know that." Piney retorted. "But knowing that doesn't stop the boy from blaming himself."

Not wanting to waste another moment that allowed her son to blame himself, Gemma strode down the hall to the bedrooms. She noted Piney's open door and the closed door to Tara's room, making it easy to identify which door shielded Opie's room. Gemma grasped the handle and pushed, opening the door wide.

Sprawled across the bed, Opie grumbled as the light from the hall moved over his face and turned onto his side.

Noting the otherwise empty room, Gemma glared at Piney before turning and moving to the last door. She threw open the door her mouth already forming reprimanding words, as her gaze fell on the bed.

Jax and Tara lay on their sides, facing each other. Jax's arms were wrapped around Tara, avoiding the injured arm that rested above them, allowing Tara to burrow close against Jax's chest.

Gemma silently watched the two teens as their chests rose and fell in unison with each breath. Not having the heart to wake them, Gemma slowly backed out of the room, leaving the door cracked open behind her.

She strode down the hall, following the loud bangs and running water that heralded Piney's preparation of coffee. Gemma didn't say a word to Piney as she went back to the grocery bag and pulled out the rest of the items.

The smell of coffee and breakfast food managed to draw the three kids out of bed and it wasn't long before the kitchen was filled with the bleary eyes and bed-heads of Jax, Tara and Opie. The three sat down at the table with Piney, wearily watching as Gemma moved briskly around the small kitchen.

Jax flinched as he flexed his hands, the bruising over his knuckles having turned a combination of purple and red overnight. He looked across the table at Tara, who kept her head down, her hair obscuring her face as she stared down at the table. Jax clenched a fist, ignoring the pain in his hand as he thought back to the few minutes before when he woke up at her side.

Tara had still been sleeping, curled up against him as Jax opened his eyes. He'd flinched when he saw the purple bruising around her eye and the puffiness that surrounded the cut on her cheek. He leaned back, trying not to jostle her as he took in the pattern of bruises from her father's hands that circled her neck.

Jax closed his eyes at the memory, thinking back to how Tara had frowned when she woke up and tried to shift in the bed. Jax had pressed a kiss to her forehead before carefully helping her to her feet before they made their way down to the kitchen where the sizzle of bacon announced his mother's presence in the house.

"Here sweetie." Gemma said, placing a full plate in front of Tara. "Eat up." She commanded, handing Tara a fork. Jax noted the scrambled eggs that had already been broken up into pieces that could easily be picked up with a fork and the bacon that was halved so it could easily be picked up and nibbled on.

Tara took the fork, shifting so her injured arm rested on the table as she speared a piece of egg with the fork, taking a small bite to appease Gemma who hovered at her side.

Gemma nodded with satisfaction as Tara picked up another piece, before return to the stove to fill plates for the two boys and Piney.

Jax and Opie ate silently, watching Tara take a couple more bites of food, before simply fiddling with the fork.

Gemma her lips pressed tightly together began to place the pots and pans in the sink.

"I'll be back in a little while." She said picking up her purse and leaning down to kiss Jax on the top of his head. "You kids be good."

"Where you going ma?" Jax asked, biting into a piece of bacon.

"Tara's. Get her some clothes."

Everyone looked to Tara, who remained silent, separate from the others as she played with the eggs on her plate.

"Is there anything you want mom to pick up from your place Tara?" Jax asked, reaching out run his fingers over her arm.

Tara shook her head, with a quiet "No" and "Thank you" to Gemma.

After Gemma had left, Jax and Opie offered to clean up the kitchen, holding off on taking Tara's plate as long as possible, even though it was obvious she'd long given up on eating. Piney coaxed Tara into the living room while the boys finished up, giving a gruff laugh to see the two of them reaching their hands into a bowl of sudsy water to clean the pans.

When they finished Jax and Opie joined the others in the living room. Tara sat at the end of the couch, her knees drawn up to her chest as she focused on the TV, while Piney sat in a nearby easy chair, close enough if he was needed, but not crowding the girl. Jax dropped onto the couch next to Tara, while Opie sat on the floor, his back against the opposite side of the couch.

"Can I borrow a shirt Ope?" Jax asked a little while later. "I'm figuring by the time mom gets back with Tara's stuff, the guys are going to be showing up." He explained.

Opie agreed easily, knowing Gemma hadn't brought any of Jax's clothes because she didn't want to encourage his staying at their place, and that Jax wouldn't even consider leaving Tara to stop at his house for a change of clothes and risk leaving her on her own when the club showed up to offer their support.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you all again so much for the reviews! So happy that we're all still in this! I admit to going through total SOA withdrawal right now. It's such a shame that the time between seasons is so long, I can't handle it!

So one note on this chapter. I admit to having some trouble seeing Clay as the one going after Sam for beating Tara, considering his recent history with Gemma, but I kept it in because, one I figure this all happens well before he feels any threat from Jax, and two because they see Tara as an innocent, and Samcro has shown in the past that they don't approve of innocents, especially young innocents being hurt.

Hope you all enjoyed the interaction with the Winston's. I had them take in Tara partly as a shout out to the ladies on the message boards as well as figuring Tara was pretty close with Opie. In the few scenes of them together we get she doesn't seem to have a problem calling him out on his BS, plus there's a comfort in his presence that she doesn't have with the others.

Hope you all enjoy the rest of your weekend, and if you're like me have fun watching the Superbowl (I admit to bitterness, my team lost in the championship game, so it's more for the commercials then anything else)


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

A week had passed since Sam's attack on Tara. Tara was still staying in the guestroom at the Winston's and Jax had been a frequent visitor and overnight guest. The previous Sunday Gemma had ordered Jax home, reminding him that they had school in the morning, and while Tara wouldn't be going, it was all the more important that the boys go to keep the gossip to a minimum and pick up the work that would be missed as Tara requested. Jax and Opie had shaken their heads in disbelief when she asked that they get her schoolwork, but kept their opinions to themselves.

Even though Gemma's heart had been in the right place, after midnight Jax stealthily climbed through the window into Tara's room, or at least he thought he had.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, light blazed into the room and Jax froze before turning and looking towards the doorway where Piney stood. Tara shot up in bed, looking from her boyfriend to Piney and back, her eyes wide her heart still racing as she waited for what would happen next.

"Use the damn door next time." Piney said gruffly, shaking his head and he turned and pulled the door closed behind him. Jax grinned at the old man's antics, before slipping off his shoes and climbing into bed beside Tara.

Jax's absence had obviously been noted because as soon as the sun had risen, Gemma was outside the Winston's banging on the door to retrieve her errant son. Once inside Gemma faced two stubborn teenage boys, as Piney sat laughing behind her.

Gemma demanded that the boys get their things ready for school, glaring as the two simply crossed their arms over their chests and met her look for look.

As Gemma repeated her demand, Jax snorted.

"Really mom?" He finally burst out, his patience with her antics gone. "You've never given a shit when I skipped before. Why now?"

Gemma's mouth opened and closed a few times, surprised at Jax's words and actions.

"Your court case." She said in a serious tone, holding back a grin at Jax's incredulous look. "How do you think it's going to look to the courts if you're skipping school? We all have to be on our best behavior until this shit blows over."

"I'm not leaving Tara." Jax stated, his tone and stance showing he wouldn't be swayed.

Piney interrupted before Gemma could build another argument.

"Give the kids a couple of days." He said. "Give the girl some time to heal up, let everyone get their heads back on straight."

Gemma had reluctantly agreed, sensing she was fighting a losing battle. Even though she'd lost on that argument, she wasn't about to go quietly. For the rest of the week, Gemma was an additional visitor to the Winston household, stopping by at different mealtimes, offering to make something for the kids, checking to make sure everyone was behaving.

It was a Tuesday evening, just over a week after Tara's attack that Gemma returned to the Winston home, this time with Clay and another man in tow.

Jax, Tara, and Opie eyed the trio warily as they exchanged a few words with Piney before moving on into the kitchen.

"Jax." Gemma called over to her son. Jax leaned across Tara to see his mother standing next to the table gesturing for him to join them.

Jax took Tara's hand in his, dropping a kiss to her knuckles before climbing to his feet and joining his parents and the unknown man in the kitchen.

Jax dropped into the chair between Clay and Gemma, placing him in front of the man. Jax noted the suit and thought he looked familiar, but couldn't place him.

"How are you doing Jax?" The man asked once they were all settled.

"Fine." Jax responded slowly, shooting a glance at towards his mother first, and then Clay.

Seeing the look, the man smiled and held out his hand for Jax to shake.

"I don't believe we've been introduced before, but my name's Rosen." He said once Jax had reached out and clasped his hand. "I'm a lawyer." He added.

Jax nodded, now able to recognize the man who would stop by the garage every so often, usually after one of the guys had gotten into some kind of trouble.

"So we need to go over the basics, there's a hearing next week." Rosen said getting down to business and pulling papers out of a briefcase.

"A hearing?" Jax asked.

"Is Sam pressing charges?" Gemma asked hurriedly.

"No." Rosen replied quickly. "But the police are moving forward with assault and battery charges."

"The cops? They're pushing this?" Gemma asked incredulously, as she silently cursed Unser.

"Apparently enough evidence was at the scene to indicate an attack was made on Sam. Add in Jax's threats to the man in front of the police, it's not surprising they're pushing this."

"But Jax was helping Tara." Gemma argued. "That asshole beat the shit out of her."

"We'll argue that Jax roughed up Sam Knowles in Tara's defense." Rosen stated, making notes on a sheet of paper. "We can call her up to the witness stand. Have her tell the court what happened before Jax got there, what the scene was when he arrived." Rosen continued. He was silent for a moment as he made notes than mused. "It'd be a stronger defense if Tara had pressed charges against her father."

"No." Jax said quietly, but sternly.

"Excuse me?" Rosen asked, surprised as his head swiveled to look at the teen.

"Jackson." Gemma warned in a low tone, noting the mutinous look on Jax's face.

"No." Jax repeated. "Tara's not going to testify." He sated. "All she wants to do is forget. You ask her to get in front of some courtroom, tell everyone what happened to her, exposes her. Everyone will know what happened to her, she'll never be able to get away from it."

"Jax honey. Everyone already knows." Gemma said comfortingly.

"They think they know what happened. They're guessing the details. That's enough."

"What if Sam pleaded to the court?" Clay asked suddenly.

Gemma and Rosen's gazes shot to the older man, weighing his words.

"Pleaded how?" Rosen asked hesitantly.

"Asked for leniency from the court. He was discharged from the hospital the day after the attack, has been in rehab since, maybe it's given him a new perspective."

"Even if Sam Knowles testified to the court, the charges would still stand. We need a strong defense, Jax protecting Tara from her father's abuse to get these charges dropped."

Rosen stayed with the trio for a few minutes more, making notes and plans for the hearing. As Gemma walked him to the door he noted the dark looks he received from Opie and Piney as he walked passed. Obviously, they had been able to overhear the conversation in the kitchen, and made their displeasure at Jax's legal troubles known.

Rosen exchanged 'good evenings' with Gemma before walking down the driveway to where his car was parked across the street from the Winston home.

"I'm hurting him aren't I?" A quiet voice asked from behind him causing Rosen to jump and turn quickly.

"Excuse me?" He asked, looking down at the petite girl who stood before him. He noted the fading bruises and the cast that covered her arm and felt a rush of understanding for young Jax Teller. Obviously this was Sam Knowles' little girl Tara, how anyone could even think about lifting a hand to this girl baffled him, no wonder Jax had been so adamant about not letting Tara testify, the fragile girl standing before him looked like she was barely holding herself together. She stood with her arms crossed over her waist, hugging herself lightly as she studied him.

"Because I wouldn't press charges against my dad." She said quietly. "There's no legal record of the attack then, no proof for why Jax did what he did."

"No there isn't." Rosen agreed.

"He did it for me. To protect me." She said in a soft voice.

"I know."

"If I testify, will they believe me?" She asked.

"Yes." Rosen answered immediately, his eyes wandering over the bruises again. "If you agree to testify, we can pull your medical records, use them in the defense."

Tara took a deep breath, steeling herself as she thought of a courtroom of people knowing what her dad did, having testimony of her attack be available on public record, but if it would help Jax, after what he did for her, how could she not do this for him?

"I'll do it." She said, swallowing. "I'll testify. I'll tell them about my dad, about what happened."

Rosen watched the girl before him uncomfortably. It was obvious how frightened she was at the thought of testifying and as he stood there he felt an unusual feeling come over him, he felt compassion for the girl.

"I can talk to the judge. See if we can request a testimony in chambers only. No names, nothing in the courtroom. We'll just get your story on the record, but you wouldn't have to do it in open court." He said thinking quickly. He noted the steel in her, hidden behind the fear and pain. She could do the testimony, he just wasn't positive if she'd be able to fend off the prosecutor.

"Really?" Tara asked, a spark lighting her eyes at the hopeful thought.

"I can't promise anything." Rosen warned. "But I'll try."

"Thank you." Tara said quietly, giving him a shy smile, before turning and walking back to the house. Rosen watched her slow steps, not surprised to see Jax sitting on the front steps, having obviously been out there for a while, watching and waiting. Tara stopped in front of her boyfriend and Rosen watched as they spoke in low turns. He saw Jax give one hard shake of his head, his face animated as he argued in a low voice.

Tara shook her head, her stance firm as she crossed her arms over her chest, speaking as Jax ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. They continued to converse for a few more minutes before they finally seemed to come to an agreement as Jax reached out and gently pulled Tara into his arms. He looked across the street to where Rosen stood and nodded his thanks to the lawyer.

* * *

As the days moved on Rosen managed to make good on his word and the day before Jax's hearing, Tara, Jax, and Gemma stood outside the courthouse as they waited for Rosen to arrive.

"Good, you're early." The lawyer said in greeting as he hurried up the steps.

Rosen led Tara inside the courthouse, as Jax and Gemma lingered on the stairs watching their backs as they disappeared into the building.

"Now Tara you're sure you want to do this?" Rosen asked as they stopped just outside the judge's office.

"I'm sure." Tara said without hesitation.

"Good." Rosen replied, before turning and knocking on the door.

At the muffled reply, Rosen pushed the door open and gestured for Tara to precede him inside. Tara took a few steps into the large room, and then stopped, her gaze alighting on the two figures in the room. The judge sat behind a large desk while the prosecutor sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Take a seat Miss. Knowles." The judge said, in a kind, but stern voice, gesturing to the middle chair. Tara moved slowly forward, before dropping lightly into the indicated seat. Out of the corner of her eye she noted Rosen taking the seat on her other side.

The judge introduced Tara to the prosecutor, Sarah Lane, from the district attorney's office; it was obvious she and Rosen had met before.

"Now we all know the reason why we are here today. I trust there are no objections before we begin?" The judge asked.

Both lawyers answered in the negative, and the judge picked up the phone on his desk to call in the bailiff.

"Even though this is an informal meeting compared to the courtroom Miss. Knowles, your testimony will be read aloud during the hearing, and will need to be given under oath."

Tara nodded as the bailiff entered the room, a bible clutched lightly in his hand. The judge gestured for Tara to stand, and Rosen murmured a word of encouragement as Tara got to her feet. She held out her right hand and repeated the required words as she was directed, before being allowed to return to her seat.

In a halting voice, Tara quietly recounted what happened between herself and her father. She explained her father's spiral into alcohol, how he'd lose sense of who she was and only see her mother. With a blush she recounted the warning she and Jax received on New Years and how the gossip mill that was Charming allowed for her father to hear details of the event. She spoke about how he slammed his way into her room, angrier than she had ever seen as he ranted about her disrespecting her mother's memory. She told them how she tried to get away, but he was too fast for her. She detoured from the attack and explained how she had had plans to see and movie with Jax and Opie, that that was why they were outside the house that evening. She didn't speculate as to why Jax broke down the door, she knew she had been screaming, but as the judge had requested only the facts, with a deep breath Tara told them about how Jax entered the house when her father had his hands around her neck. How she slid to the floor, sputtering while she watched her boyfriend and father fight.

"Did you father attack Mr. Teller?" Ms. Lane asked.

Tara looked to Rosen for guidance, who nodded, then answered. "No. He didn't have a chance, Jax was too quick."

Ms. Lane requested that the last part of Tara's statement be stricken as it was opinion and could not be proven whether or not Sam Knowles would have attacked Jax if he had a chance.

Tara looked worriedly at Rosen, afraid that she'd made it look like Jax had just gone after her father.

"He was just trying to protect me." She said. "He saw my dad, he saw my face and he did what he had to do."

Even though her last comment was also stricken, Tara felt better that she'd try to make it clear to the people in the room that Jax didn't go after her father for no reason.

"Before they removed your father from the property, Mr. Teller stopped the stretcher and said something to him. Did you hear what that was?"

"No." Tara said firmly, but with a nagging guilt. Even though it was true that she hadn't heard what Jax said to her dad, she had a pretty good idea what his words would have entailed.

After a few more questions posed to her from both Rosen and Ms. Lane, the lawyers and judge agreed that her testimony was complete enough to be included in the hearing. Tara was grateful when they indicated she could leave and quickly left her seat and moved out the door. She walked slowly through the building, retracing the steps she and Rosen had taken earlier.

She pushed open the double doors that graced the front of the building, blinking in the bright sun. She wasn't sure how long she'd been inside, but it seemed that a couple of hours had passed while she was gone.

She felt a small smile move across her face as she noted Jax, his hands thrust deep into the pockets of his baggy jeans, lightly kicking at a pebble as he paced back and forth on the court steps.

"Statement done?" Gemma's voice asked from behind her. Tara jumped as she turned and saw the club matriarch sitting on one of the steps, leaning resting her back against one of the columns that graced the steps.

"Yea." Tara answered, relaxing when she felt Jax move up the steps and stand just behind her.

"Good. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Almost three weeks had passed since the attack, when Tara returned to school. By then the bruises had faded and the cast removed from her wrist. To her relief as well as Jax's and his parents, the hearing had gone well and all charges were dropped against Jax, and his record was wiped of the incident.

Returning to school was difficult for Tara. She felt the gazes of the students and teachers alike on her, some with pity, others with a morbid curiosity. The rumor mill had been running rampant, with the time that Tara and the boys were gone allowing the theories to grow more wild with each passing day. Jax and Opie made it a point to be at Tara's side at all times. They flanked her in the halls, glaring at anyone who looked like they dared to approach the girl.

"Tara!" A voice called from down the hall on their first day back, causing Tara, and in turn the boys to stop. Ignoring the twin glares from Jax and Opie, David hurried down the hall and came to a stop just steps away from Tara.

"How are you?" He asked softly, ignoring Jax's low growl, as his gaze moved over her. Tara looked up and saw the sympathy reflected in his brown eyes and remembered that his father was a judge; it was very likely that David Hale was one of the few people outside of herself, the boys, and the club who knew what had really happened to her.

"She's fine." Jax said gruffly, obviously displeased with David's continued attention and interest in Tara and her life.

"Well if you need anything. You can always come to me." David told Tara kindly, meeting Jax's glare with an unflinching one of his own.

"Thank you David. That's kind of you." Tara replied, truthfully. She was grateful that even after everything that had happened, he was still her friend.

* * *

Right around the time that Tara returned to school, Sam returned home from rehab. A week passed before he turned up outside the Winston's house, looking for Tara. He knocked lightly on the door, and then took a step back as it was opened and filled with the glowering frame of Piney.

"What the hell do you want?" Piney spat.

Sam swallowed, before squaring his shoulders and meeting the other man's gaze. "I need to talk to my daughter."

"After what you did, you don't have the right to call yourself a father."

Sam exhaled. "I know I don't. But things are going to change."

"That's what everyone says." Piney spat out, still blocking the door.

"I want to talk to my daughter." Sam said, his patience waning as Piney looked like he had no intention of letting the other man pass. "She's my daughter and a minor, you have no right to keep her from me." He threatened.

Piney puffed up, preparing to give the other man a piece of his mind, when he heard Tara's light footsteps come up behind him. She peered around him and looked at her father.

"Dad?" She asked hesitantly. "What are you doing here?"

Piney cursed as Sam launched into his speech on his number of days sober and how he wanted the chance to talk with his daughter. Glancing at the clock Piney noted the time, and stepped away from the door.

"You have an hour." He said coolly. "The boys are at the garage, but it would be best if you weren't here when they get home." Sam's eyes widened at his words, as he tried to decide which boys Piney referred to, the teens or the club. With the look Piney was leveling on him, he was sure if things didn't go well with Tara, the teens wouldn't be the only ones showing up at the house.

Tara led the way into the kitchen, wanting to keep this conversation as private as possible. While the house wasn't large, it was an unspoken rule that if someone was meeting with someone else in the kitchen, it wasn't for everyone to hear.

"How are you Tara?" Sam asked as he sat down at the table. Tara offered him something to drink, which Sam declined before taking a seat across from him.

"I'm fine." She said, watching him warily.

"Words cannot even come close describe to how sorry I am for what I did." Sam said, tears pooling in his eyes as he remembered that night. "After your mother…" He began. "For the longest time all I did was hurt. I wrapped myself in the pain. But I didn't have the luxury of losing myself in my grief, I had to be a father, so I numbed the pain, the only way I thought I could."

Tara remained silent as her father continued.

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness or understanding." Sam said quickly, a couple of tears running down his cheeks. "The place they had me go, they showed me how wrong it was to turn to alcohol to numb the pain. They made me see how it only created, not heal sorrow."

Sam leaned forward and tried to take one of Tara's hands in his. He felt a stab of guilt when she flinched and pulled her hands away and hid them underneath the table.

"I want to make things right." Sam said earnestly. "I want us to be a family again. Like it should be."

Sam fell silent as he waited for Tara's reaction. Her face was closed off, her thoughts hidden behind the stony mask.

"And the drinking?" She asked quietly.

"They have outpatient therapy sessions three days a week." Sam answered quickly.

"And you'll go?"

"I promise."

Sam waited another minute, before asking. "Will you come home?"

Tara started at his words, as if the thought of going back home with her father had never occurred to her. She weighed his words, his promises, against past actions before responding.

"I'll come home." She said softly. She didn't return Sam's smile as she got to her feet and slowly moved out into the living room. Whether Piney had heard the conversation or not, she knew the older man wouldn't be happy when she thanked him for everything he had done for her, and told him she was going home with her father. In reality Tara knew that would be an understatement, Piney's fury would be a thing to behold, but there was nothing any of them could do. Sam was her father, her only family, she didn't see whether or not to return home with him as a choice. It was what she had to do.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally came out of hiding. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated earlier than this. I admit it's tough for me to write while the show is on hiatus. I lose my muse during this time. That said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully you guys don't think it's too crazy that Tara has agreed to go home with her dad. I figure, based on the bits we've gotten (mostly Gemma commenting on how her dad was cute and Tara's reply) that even though she wasn't close to the man, and that he drank, that Tara didn't hate him. She seemed to have fond, but emotionally distant memories/feelings of him. To me at least. So hopefully this showed that.


End file.
